Pure Angels and Crimson Devils
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: This is my first time making a Gakuen Alice story.. Please bear with me..
1. Character Profile

Hi! This is the character profiles:

Band Name: Pure Angels

Mikan Sakura:

Description: She is the vocalist and leader of the group. She is beautiful, smart, rich and kind. She is a Brunette and she has hazel eyes. Heir to the Sakura Corporation.

Alice: SEC/Nullification

Best friend: Hotaru Imai

Parents: Yuka Azumi and Yukihara Sakura

Sibling/s: Persona Serio Sakura (Eldest son), Tsubasa Andou Sakura (2nd Eldest son) and Youchi Hijiri Sakura (Youngest)

Boyfriend: Natsume Hyuuga

Hotaru Imai:

Description: She is the one who plays the keyboard, back-up singer and the manager of the group. She is also beautiful and intelligent. She has raven hair and purple eyes. She is cold and mean to people except for her family, Pure Angels, Crimson Devils and the families of the two bands. Heir to Imai Corporation.

Alice: Invention

Best friend: Mikan Sakura

Parents: Sunako Nakahara and Kyohei Imai

Sibling/s: Subaru Imai

Boyfriend: Ruka Nogi

Anna Umenomiya Ogasawara:

Description: She is the bass guitarist of the group. She is pretty and sweet to her friends and family. She has pink hair and baby pink eyes. She loves to cook. Heir to Umenomiya Pastries.

Alice: Cooking Alice

Best friend: Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara

Parents: Haruhi Umenomiya and Hikaru Ogasawara

Sibling/s: Kaname Umenomiya Ogasawara (eldest son), Akira Umenomiya Ogasawara (2nd eldest son), Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara (Twin)

Boyfriend: Kokoro Yome

Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara:

Description: She is the lead guitarist of the group. She is just like her twin Anna only with blue hair and baby blue eyes. She loves chemistry. Heir to Ogasawara Potions

Alice: Chemistry Alice

Best friend: Anna Umenomiya Ogasawara

Parents: Haruhi Umenomiya and Hikaru Ogasawara

Sibling/s: Kaname Umenomiya Ogasawara (eldest son), Akira Umenomiya Ogasawara (2nd eldest son), Anna Umenomiya Ogasawara (Twin)

Boyfriend: Kitsuneme Yome

Sumire Shouda:

Description: She is the drummer of the band. She is loud but very protective of those who are important to her. She has mint green hair and emerald eyes. Heir to Shouda Animal Shop.

Alice: Cat-Dog Predisposition Alice

Best friend: Mikan Sakura

Parents: Yuuki Kuran and Zero Shouda

Sibling/s: Senri Shouda

Boyfriend: Yuu Tobita

Band Name: Crimson Devils

Natsume Hyuuga:

Description: He is the vocalist and leader of the group. He is handsome, intelligent, rich, cocky. He has raven hair and crimson eyes. Heir to Hyuuga Corporation.

Alice: Fire Alice

Best friend: Ruka Nogi

Parents: Kaoru Hibari and Kyoya Hyuuga

Sibling/s: Aoi Hyuuga

Girlfriend: Mikan Sakura

Ruka Nogi:

Description: He is the bass guitarist of the band. He is nice, polite, rich, charming and intelligent. He has blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. He loves animals. Heir to Nogi Veterinarian

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Best friend: Natsume Hyuuga

Parents: Haru Miura and Tsunayoshi Nogi

Sibling/s: Rima Nogi

Girlfriend: Hotaru Imai

Kokoro Yome:

Description: He is the lead guitarist of the band. He is funny, rich and cute. He has dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes. Heir to Yome Psychology.

Alice: Mind-Reading Alice

Best friend: Kitsuneme Yome

Parents: Katie Minami and Dylan Yome

Sibling/s: Kitsuneme Yome (twin), Renge Yome (younger sister), Honey Yome (youngest sister)

Girlfriend: Anna Umenomiya Ogasawara

Kitsuneme Yome:

Description: He is the drummer of the band. He is funny, rich and cute just like his twin. He has dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes. Heir to Yome Productions.

Alice: Levitation Alice

Best friend: Kokoro Yome

Parents: Katie Minami and Dylan Yome

Sibling/s: Kokoro Yome (twin), Renge Yome (younger sister), Honey Yome (youngest sister)

Girlfriend: Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara

Yuu Tobita:

Description: He is the one who plays the keyboard and the manager of the band. He is nice, intelligent, cute and responsible. He has neat blonde hair and golden eyes. Heir to Tobita Films.

Alice: Illusion Alice

Best friend: Ruka Nogi

Parents: Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Tobita

Sibling/s: Hana Tobita

Girlfriend: Sumire Shouda

The other characters would be introduced in the beginning of the other chapters…

Girl's Age: 18

Boy's Age: 19


	2. Pure Angels

A/N: This isn't really my first fanfic but this is my first time making one for Gakuen Alice.. So please bear with me..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

_Hotaru Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko Singing**

_**All of them Singing**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs used in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"And now let's welcome the Pure Angels!!"

"Angels! Angels! Angels!"

(He Said, She Said)

Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and **(uh huh)**  
He got what he needs impressin' **(uh huh)**  
Just look at the way that he dressin' **(uh huh)**  
Ain't no question chicks like **oh**

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic **(uh huh)**  
She blowin' your mind with her asset **(uh uh)**  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like **oh**

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _**(like that)**_  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that _**(like that)**_  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that _**(like that)**_  
We don't need no more that __**he said, she said**__  
_  
Baby I can see us movin' like that **(like that)**  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that **(like that)**  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that **(like that)**  
We don't need another _**he said, she said**_

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at **(where you been)**  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they

**Uh**

Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her

_Girl playing it cool but she's with it  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like_ _**oh**_

Baby I can see us movin' like that **(like that)**  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that **(like that)**  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that **(like that)**  
We don't need no more that _**he said, she said**_

_Baby I can see us movin like that_**(like that)**_  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that _**(like that)**_  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that _**(like that)**_  
We don't need another __**he said she said**__  
_  
He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at **(where you been)**  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they

One night with you  
Boy just one night with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
One night with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! **(yeah yeah yeah)**

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _**(like that)**_  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that _**(like that)**_  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that _**(like that)**_  
We don't need no more that __**he said, she said**_

Baby I can see us movin' like that **(like that)**  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that **(like that)**  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that **(like that)**  
We don't need another _**he said, she said**_

_**Uh What You Waiting for**_

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at _(where you been)_  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they

_**Give it to me baby!**_

**You're gonna like it** **(uh)**  
**You're gonna want it** **(uh)**  
**You're gonna like it** **(uh)**  
_**We don't need no more that he said she said**_  
_You're gonna like it_ (yeah)  
You're gonna want it _(you're gonna want it)_  
_You're gonna like it_ (yeah yeah)  
_**We don't need no more that he said she said**_

"Hi Everyone! Thank you for coming to our concert! Pure Angels would make sure that you enjoy this night!" Yelled Mikan happily.

"Are you ready for some more?!" Asked Hotaru.

"Yes!!!!" Cheered the crowd.

(Patron Tequila)  
Let's go!  
_Hey__!_  
**What's happenin'?**  
**What you drinkin' tonight girl?**  
_**Drinkin' tonight with me!  
Put your drinks up! **_

Hey girl  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight)  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! )  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you so fucked up! (have you so fucked up)

_They said what you drinkin'? (what you drinkin'?)  
Let me buy you a couple of rounds  
And i said what you thinkin'? (yeah! )  
I ain't the type of girl to get down  
But i can party wit cha (uh huh)  
And bring my girls aside (uh huh)  
Tell the bartender bring the ice  
And let 'em know i'm on patron_

_**I'm on patron, tequila  
I'm drunk on margarita [on margaritas]  
That patron, tequila [that patron]  
Me and my mamacita (yeah! ) [me and my mamacita]  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight) [real drunk tonight]  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! ) [throwing up]  
By the end of the night [oohh]  
Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up! )**_

**And now the parted heated  
'cuz i got a hot girl in the club  
I'm feelin' so conceited (yeah! )  
'cuz everybody is giving me love (uh, uh)  
But hold up, wait a minute (uh huh)  
'cuz my cup is going empty  
I need someone to refill me  
I'm trynna to get drunk (me too)**

_**I'm on patron, tequila [yeah, yeah]  
I'm drunk on margarita  
That patron, tequila [yeah, yeah]  
Me and my mamacita  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight)  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! ) [throwing up]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up! )**_

**Who wanna get fucked up? [i do, i do]  
Who wanna get fucked up? [i do, i do]  
Who wanna get drunk? (me) [me]  
Who wanna get drunk? (i'm already drunk) [me]  
Who wanna get fucked up? (haha) [i do, i do]  
Who wanna get fucked up?(i ain't stopping them) [i do, i do]  
Who wanna get drunk? [me]  
Who wanna get drunk? (let's have another one)**

_**I'm on patron, tequila  
I'm drunk on margarita  
That patron, tequila [yeah, yeah]  
Me and my mamacita (put your drinks up! )  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight  
By the end of the night [repeating aria]  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up [repeating aria]  
By the end of the night [repeating aria]  
Imma have you so fucked up! [imma have you so fucked up! ]**_

Put your drinks up!  
_Put your drinks up!_  
**Put your drinks up!  
****Put your drinks up! **

I'm on patron, tequila  
I'm drunk on margarita  
That patron, tequila  
Me and my mamacita

The Pure Angels sang more songs but now the concert has come to an end.

"We want to keep on going but our time is up! This is our last song. This is our song for our boyfriends of the Crimson Devils."

(Officially Missing You)

Hmm..

_Ooh.. Ooh.._

All I hear is raindrops  
Falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel  
It wont go away  
And today I'm officially missing you  
**I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today  
I'm officially missing you  
**  
_**Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially  
**_  
_All I do is lay around  
Two ears full tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all  
I don't know you at all  
_**Well I wish that you would call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
That I'm officially missing you  
**  
_**Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially  
**_  
Well I thought I could just get over you baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way  
To let go of you

_**Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially  
**_  
**It official**  
**Hoo..****You know that I'm missing you**  
_**Yeah yes**_  
_All I hear is raindrops, oh, yeah_  
And I'm officially missing you

"That's all for tonight! Thank you everyone! Good Night!" Said the Pure Angels as they went to the back stage.

"You were great Mikan-chan!" Squealed Anna and Nonoko.

"All of us are…" Said Mikan.

"September 11 is near. I really wish that they will keep their promise." Said Anna.

"Hmp. I don't think so." Said Sumire.

"Sumi-chan don't be like that." Scolded Nonoko.

"Well, I for one doesn't expect too much because there is a big possibility that they won't be keeping it." Said Hotaru.

"I know they will. I trust them." Said Mikan.

And with that they went back to their house.

* * *

A/N: That's all for chapter one… Hope you liked it… Please Review…


	3. Shopping and The Promise

A/N: Here is chapter2.. I hope you like it..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Flashback'**

Disclaimer: I don not own Gakuen Alice…

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the 11:00 in the morning after the concert. The girls just woke up and were still in their own beds staring at the ceiling thinking about the concert last night and how successful it was.

Mikan smiled and stood up. She went out of her room still in her pink night gown and knocked in Hotaru's room.

*knock knock*

"Hotaru, it's me. Are you awake?"

"Yes I am. Come in."

Mikan opened the door and saw Hotaru sitting up in her bed.

"We don't have any appointments today, right?"

"Hmm.. Let me see."

Hotaru took her Blackberry and looked at the calendar.

"We don't have any appointments. As of today we are free. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go shopping with the others."

"I'm not sure. I have something to do today."

"Oh please Hotaru. The day after tomorrow is September 11 already. We need to buy new clothes and accessories."

"Why?"

"'Why' you ask? We should look good when they arrive. You wouldn't want Ruka to see you in old outfits, right?"

Hotaru blushed.

"Fine. Tell it to Nonoko and Anna. I'll tell it to Sumire"

Mikan smiled victoriously and walked out of Hotaru's room to go to Anna and Nonoko's room.

*knock knock*

"Come in" Yelled two girls.

Mikan opened the door and entered the room.

"Why are you here, Mikan?" Asked Nonoko.

"I just want to ask you both if you like to come with me and Hotaru."

"Where are we going? What are we going to do?" It was Anna who asked now.

"We are going to the mall. We just want to shop for new dresses and accessories since the day after tomorrow is September 11 already. We don't want them to see us with old outfits."

Mikan smiled and twins smiled back.

"We're coming with you. Is Sumi-chan coming?"

"I don't know. Hotaru asked her."

"I'm sure she'll come."

Anna smiled and while Nonoko and Mikan stared confused at how sure she was.

"Sumire never liked Yuu to see her wearing an outfit twice."

Anna answered them and Mikan and Nonoko just laugh.

"Typical Permy. Anyway, the two of you take a bath and dress up. We'll have lunch in the mall."

"Okay." Answered the twins.

Mikan walked out and saw Hotaru coming out of Sumire's room.

"Well?"

"She's coming. She said she didn't want her 'Dear Yuu' to see her wear an outfit twice."

"Anna was right after all."

Mikan laughed while Hotaru just smirked.

"Well, I better take a bath and dress up. See you later."

Mikan went to her room and Hotaru went to hers.

After 1 hour…

Anna was with Nonoko and was standing down the stairs waiting for Sumire to come out of the kitchen after getting a drink and Hotaru and Mikan to go down the stairs.

Anna was wearing an oversized white printed shirt showing her right shoulder, denim shorts and flat cowboy boots. She had her Gucci bag and Marc Jacobs sunglasses. Her hair was in a high side ponytail in the left.

Nonoko was wearing the same thing except her shirt was yellow and it was showing her left shoulder instead of right. She also had her Gucci bag and Marc Jacobs sunglasses. Her hair was the same as Anna's but it was in the right.

Soon Sumire came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water.

She was wearing a jade green sleeveless polka dot dress that ends 2 inches above her knees and a black dolce vita cage heels. She had her Static Logo Darlington Cross Body Bag and Ilana sunglasses. Her hair was in a low messy bun.

"Are they yet?" Asked Sumire.

"Not yet but Hotaru is going down now." Answered Anna.

Hotaru was currently going down the stairs.

She was wearing a purple Luxe Fleece Draped Back Pullover. It has 3/4-sleeve, crew-neck fleece top features a ribbed panel at the bust and a covered elastic strap at the deep cowl back. It also has ribbed edges. She was also wearing a Cuffed Jean Shorts and a Rockaway Perforated Wedge Booties. She had her Alma Mono Louis Vuitton Replica Purse and Marbella Sunglasses. Her hair was kept by a white headband.

"The baka is still not here?"

"Nope." Answered the twins and Sumire.

"And here I thought I took long enough in the bathroom."

"Sorry! I had a hard time looking for clothes." Mikan hurried down the stairs to follow Hotaru who was already with the three girls.

She was wearing a pink Callie Tunic. It is a slinky-jersey one-shoulder top features an asymmetrical neckline. Pleating at side and draping at front and back with an asymmetrical hem. 1.5" strap at cutout shoulder. She was also wearing black denim miniskirt features seam detail and a hidden back zip and a Georgie High Heel Booties. She had her Prada Mini Boston Bag Coral BN1605 and Josselyn Sunglasses. Her hair was let down and had curls at the end.

"Miyako-chan, we will be going now." Yelled Mikan.

"Take care Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama, Sumire-sama, Nonoko-sama and Anna-sama." Answered Miyako who was the head and most trusted maid of the group.

"Thanks Miyako-chan and please stop putting honorifics on our names. Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko and Anna are fine. Bye! Let's go!" Mikan went straight to the huge garage which was full of their cars.

"So what do you want to use?" Said Mikan while looking at the keys hanging in the cabinet of the car keys.

"How about the 2010 Honda Civic Si Coupe 6-Spd MT w/ Nav and Performance Tires?" Asked Sumire.

"The newly bought one?" Asked Anna.

"Yup!" Answered Nonoko.

"It's alright with me." Stated Hotaru.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Mikan got the key from the cabinet.

"Who wants to drive?" Mikan dangled the keys while having a questioning look at her friends.

"I'll drive." Nonoko raised her hand and smiled.

Everyone agreed and Mikan threw the keys at Nonoko and she caught it perfectly.

Mikan entered first then Sumire and Hotaru. Then Nonoko sat in the driver's seat while Anna was beside her in the passenger seat.

When the two doors closed, the car speed-ed off to the mall.

At the mall

The car parked and when the two doors opened the girls started to come out.

They wore their shades so that their fans won't notice them but all stares are still at them for they were the definition of HOT.

"Even with this we are still the center of attraction." Stated Hotaru.

"We can't do anything about that. We really look like heaven sent you know." Sumire smirked.

Everyone sighed at Sumire's ego.

"Let's just ignore them and start shopping." Mikan smiled at them and everyone agreed.

"But first let's eat, right Nonoko?"

"You're right Anna. So where do we eat?"

No one can think of where they should eat so they decided to take a stroll in the mall and find someplace to eat. They eventually decided to eat in a fast food chain called Samurai's Nook. They ordered, ate their food and talked. After eating they went shopping.

They entered several boutiques and chose so many dresses, shoes, bags and accessories.

They ask each other if they fit in the dress and they rate the dress. If the friends' rating is bad they won't buy the dress and if the excellent then they'll buy it.

It was already 7:00 pm when they finished shopping.

Mikan was walking ahead of her friends and then she turned around and said, "It's dinner time. We better go home now. I think Miyako-chan already prepared our dinner by now."

Everyone agreed and went to the mall's parking lot.

"I'll drive now." Anna held out her hand on her twin and Nonoko gave her the keys.

The girls put their shopping bags in the trunk and went inside the car. When all of them are in the car the car speed-ed off to their house.

When they arrived the big gate opened and the car entered and Anna parked the car in front of the main door to the mansion.

Their butlers got their shopping bags and Anna gave the keys to one of their butlers and they went inside the mansion.

"Good evening Mikan-sa---" Miyako was cut of by Hotaru.

"We told you to call us by our names without honorifics Miyako-chan."

Miyako smiled and said, "Good evening Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko."

"Much better." Said Sumire and the rest of the girls smiled.

"Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Alright. We will just take a shower and change then we'll go to the dinning hall." Answered Mikan.

All of them went to their rooms and took a shower then changed.

After 20 minutes.

"Girls! Dinner is ready." Yelled Miyako.

"Coming!" Yelled back the girls.

Miyako smiled and went to the dinning hall.

The girls came out of their rooms wearing their night gowns and went to the dinning hall to eat.

All of them is wearing the same night gown but with different colors. Mikan is wearing a hot pink night gown. Hotaru has purple on. Sumire had an emerald one. Anna had a baby pink while Nonoko had a blue one.

They had a delicious meal and while eating they talked about something.

"Hey girls… You know I still remember perfectly the promise that we made with them before they left." Stated Mikan with a smile.

All of them nodded meaning that all of them still remember it.

**Flashback 2 years ago in Gakuen Alice**

**They were still in high school. They were the newest and most famous band. They were the Pure Angels and Crimson Devils.**

**In school, they were always crowded by their fans. Each member of the group has a pair in the other group. They were the hottest couples in their school.**

"**Hottest Couple Ranking"**

**1. Mikan and Natsume**

**2. Hotaru and Ruka**

**3. Anna and Koko**

**4. Sumire and Yuu**

**5. Nonoko and Kitsuneme**

**Currently the group was together under the Sakura Tree.**

"**Mikan… We have something to tell you girls." Started Natsume.**

"**What is it Natsume?"**

"**We are leaving for France tomorrow." Answered Yuu.**

"**Why?" Asked Anna who was in the verge of tears.**

"**We have a concert there. And we might stay for some time because of the talk shows that we would be starring in."**

**The girls are crying now even Hotaru and Sumire who was the toughest among the group.**

"**So are you breaking up with us?" Asked Mikan in between her sobs.**

"**No!" Yelled the boys at the same time.**

"**Whoever said that? We can have a long distance relationship, right?" The boys smiled and hugged the girls.**

**The girls stopped crying and smiled.**

"**When are you going to leave?" Asked Hotaru.**

"**Tomorrow." Answered Ruka.**

"**When will you back?" Asked Nonoko.**

"**As of yesterday we are already a couple for 1 year." Stated Kitsuneme.**

"**So we will return on our third anniversary to celebrate." Continued Koko.**

"**That's a promise. Okay?" Asked the girls.**

"**Promise." Confirmed the boys.**

**And the promise was sealed with a kiss as the boys leaned in to kiss their girlfriends.**

**The next day in the airport**

"**Take care." Said Mikan.**

"**We will." Answered Natsume.**

"**Call us when you arrive there." Ordered Hotaru.**

"**The moment we get off the plane we will call you." Ruka smiled at Hotaru.**

"**Don't forget to text us if you are free." Reminded Anna and Nonoko.**

"**We won't." Koko and Kitsuneme grinned at them.**

"**E-mail us and keep in touch or else I'll have your heads." Threatened Sumire.**

**Yuu smiled nervously and nodded.**

"**And most of all don't go looking for girls there." Said the girls at the same time.**

"**We won't do that." Answered the boys. **

"**All passengers to the flight to France please proceed here now. The plane is ready to board passengers now."**

"**We have to go." Said Ruka.**

**The boys gave their girlfriends a peck in the lips and then went on their way.**

**The girls waved their hands and said goodbye to them.**

**End Flashback**

"They kept in touch for about half a year and then we suddenly lose contact to them." Said Sumire.

"They might have just been very busy." Defended Anna.

"Anna is right Sumi-chan."

"Just don't expect too much, Okay?" Stated Hotaru.

"Okay." Answered Mikan and the twins.

"Come on. Let's sleep. We still have a press conference tomorrow." Reminded Hotaru as she stood up and went to her room.

"We also have a recording tomorrow." Added Mikan.

"We would be very busy tomorrow." Commented Sumire.

"Let's go to sleep." Suggested the twins.

"Goodnight." Said everyone and went to their room for some rest.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 2.. How was it? Next chapter the Crimson Devils would make their appearance so stay tuned.. Please review..

-mae-chan :))


	4. Crimson Devils

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **HMVP** who is the only one who reviewed in my chapter 2. And chapter 2 was dedicated to **xXSakura TenshiXx** who was the 1st one who reviewed on my story and the reason why I didn't delete my story. Thanks to the two of you who reviewed. Its sooo much appreciated. Here is chapter 3..

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

Natsume Singing

_Ruka Singing_

**Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu Singing**

_**All of Them**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 3

"It's time guys…" Said a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Let's go." Said a teenager with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Devils! Devils!" Shouted the crowd.

"Kya! They are so hot!" "Marry me!" "I love you!" "Please go out with me!"

"Good evening France! How are you tonight?" Asked Koko with a goofy grin.

*crowd cheering*

"Tonight we, the Crimson Devils, will rock this place!" Yelled the crimson eyed guy named Natsume.

(The Take Over, The Breaks Over)

Baby, seasons change but people don't  
And I'll always be waiting in the back room  
I'm boring but overcompensate  
With headlines and flash, flash, flash photography

_But don't pretend you ever forget about me  
Don't pretend you ever forget about me  
_  
Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?  
Style your wake for fashion magazines  
Widow or a divorcee?  
Don't pretend, d-d-don't pretend

**We don't fight fair  
We don't fight fair  
**  
_They say your head can be a prison  
Then these are just conjugal visits  
People will dissect us  
Til this doesn't mean a thing anymore_

Don't pretend you ever forget about me  
Don't pretend you ever forget about me

_Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?  
Style your wake for fashion magazines  
Widow or a divorcee?  
Don't pretend, d-d-don't pretend  
_  
_**We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
**_We're dropped and well concealed in secret places, **whoa**  
_**We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
**__We're dropped and well concealed in secret places  
_  
We don't fight fair  
_We don't fight fair  
_**We don't fight fair  
**_**We don't fight fair  
**_**We don't fight fair**

_**We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
**__We're dropped and well concealed in secret places,_ _**whoa**_  
_**We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
**_We're dropped and well concealed in secret places

_We don't fight fair  
_With smiles on our faces  
We're dropped and well concealed in secret places  
_We don't fight fair  
_  
_Don't pretend you ever forget about me  
_**We don't fight fair  
**_**Don't pretend you ever forget about me  
**_We don't fight fair

"Next one is part of our newly released album… The title of the song is 'This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race'" Said Yuu.

I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
**And I don't really care which side wins**  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

**_This ain't a scene_**, it's a god damn arms race  
**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on but I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
_(You look pretty sinking)  
_But the real bombshells have already sunk  
_(Prima donnas of the gutter)  
_At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
_**No, more like p-p-p-parties**  
_  
**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
Bandwagon's full, please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
**Whoa**

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing until your lungs give out

**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
_(Now you)  
_**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
**(Wear out the groove)**  
**_This ain't a scene_**, it's a god damn arms race  
_(Sing out loud)  
_**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race  
**(Oh, oh)**  
**_This ain't a scene_,** it's a god damn arms race

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

The Crimson Devils performed some more but the concert has come to its end.

"We love to perform some more but it's time to end this concert. This is our last song…" Said Ruka.

I woke up early in my hotel room  
Waiting for my alarm to go  
I think about the things I've gotta do  
**_Damn_,** my mind is gonna blow

I'm freaking out about what's ahead  
_Maybe I'll just stay in bed_  
'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head  
So I tell it to myself again

You're looking for something you can't find  
**If you give it up_,_** you'll lose your mind  
There's always something in your way  
But what can you say, **_you're gonna have a good day_**

_I quit my job about a week ago  
Told them that I need some time  
But now I'm going strong on Lexapro  
_**_Doctor says_**_ I'm doing fine  
_  
I'm freaking out about what's ahead  
Maybe I'll just stay in bed  
'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head  
So I tell it to myself again

You're looking for something you can't find  
**If you give it up,** you'll lose your mind  
There's always something in your way  
But what can you say, **_you're gonna have a good day_**

Just when I thought, I couldn't lose  
I realized it's the only thing I knew, oh

I'm freaking out about what's ahead  
Maybe I'll just stay in bed  
'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head  
So I tell it to myself, _tell it to myself_, **tell it to myself again**

You're looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up, you'll lose your mind  
There's always something in the way

You're looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up, _you'll lose your mind_  
There's always something in your way  
But what can you say

You're looking for something you can't find  
If you give it up, you'll lose your mind  
There's always something in your way  
But what can you say

_You're gonna have a good day_  
**You're gonna have a good day**  
**_You're gonna have a good day_**

"That song is entitled, Good Day." Said Kitsuneme.

"This will be our last performance in France." Stated Yuu.

"We enjoyed staying here but we need to go back to our homeland now." Explained Natsume.

"Thank you for supporting us, France!" Said Ruka.

"We will always remember you so remember us." Koko grinned and winked at the crowd.

"Good Night and Good Bye!" Yelled the Crimson Devils.

The Crimson Devils went to their dressing room to change.

"That was so tiring!" Shouted Koko.

"But you have to admit that was fun, right Yuu?"

"Kitsuneme is right."

"Come on. Let's go home." Ordered Natsume.

They went to the black limousine went home.

After 1 hour they arrived at their house.

"Tomorrow we will return to Japan. The boring Japan." Koko sighed.

"Our parents said that we should study in the Alice University there. What do you think Natsume?" Asked Ruka.

"Tch. We can't do anything about that. It was an order not a request."

"But Natsume what about Luna and the others?" Asked Kitsuneme.

"Of course they are coming with us. They are our girlfriends. Our parents need to know them."

"They will enroll with us in the Alice University?" Asked Yuu.

"Yup. They also belong to rich families so they can enter that university."

"Did you tell them already?"

"Ruka… I wouldn't make a decision like that myself. Of course I already asked them about this and they agreed."

The group cheered.

"Come on. Let's sleep. Tomorrow morning we will be leaving." Natsume walked away and went to his room.

"Natsume is right. Goodnight Guys!" Ruka went to his room.

"Goodnight." They three boys also went to their room to get their sleep.

Meanwhile in Japan

'_Tomorrow is the day.' Thought five girls as they drifted off to sleep without knowing what will happen tomorrow is nothing that they ever expected._

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please review…

-mae-chan


	5. Betrayal

A/N: Here is chapter 4.. I hope you like it..

HMVP- Thanks for reviewing again.. =D

amanda :)- Okay.. I promise to continue this.. *holds out pinky finger* :))

iLOVEhim:D- Thanks for the review.. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Before I start the story here are the character profiles of those character who will appear in this chapter...

Name: Miyako Gin

Description: Most trusted maid of the Pure Angels

Name: Persona Serio Sakura

Description: 26 years old. Eldest brother of Mikan. Current President of the Sakura Corporation

Name: Tsubasa Andou Sakura

Description: 23 years old. Older brother of Mikan. Current Vice President of the Sakura Corporation

Name: Youichi Hijiri Sakura

Description: 17 years old. Younger brother of Mikan.

Name: Subaru Imai

Description: 26 years old. Older brother of Hotaru. Current President of the Imai Corporation

Name: Kaname Umenomiya Ogasawara

Description: 26 years old. Eldest brother of Anna and Nonoko. Current Manager of the Umenomiya Pastries.

Name: Akira Umenomiya Ogasawara

Description: 23 years old. Older brother of Anna and Nonoko. Current Manger of the Ogasawara Potions.

Name: Senri Shouda

Description: 26 years old. Older brother of Sumire. Current manager of the Shouda Animal Shop

Name: Aoi Hyuuga

Description: 16 years old. Younger Sister of Natsume.

Name: Rina Hades

Description: 16 years old. Heir to Hades Jewelry American Branch.

Name: Brittany Hades

Description: 17 years old. Heir to Hades Jewelry France Branch.

Name: Priscilla Hades

Description: 18 years old. Heir to the Hades Jewelry Main Branch.

Name: Amber Fin

Description: 18 years old. Heir to Fin Restaurant.

Name: Luna Koizumi

Description: 18 years old. Heir to Koizumi Corporation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs used in the story..

* * *

Chapter 4

September 11 in France Airport

'It's time to go back to Japan.' Thought the Crimson Devils.

"Let's go, Natsume-kun… I'm excited to meet your parents and sister already." Said Luna.

"Okay… Let's board the plane now." Ordered Natsume.

The others nodded and followed Natsume and Luna along with their girlfriends.

September 11 in Japan

"Girls, wake up." Said Miyako.

No one woke up and continued sleeping.

"Girls! WAKE UP!"

Everyone suddenly shot up and looked around.

"It's so early Miyako-chan. Why are you yelling?" Asked Mikan.

"Because you asked me to wake you up when it's 10:30. You said you have something to do right?"

Miyako walked out of the room to prepare their food.

"All of you get out of bed now and head to the showers. We need to prepare. Their plane will be landing here in Japan by 1pm." Stated Hotaru.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the others.

"You heard me. I won't repeat it again."

"How did you know about this?" Asked Mikan.

"I have my sources."

Hotaru had this evil smirk that told the girls never to ask that again.

"Go to your own rooms, take a bath and change."

Hotaru pushed them out of her room and shut the door close.

"She's right. See you at the dining hall for lunch." Said Sumire as she walked to her room.

Anna, Nonoko and Mikan also went to their rooms excited that they will see the boys soon.

After 1 hour

They girls were finished taking a bath and dressing up. It was 11:30 by now.

In the dining hall Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru are already seated and patiently waiting for Sumire and Mikan.

Anna wore a mini brink pink dress that features adjustable spaghetti strap, floral printed throughout, elastic empire waist for perfect fit, and finished with bubble bottom. It ended an inch above her knees. Her hair was in a low messy bun. She was also wearing her snake embossed faux leather upper in a platform wedge sandal style with a round open toe, cutouts on vamp. Sling strap heel with adjustable buckle closure. Smooth lining and footbed. 1 inch platform with a 4 1/2 inch wedge heel.

Nonoko wore an aqua blue soft one shoulder dress with a braided metal strap and a bubbled hem. It ended an inch above her knees. Her hair was also in a low messy bun. She wore a Faux leather upper in a T-strap platform sandal style with a round, open toe. A curvaceous leather T-strap vamp features flirty cutout detail. A cupped heel with adjustable buckle strap. Faux leather lining and cushioning footbed, 1 inch two tone platform midsole consist of cork and stacked material. Traction-patterned outsole. 4 1/2 inch stacked heel.

Hotaru wore a lilac striped blouson dress with one dolman sleeve, shirred shoulder, ruched sides, banded bottom, and a metallic zebra graphic. It ended in her mid-thigh. Her hair was held by a cream clip. She wore sandals with heels that features patent material, peep toe front with side cut out and pump style for the classic look and 1/2" platform & 4 1/2" heels.

Soon Mikan came in running.

Mikan wore a peach mini dress that features silver foil zebra print, open shoulders with chain straps, ruched sides and hem bottom band. It ended two inch above her knees. Her hair was in large curls. She wore sandals that features pleated satin cross straps with T-strap, adjustable ankle buckle and cushion footbed and flat platform & 4 1/2" heels

"Sorry I got a problem choosing a dress."

Mikan was catching her breath because she ran her way to the dinning hall.

"Yeah, yeah… Just sit here." Said Hotaru in a bored voice.

Mikan was half-way to her seat when Sumire came running in like Mikan.

Sumire wore an Irish green mini dress featuring halter strap, rhinestone décor at center, and finished with shirred hemline. It ended in her mid-thigh. Her hair was also in large curls like Mikan. She wore a crinkle faux leather upper in a platform bootie style with a round peep toe, caged effect front. Back zipper closure. Smooth lining and footbed. 3/4 inch hidden platform and 5 inch heel.

Sumire was about to explain when Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru cut her off…

"You also got a problem with choosing a dress?" Asked the three all together as if it was rehearsed.

Mikan sweat dropped.

"Uhhh… No… I got a problem with curling my hair in large curls." Defended Sumire as she went and sit next to Anna.

"Let's eat. We don't want to be late."

Everyone started eating. No one spoke because they were thinking about the boys. They were so excited and happy they could finally be together again.

After 20 minutes they were done eating. They went to their rooms to brush their teeth. After 10 minutes they went out of their rooms.

Mikan had her Replica Chanel Big Sac White bag. Hotaru had her IMAN Global Chic Classic Couture Pleated Satchel bag. Sumire had her Louis Vuitton Damier Azur Eva Clutch. Anna and Nonoko each had a Marc Pretty Nappa Linda Clutch.

"Let's go! I want to see Natsume already…"

Mikan ran to the black limousine and the others followed talked about the boys and what they want to do after they meet up with them.

After 1 hour in Japan Airport

"Hmm… We back in Japan. So how do you like it?" Asked Koko to her girlfriend Rina.

"Its fine but I'd like to see the rest of Japan before I judge it." Replied Rina.

"So where do we go after this?" Asked Brittany, Ruka's girlfriend.

"We don't want to go to our house yet." Stated Priscilla, Kitsuneme's girlfriend.

"I agree with Priscilla." Agreed Amber, Yuu's girlfriend.

"Please Natsume-kun. I want to explore Tokyo for today." Pleaded Luna, Natsume's girlfriend.

"Fine. It's good that we asked our cars to be brought here." Answered Natsume.

Natsume and the rest of the crimson devils went to the lobby with their girlfriends clinging on them like a koala.

Meanwhile in the lobby

"Mikan, why did you send the limousine back home?" Asked Anna.

"The boys have their cars there. I saw it."

"But how do you know that they are not too tired to have some time with us?" Asked Nonoko.

"They didn't see and contact their girlfriends for a long time. Do you think they will pass this chance to be with us?"

The twins shook their heads as sign of answering her question with a 'no'.

"Senri-nii just sent me a message telling me that they will just wait outside to meet the boys." Said Sumire.

"Guys! I see them! They are here and ---" Mikan didn't have the chance to continue because she was now crying and sobbing along with Nonoko and Anna.

They just saw their boyfriends with some girls that they sure were the boys' girlfriends.

Mikan ran towards them with Nonoko, Anna, Sumire and Hotaru tailing her.

When she was in front of them…

"How dare you cheat on me Natsume?!" Yelled Mikan who was crying.

"Sakura… What are you doing here?" Asked Natsume in a cold voice.

"Don't you remember what today is?!" Asked Nonoko.

"Should we? Koko what date is today?" Asked Kitsuneme who was having a stoic face.

"September 11… What is important with this day?" Asked Koko who was staring coldly at Anna.

"How could you forget? You promised us!" Yelled Anna.

"I told you not to expect too much." Said Hotaru with a cold voice.

"Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko go outside and meet up with them. I and Hotaru will take care of this." Sumire gave a glare at Yuu.

Sumire and Hotaru are also hurt but they manage not to cry at least not in front of them. They had to be strong to defend their three friends and themselves.

Mikan and the twins ran outside crying to meet up with their brothers.

"Imai, why don't you just run like the three of them?" Asked Ruka.

"Same with you Shouda." Continued Yuu.

"We trusted you." Declared Hotaru.

"But we shouldn't have." Added Sumire with venom on her voice.

"This is for cheating on me."

Sumire went to Yuu and slapped his face hard.

"This is for making me look like a fool."

Hotaru walked towards Ruka and fired the baka gun at him.

"This is for making Anna cry."

Sumire walked up to Koko and scratched his face.

"This is for making Nonoko broken." Hotaru went up to Kitsuneme and kicked his ***

"And this is for lying to Mikan." Said Sumire and Hotaru.

The two girls marched up to Natsume and Hotaru punched his chest hard and Sumire slapped him twice.

"We are OVER!!" Yelled the two girls.

After that the two girls ran and started to cry. They boys regained their composure and went after the girls to get back at them for physically hurting them. Their girlfriends had an evil smile plastered on their face and went after the boys.

Outside the Airport

Five cars are parked there and there stood seven angry brothers.

Mikan was being hugged by her younger brother, Youichi. Nonoko was being hugged by their older brother, Akira while Anna was being hugged by their eldest brother, Kaname.

Soon Hotaru and Sumire came and Hotaru was hugged by her brother, Subaru while Sumire was hugged by her brother, Senri.

"I will explain." Said Hotaru.

"No need. Mikan already told us everything." Answered Subaru.

The Crimson Devils soon came and saw the girls with their brothers. The girls' brothers all glared at the boys.

"Mikan go inside the car." Ordered Persona.

The other brothers also ordered that to their sister and the girls all obeyed and went inside the car.

"We can not forgive you with what you had done to our sisters." Declared Kaname and Akira.

"I agree with them." Agreed Senri.

"This hurt my sister too much to make her cry." Stated Subaru.

Kaname walked up to Koko while Akira walked up to Kitsuneme. Senri went to Yuu and Subaru to Ruka. The four of them punched the boys hard in the face that it made them fall back.

Youichi and Tsubasa went to Natsume and held him so he won't fight back.

"You are despicable."

Persona punched Natsume's right exchanged places with Tsubasa.

"No one makes our precious little sister cry and gets away with it unharmed."

Tsubasa punched Natsume's left cheek and exchanged places with Youichi.

"I thought you deserved Mikan-nee but you proved me wrong. We entrusted her to you and gave her heart in one piece but you harmed her and returned her to us with her heart broken into pieces! F*ck you b*stard!"

Persona and Tsubasa let him go and Youichi punched him really, really hard that it made him fall back and sit on the floor.

The seven brothers then went to their cars and drove off to their houses.

The girlfriends of the Crimson Devils soon came out and went to their boyfriends.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Asked Luna as she kneeled down next to Natsume.

"Koko!" Yelled Rina.

"Kitsuneme my dear." Priscilla checked him for major injuries.

"Yuu, what happened to you?" Amber helped Yuu to stand up.

"Ruka, are we going to your house and meet your parents or we will just do it tomorrow?" Asked Brittany.

"We'll just bring you home and we'll go to our house. You'll meet our parents tomorrow." Answered Ruka.

The boys got their luggage and went to their own cars followed by their girlfriends.

"See you on the start of our class in the university." Yelled the boys as they bid farewell to their friends.

In front of the Koizumi Mansion

"I'll fetch you tomorrow to meet my parents. 11:00 sharp. Okay?"

"Okay Natsume-kun. Goodnight and take care."

Luna came near to Natsume and kissed him. Natsume broke the kiss and went to his house.

In the Hyuuga Manor

"Welcome back Master Natsume." Greeted by the maids.

"Hn."

The maids went back to their works. Natsume went to the dining hall to eat with his family.

"Oh! He's back! I think I'm full now. Please excuse me mom and dad." Said Aoi with cold voice.

"Sure Aoi." Answered her mom.

Aoi stood up and went on her way on exiting the dining hall but before that she made eye contact with her brother, Natsume and glared at him.

"What's with her?" Asked Natsume.

"We know what you did Natsume. Aoi is very angry at you." Answered his dad.

"How?"

"Word travels fast especially if you and your friends and Mikan and her friends are involved." Answered his mom.

"And you know the Sakura Corporation that is supporting us already pulled out." Added his dad.

"That Sakura did this to get back at me."

"Which Sakura? Mikan?" Asked his dad.

"Who else?"

"You are wrong with that Natsume. If Mikan was managing their company she won't do something like this even after what you did but unfortunately she is still young to inherit it and her brother Persona and Tsubasa took over it for now." Explained his mom.

"So you mean this is Persona and Tsubasa's doing?"

"Yes." Answered his mom.

"So now you are mad at me?"

"No but we are disappointed in you. What you did was really unforgivable. You don't know that Mikan took over our company for a while when we were in another country and you left all the responsibility to your sister who couldn't handle it. It was a good thing she helped Aoi. She took over all your duties as an heir and brother for you when you were gone but all you did was to hurt her." Explained his mom.

"We are not mad at you. You just disappointed us but whatever happens, you are still our son so we have to accept and understand you." Added his dad.

After hearing that Natsume went to his room and slept as if nothing affected him throughout the day.

* * *

A/N: It's finished! So what do you think? You liked it or not? Please tell me by reviewing.. The next chapter Lunch, School and Disappearance..

-mae-chan


	6. Lunch, School and Disappearance

A/N: Chapter five is here.. I'm happy that there are five more reviews in my story so I decided to make another chapter and post it now..

princessangel123, iLOVEhim:D - Thanks for the review… :D

anime 100% - actually the reaction of the girls' brothers were based on how I might react when some girl cheated on my little brother and made him really depressed.. well, I won't be violent but i would really be angry at that girl. hehe.. :P

sapphire3344 – Kyoya is definitely a boy so he is Natsume's father while Kaoru is Natsume's mother.. I know that some boy animes have the name 'Kaoru' like the one in Ouran High School Host Club but Kaoru is the name of Natsume's real mother according to the GA manga.

amanda :) – since you kept your promise, I'll keep mine.. I hope you'll like this chapter.. :))

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Chatroom**

The characters' username:

kuroneko27 - Natsume

bunnylover16 - Ruka

14 - Yuu

kokocrunch18 - Koko

awesomeflier18 - Kitsuneme

natsumeismine - Luna

britluvruka - Brittany

yuuber - Amber

rinakokorocks - Rina

kitsumylove - Priscilla

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day in Koizumi Mansion, 11:00

Natsume's car was parked in front of the doors to the mansion. Natsume was outside his car leaning on it while waiting for Luna to come out of the mansion.

"Hi Natsume-kun! Sorry for making you wait."

Luna hugged him then Natsume leaned in to kiss Luna and she kissed backed. Natsume broke the kiss and opened the door and let Luna in the car. He closed it when Luna was inside and went inside the car and drove off to his house.

In the Hyuuga Manor

"Good Afternoon Master Natsume." Greeted the maids.

"Where are my parents and sister?" Asked Natsume.

"In the Dining hall eating." Answered one of the maids.

"Perfect time to introduce you to them, Luna." Stated Natsume.

The maids dispersed while whispering,

"Who is she?" "Is she Master Natsume's new girlfriend?" "She looks like a slut." "Miss Mikan is a lot better." "Miss Mikan was really nice." "Miss Mikan is a lot prettier than her."

Natsume didn't hear this but Luna did and she glared at the maids.

On the way to the dining hall Luna told this to Natsume.

"Natsume-kun, your maids are bad mouthing me."

"They did?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll tell mom and dad to fire them all."

"Thank you Natsume-kun." Luna smiled triumphantly and followed Natsume.

In the Dining Hall

"Aoi, I want you to finish your food even if Natsume joins us." Ordered Kaoru, Aoi and Natsume's mom.

"But-"

"No buts Aoi. We know you are angry at your brother but you have to finish your food or you'll be hungry later." Said Kyoya, Aoi and Natsume's dad.

"Okay dad."

Natsume and Luna went in and Natsume proceeded to his seat followed by Luna.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Hi Aoi." Greeted Natsume.

"Hi Natsume." Greeted back his mom.

"Take a seat Natsume. You too Natsume's friend." Said his dad.

Aoi didn't greet him but she just glared at him. She wanted to leave but her parents won't allow her.

"Actually mom, dad and Aoi this is Luna Koizumi my girlfriend." Stated Natsume.

Kaoru and Kyoya almost choked and Aoi almost spitted out her food. They got their drinks and stared at Natsume wide-eyed.

"Are you serious?" Asked Aoi while giving Natsume a what-the-f*ck look.

"Yeah." Confirmed Natsume.

Kaoru, Kyoya and Aoi looked at Luna from head to toe and they didn't like what the saw.

Luna wore a red mini dress that features halter style, silver metallic print, plunge front, drawstring tie back and back elastic band. It was very short. She had heavy make-up.

'She looks like a slut!" Thought Aoi.

'Doesn't she know how to dress appropriately?' Thought Kaoru and Kyoya.

"Uhmm… Natsume, me and your mom has something important to attend to so excuse us." Said Kyoya.

"It's uhmm.. nice to meet you Koizumi. Please excuse us." Said Kaoru.

Kyoya and Kaoru didn't like Luna but they didn't want to embarrass her because Natsume might be sad if they did that. They made some excuse to get out of the dining hall as to not embarrass Luna.

"Now that mom and dad are gone I don't have to stay here."

"Aoi stay and eat with me and Luna." Ordered Natsume.

"No. I can't stand being around you even more with that THING beside you."

"Aoi respect her. She is my girlfriend and maybe your future sister-in-law. And please fire those maids. They insulted Luna."

"Respect HER? No way! Look at her! She looks like a whore! With want she is wearing it's like she's screaming 'RAPE ME!'… Future sister-in-law?! I'd rather remove Hyuuga in my name than to be her sister-in-law! Don't ever bring her here because if you do I would personally make her regret coming here and throw her out. And as for you, do not ever show yourself to me! You SLUT! And you will not and can not fire any maid here. I'm know what they said and what they feel about that slut and she deserved those insults."

Aoi stormed to her room leaving Natsume shocked at her outburst and Luna pissed because Natsume's sister is one of the people who are in the way for her to be with Natsume.

"It seems your family doesn't like me." Said Luna in a fake sad voice.

"No. mom and dad just left because of work."

"But your sister totally hates me." Luna faked cry.

"Don't worry. It's just Aoi. She'll come around someday."

"I hope so."

Natsume and Luna continued eating. After that Natsume brought Luna to her house and returned to the Hyuuga Manor.

Natsume went to his room and opened his laptop. He signed in to his account and entered the private chat room that is for him and the other members of the Crimson Devils only.

**kuroneko27 entered the chat room.**

**bunnylover16, mrgenius14, kokocrunch18, awesomeflier18 are online.**

**bunnylover16: how did it go, Natsume? Mine didn't go so well.**

**kuroneko27: It didn't go so well either. How about Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme?**

**mrgenius14: It was bad.**

**kokocrunch18: No so good.**

**awesomeflier18: Tell us what happened Natsume.**

**kuroneko27: well, when I introduced Luna my parents excused themselves for work but I think that was just an excuse to get away. Aoi totally insulted Luna. She even threatened Luna to never meet with her again.**

**kokocrunch18: Our parents also left but with a different excuse.**

**awesomeflier18: Renge and Honey threw all of the things they can grab to Priscilla and Rina. They really hate them.**

**mrgenius14: Mom and Dad stayed but they didn't talk. They just respond to a yes or no question. Hana gave Amber a wine shower then walked out and called me a jerk.**

**bunnylover16: Same with Yuu my parents stayed but they stared at Brittany like they were so disgusted with her. They didn't even stop Rima when she insulted Brittany and didn't scold her when she pulled Britanny's hair and shot her with slut cannon.**

**kuroneko27: Ouch…**

**mrgenius14: You guys are lucky because your parent's just walked out and excused themselves not like me and Ruka who had them stay but showed them that they didn't like our girlfriends.**

**kokocrunch18: Anyway, mom said that we will start school tomorrow.**

**kuroneko27: See you at school then.**

**kuroneko27 signed out.**

**bunnylover16: yeah, see you!**

**bunnylover16 signed out.**

**awesomeflier18: Bye!**

**kokocrunch18: Bye!**

**mrgenius14: Bye!**

**Awesomeflier18, kokocrunch18, mrgenius14 signed out.**

After this the boys slept to forget the problems that happened that day.

The next day in Alice University

Students are chatting when five cars came and parked.

The last one to arrive was a premium ice white BMW 1 Series 128i Coupe. A boy came out and went to the other door of the car to open it and a girl came out of it. The boy was Yuu and the girl was Amber.

The pacific sky blue Infiniti G37 Convertible Base and the laser blue metallic Nissan 370Z Roadster Base arrived the same time. They arrive 30 seconds before Yuu. Koko and Rina came out of Koko's Infiniti G37 while Kitsuneme and Priscilla came out of Kitsuneme's Nissan 370Z.

The second one to arrive was a vibrant red Mazda RX-8 Sport. Ruka and Brittany came out of it. Ruka owns the Mazda.

And the first one to arrive was metallic silver Volvo C30 T5. This car of course belongs to the Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume came out of it and so did Luna.

"Hey Natsume! Nice car…" Said Kitsuneme.

"Yeah." Agreed Koko.

Natsume just smirked.

"Why do you think that parking space is reserved?" Asked Ruka.

"I don't know. By the looks of it 16 cars can be parked there." Answered Natsume.

Soon the some students removed the reserved sign of the six car parking space but didn't touch the ten left and 6 six cars instantly parked there. Five of the six cars were familiar to the boys.

Five girls stepped out of the five cars and a boy with silver hair stepped out of the sixth car. The girls were the boy's sisters and the boy was Youichi, Mikan's brother.

"I heard what you were talking about Natsume." Started Aoi.

"You should call me onii-san or Natsume-nii, Aoi." Ordered Natsume.

"No. From now on we won't treat you like brothers since we don't have respect to all of you already." Refused Aoi.

"Rima explain to Ruka why this parking space is reserved." Ordered Youichi.

"Ruka, this space is reserved for us who hold the titles in our division. The ten spaces there which are unoccupied are for the title-holders of your division. The It-Girl, The Sweetheart, The Angel, The Princess, and lastly the Queen of Alice University owns the five spaces. Their counterpart owns the remaining five. But their counterpart can only be declared if the boy is officially the boyfriend of the girl. For example a boy can only be declared the It-Boy if he is the boyfriend of the It-Girl."

"Who are the current title-holders?" Asked Kitsuneme.

"I'll take over Rima. The Sweetheart of Alice University is Anna-nee. The Angel of Alice University is Nonoko-nee. The It-Girl of Alice University is Sumire-nee. The Princess of Alice University is Hotaru-nee." Answered Renge.

"Who is the Queen of Alice University?" Asked Natsume.

"The Queen of Alice University is…" Renge was cut off by Youichi.

"My sister, Mikan Sakura." Continued Youichi.

"The five spaces for their counterparts were never occupied since they studied here because the five of you were not here that time but now even if you are back the students didn't remove the reserved sign for the five of you because you are not their boyfriends anymore." Declared Hana.

The boys were not affected by what their sisters and Youichi had said so they just walked to their buildings with their girlfriends.

When the boys entered the building with their girlfriends many people started to gossip about them.

"Its them right?" "Yeah." "They cheated on our queen and her friends." "They are despicable." "Their girlfriends are nothing compared to Mikan-sama and the others."

"Natsume-kun…" Whined Luna.

"Just ignore them."

Natsume and the rest went to class 3-A. They took the free seats at the back and sat their. Their classmates gave them an odd look but didn't say anything.

Class started and the ended but the Pure Angels never showed up. A week has passed and the news had spread like wild fire that the Pure Angels were missing.

All the students were called to the auditorium to watch an interview to the family of the Pure Angels.

All of the parents and brothers of the Pure Angels were seated on the couch on the stage with the interviewer.

The interview had been going for sometime and it was time to ask the question that everyone wanted to be answered.

"Where are the members of the Pure Angels?" Asked the interviewer.

"My sister and her friends had DISAPPEARED…" Answered Persona.

Everyone was shocked. Everyone wanted to know why even though some people already know the answer.

But as the interview was finished the only thing that stuck in the crowd's mind was,

'_The Pure Angels have Disappeared.'_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think about it? Is it good or not? Please tell me.. The next chapter "The Return and Revenge"..

-mae-chan :))


	7. The Return and Revenge

A/N: Chapter six is up! Enjoy.. Oh! Before I forget, the seats in Alice University is a long chair that is for two students.. The desk is also a long desk for the two students..

HMVP – thanks for the review.. I'm glad that you are excited to what will happen..

anime 100% - well, your idea was good so I decided to use it.. Thanks for the suggestion..

amanda :) – oh shocks.. thanks for that.. I'm happy that you think that I'm a good writer.. hehe.. :))

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice..

* * *

Chapter 6

One month later

Many people still wonders where the Pure Angels have gone to. After the interview the families of the Pure Angels didn't say anything to the media anymore. Their families kept quiet about it. No one made some rumors about this disappearance not because they are afraid of the five most richest families but because they love the Pure Angels and they don't think the Pure Angels deserve to have those nasty rumors about them.

In Alice University

Luna her friends took the titles that were left by the Pure Angels. Many students hated them but they couldn't do anything because they were afraid. They think that no one ever deserved those titles besides the Pure Angels.

Luna is the current Queen of Alice University.

Brittany is the current Princess of Alice University.

Rina is the current Campus Sweetheart of Alice University.

Priscilla is the current Angel of Alice University.

Amber is the current It-Girl of Alice University.

Natsume is the current King of Alice University.

Ruka is the current Prince of Alice University.

Koko is the current Campus Playboy of Alice University.

Kitsuneme is the current Devil of Alice University.

Yuu is the current It-Boy of Alice University.

In the reserved parking space six cars are already parked. It was owned by the sisters of Crimson Devils and Youichi.

Soon ten cars arrived. Five of these are owned by the Crimson Devils and the remaining five were owned by Luna and her friends.

*bell rings*

All of the students went to their classrooms and so did sixteen title-holders.

After an hour five cars came to the parking lot. They went to five free spaces to park their cars.

A pink haired girl came out of the lava gray pearl effect Audi 128 5.2 Coupe Quattro with Auto R Tronic. She wore a baby pink adorable mini dress features flutter sleeves, front and back cross over v-neckline, back tie, slightly pleated bust, and foil detailing. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Brown Fuax Leather Ruched Studded Trim Round Toe Boot. She had her Jessica Simpson Floral Garden Sm Hobo and DKNY DY4053 329173 Sunglasses Havana Frame with Brown Lens.

A blue haired girl came out of the jet stream blue metallic Tesla Roaster Convertible. She wore a sky blue mini dress featuring braided halter strap, rhinestone snake hoop décor, drape front, and finished with shirred banded hemline. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Taupe Lace Up T-Strap Peep Toe Ankle Heel Platform Boots. She had her Jessica Simpson Palm Beach Satchel and Dior Myladydior sunglasses.

A green haired girl came out of the velocity yellow tint coat Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 3ZR. She wore a sea green sexy figure flattering dress that features: removable halter strap, ruffle tier with shimmer foil printed, and finished with front zipper closure. It ended two inches above her mid-thigh. She also wore a White Faux Leather Strappy Knotted O-ring Heels. She had her Gucci Handbag Horsebit Fur with Leather Trim Hobo Bag 145764 and Armani Exchange Oversized Shield Sunglasses.

A raven haired girl came out of the GT silver metallic Porsche Boxster S. She wore purple metallic double layer mini dress with an adjustable neck tie, feathery metallic prints, and ruching at the banded bottom. It ended an inch above her mid-thigh. She also wore a Silver Metallic Patent Single Vamp Ankle Strap Heels. She had her Dior Handbag Gaucho Large Leather Bag NGC44923 and MICHAEL Michael Kors "Drake" Sunglasses.

A brunette came out of the hot red Ferrari 430 Scuderia. She wore a mini dress that features: off shoulder style, dolman sleeves, black and silver stripe print with glitter design, and finished with bottom band. It ended three inches above her mid-thigh. She also wore a Champagne Faux Leather Lace Up Sandal Boot. She had her Prada BN1408 Oro Tessuto/Nylon Pouch and Marc MMJ086S Fashion Sunglasses.

"It's payback time." Said the blue haired girl.

"Yup!" Agreed the pink haired girl.

"No one steals my title…" Said the green haired girl.

"Don't worry. We'll take it back." Declared the raven haired girl.

"It's time for our revenge girls. Let's go." Stated the brunette.

The five girls strutted inside their building.

In the building some students are in the corridor chatting.

The Crimson Devils were in their room with their girlfriends.

The moment the big doors of the building opened all students stopped talking and stared at the five girls who were strutting in front of them.

The brunette was in front. The raven and green haired girls were behind the brunette and the pink and blue haired girls were behind the raven and green haired girl. They were walking in a V formation. These girls and the formation were familiar to the students. Some already knew who they were and some were still doubtful about the girls identities since they were all wearing shades.

*Bell rings*

All the students snapped out of their daze and went to their rooms.

The five girls smiled and went to the room 3-A. Outside the room was a teacher waiting for the girls.

"Hi! I'm Maka Albarn, your English teacher. You are the new students, right?"

"More like returning students but new students are fine." Answered the green haired girl.

"Great. You can call me Maka-sensei. Come in when I give the signal."

The girls teacher went inside the room.

"Class settle down. We have five new students. Girls please enter and introduce yourselves."

The girls went inside the room. T

he girls removed their shades and the students all looked surprised and happy.

"Hi guys! We're back but we will still introduce ourselves since I see some people here who still don't know us." The brunette eyed the Crimson Devils and the girls beside them.

"Sumire Shouda. 18 years old." Said the green haired girl.

"Anna Umenomiya Ogasawara. 18 years old." Said the pink haired girl.

"Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara. 18 years old. Anna's twin." Said the blue haired girl.

"Hotaru Imai. 18 years old." Said the raven haired girl.

"Mikan Sakura. 18 years old." Said the brunette.

"Girls take your seats and I'll leave for a meeting now."

The teacher left and the girls went to the seats at the back which were occupied by the Crimson Devils and their girlfriends.

Sumire went to the seat that Yuu and Amber occupied. Anna went to Koko and Rina's place. Nonoko went to Kitsuneme and Priscilla's seat. Hotaru went to Ruka and Brittany's seat. Mikan went to Natsume and Luna.

The seating arrangement was like this:

Yuu-Amber Koko-Rina Natsume-Luna Ruka-Brittany Kitsuneme-Priscilla

"Could you go to other seats?" Asked Anna.

"Why?" Asked Koko in a cold voice.

"So no one told you guys, huh?" Said Hotaru.

"These are our seats so MOVE!" Ordered Sumire.

"Sumire-chan can you just go to other seats? We already occupied these seats since the day we came to this class." Asked Amber in a fake sweet voice.

"Don't call me by my name. Only deserving people can call us by our first name and NO we can't occupy other seats." Answered Sumire.

"You don't have your names on it. Anyone can occupy these seats so scram." Stated Natsume.

"Hyuuga you will eat your words. Could the ten of you just stand and get off there for a moment." Ordered Mikan in a cold voice.

The students were smiling but the Crimson Devils and their girlfriends ignored it and got out of their seats.

The Pure Angels positioned themselves like the will kick the chair so it will turn over.

"Mikan can I have a strength alice stone? I don't want to give an effort. I might break my nails." Whined Sumire.

"Okay Sumire. I'll give you one so stop whining. You guys want one also?" Asked Mikan.

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru nodded as a sign that they want one also.

Mikan formed four alice stones and threw it at her friends.

She whispered 'Insert' and the alice stones were inserted in her friends bodies.

After that was done the five girls kicked the seat and it turned over but Mikan was a little too hard.

"Oops… I put too much strength." Said Mikan.

"The ten of you come here and look under the seats." Ordered Hotaru.

The boys and their girlfriends looked at it and they saw the Pure Angel's names engraved on the chairs.

"See… Our names ARE on IT. Those seats are made especially for us so…"

"SCRAM!" Ordered the Pure Angels.

All the students in the room laughed at their ten classmates who were just embarrassed by the Pure Angels. The Pure Angels smirked and the ten students who were put to shame were mad and proceeded to the other free seats.

Time passed and it was lunch time.

The Crimson Devils along with Luna and her friends were on their way to their classroom after eating at the cafeteria when they saw a commotion happening.

Their cars were being towed away from their parking lot. They ran to parking area.

"Why are you removing our cars?!" Yelled Luna.

"This place is for the title-holders." Answered one student who was towing their cars.

"We ARE the title-holders!" Shouted Brittany.

Before the student can answer back a hot red Ferrari, GT silver metallic Porsche Boxster, lava gray pearl effect Audi, jet stream blue metallic Tesla Roaster, and velocity yellow tint coat Chevrolet Corvette raced their way to the parking area that sent the girls back and seat on the floor.

The boys helped their girlfriends up and stared at the five girls who came out of the cars.

"Sorry but we are TAKING BACK OUR TITLES." Declared Mikan.

"You can't do that. You are just new." Replied Priscilla.

"Oh we CAN. We just DID." Stated Nonoko.

"You are lying!" Yelled Rina.

"Then see the bulletin board for yourself and be embarrassed." Suggested Hotaru.

"Before we forget, please remove those five cars next to ours. Those are not owned by our boyfriends." Requested Sumire as she pointed the cars of the Crimson Devils.

The Pure Angels smiled triumphantly and went to their room. Lunch is almost over anyways.

The class didn't have a teacher again.

Some students admiring the Pure Angels, some were chatting about random stuff and some students, particularly ten students were glaring and cursing the Pure Angels for coming back and tearing them away from their titles.

The class stopped talking when the door slammed open.

"I see you are back Mikan-nee. Welcome back." Said Youichi as he went to his sister to hug her and so did Aoi.

"It's been long since we last saw each other Hotaru-nee. I upgraded my slut cannon." Said Rima as she went to Hotaru.

"How was Venice, Sumire-nee?" Asked Hana to Sumire.

"It was nice Hana." Answered Sumire.

Renge and Honey went to Anna and Nonoko and talked about their experiences in Venice.

"Wait. I thought the Pure Angels had gone missing and all of you didn't have contact to them?" Asked a random student.

"Oh that…" Said Aoi.

"We lied. The reason why Persona-nii and Subaru-nii were the ones who answered the questions after declaring that they disappeared is because they are the only ones who can lie without showing any emotions besides me." Answered Youichi.

"They just went to Venice to relax and they didn't want to be disturbed so they said that they disappeared." Explained Renge.

Everyone understood and went back to minding their own business.

Mikan stood up and said, "Pure Angels will be having a concert later at 7pm here in Alice University."

"Everyone can come for free." Declared Hotaru.

"This is our Comeback Concert." Stated Anna.

"We hope all of you will come and watch us." Requested Nonoko.

"We will go now. See you at the concert." Said Sumire.

The girls went out of their room followed by Aoi and her friends and Youichi.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Please review.. The next chapter, "The Come Back Concert or Something More?"

-mae-chan


	8. The Comeback Concert or Something More?

A/N: I'm sooo happy to the reviews that I got on chapter six and because of that I'm giving you chapter seven earlier than I planned.. :)

iLOVEhim:D – thanks for the compliment.. *blushing and smiling*

HMVP – sorry but I can't upload more than one chapter per day because I'm still working on my two Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfics.. But I can update everyday and I'll try to update two chapters on one day if I have an extra time..

bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o – sorry but I can't tell that to you.. You'll find it out on the future chapters.. And don't worry I'll put the title of the songs and the band/ singer..

anime 100% - the time that I was reading the chapter after I finished it to check for errors, I was laughing madly when I got to that part. I didn't expect that it'll make me laugh so hard.. Hahaha..

amanda :) – sorry I can't do that.. Why don't you see for yourself? It'll be much better that way, right? :))

Rigoudon3 - thanks for the review.. :D

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

_Hotaru Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko Singing**

_**All of them Singing**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs used in the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

It was now 6:45 pm. Many people are already gathered in Alice University. Some were students of Alice University and some were outsiders who wanted to see the Comeback Concert of the Pure Angels who were missing for a month. Even the Crimson Devils and their girlfriends are there to watch the concert.

In the back stage

"It's almost time Mikan…" Reminded Hotaru.

"Yeah. Are you ready guys?" Asked Mikan.

"Of course." Answered Sumire.

"I missed the stage and crowd." Said Anna.

"Come one. We don't want them to keep waiting, right?" Said Nonoko.

The four girls nodded and went to the stage.

The stage was dark. There aren't any lights yet. Mikan made her way to the mic at the center of the stage. Hotaru went to the keyboard and Sumire went to the drums. Anna and Nonoko got the two electric guitars that were leaning on the drums and positioned themselves.

"Is everyone ready for us?!" Yelled Mikan.

After Mikan said this, the lights turned on and there on the stage stood the Pure Angels.

Mikan was wearing a red strapless tube top, faux denim fabric, elastic band on top and bottom that ended three inches above her bellybutton under a Green Camouflage Pocket Zipper Hoodie and a black lame mini skirt with side slits and belt with oversized grommets. She also wore Black Faux Suede Stud Strap Zipper Heel Boots and Silver Rhinestone Cat Charm Necklace (gift from someone), Red Faceted Rhinestone Stud Earrings, and three Silver Engrave High Polish Texture Bangle Bracelet.

Hotaru wore a black boat neck, metallic screen printed design, short sleeves and finishing with cutout back tunic and finishing with asymmetrical hem and silver Shiny Lame Wet Look Zipper Legging Pants. She also wore White Faux Leather Strappy Knotted O-ring Heels and Clear Red Rhinestone Bunny Dangle Earrings (gift from someone) and Gold Chain Rhinestone Decor Designer Inspired Bracelet.

Anna wore a Beige Lace Up Back Spaghetti Strap Satin Top and black Lace Layered Ruffled Mini Skirt. She also wore White Fabric Bow One Band Platform Ankle Strapy Wedge Sandal and Pink Rhinestone Kangaroo Dotted Shimmer Chain Necklace (gift from someone) and Gold Rhinestone Fairy Cross Leg Pendant Necklace.

Nonoko wore a Teal Strapless Lace Design Belted Top and grey Zipper Pocket Cropped Sweat Pants. She also wore Black Faux Snake Skin Mesh Cage Open Toe Heels and Silver Butterfly Charm Earrings (gift from someone) and White Beaded Heart Chain Necklace.

Sumire wore a Yellow Gingham Plaid Smocked Sheer short Sleeve Top and green Camouflage Zipper Pockets Capri Shorts. She also wore Gold Faux Leather Strappy Open Toe Casual Sandals and White Y Mini Rhinestone Alphabet Earrings (gift from someone), Silver Three Ring Cuff Bracelet and Blue Multidolphin Charm Necklace.

The crowd went wild and cheered for the Pure Angels.

The Pure Angels smiled and started the concert.

"This song is for a certain guy who treated me like this before." Mikan eyed a certain Raven haired boy who was in front of the crowd with his friends and their girlfriends.

[Unwanted- Avril Lavigne]

All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

[chorus]  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

_(So unwanted)  
_No, I just don't understand why  
you won't talk to me  
It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

[chorus]  
Make me go away

I tried to belong  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
Its been so long  
I'll write this song  
If that's what it take

[chorus (2x)]  
**Make me go away**  
**_Make me go away_**

"How are you doing Japan?! Did you miss us?" Asked Mikan.

"YES!!!!" Shouted the crowd.

'_They are still wearing those anniversary gifts. They are not over us yet. Stupid girls.' Thought five boys in the crowd._

"This time, this song is for boys who are liars." Said Hotaru.

[Revenge is Sweeter (than you ever were) by The Veronicas]

I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
_And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one  
_  
You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
**_What the hell's wrong with you?  
_**  
Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
_Do you even care what I'm going through?  
_**Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me**  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
_**Revenge is sweeter than you ever were**  
_  
I'm so mad at you right now  
_I can't even find the words  
_And you're on the way down  
_I can't wait to see you burn  
_You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
**_What the hell's wrong with you?  
_**  
Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
_Do you even care what I'm going through?  
_**Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me**  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
**_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
_**_(than you ever were) _**(than you ever were)**  
**_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
_**  
Nothing can save you now that it's over  
_I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
_**_Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care  
_**  
**Nothing can save you now, nothing**  
**Nothing can save you now, nothing**

Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
_Do you even care what I'm going through?  
_**You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me**  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
**_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
_**_(than you ever were) _**(than you ever were)**  
**_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_ **

[Falling Down by Selena Gomez]

_Oh, oh, oh..._  
**Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...**

_Oh, oh, oh..._  
**Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...**

You walk and talk  
Like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles  
You don't need an invitation  
You spend your money  
You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction

_It won't be long my darling  
_Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
_**All of the ones supposed to be there for...**  
_  
_...you...!_** (you...!)**  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning around,  
_You...!_ **(you...!)**  
_When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...!_ **(you...!)**  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, **_falling down_!**

You're falling down, _you're falling down..._ **_You're falling down_**

What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
_**You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic**  
_  
_It won't be long my darling  
_Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
_**All of the ones supposed to be there for...**  
_  
_...you...!_ **(you...!)**  
**When you're falling down**  
**The world starts spinning around,**  
_You...!_** (you...!)**  
_When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...!_ **(you...!)**  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, **_falling down!_**

_Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
_Smile for the camera, cause we're all about to trash ya!  
_Smile for the camera, camera..._ (camera) **Smile for the camera..**  
Who's gonna catch ya?

_You...!_ **(you)**

_...you...!_ **(you...!)**  
_When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning around,  
You...!_ (you...!)  
**When you're falling down**  
**Now it's not all about,**  
_You...!_ (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, **_falling down!_**

**_Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
Smile for the camera, cause we're all about to trash ya!_ **

"How was that?! Do you like some more?!" Asked Anna. The crowd cheered.

"For this song we will do something." Said Nonoko.

"Are you ready guys?" Yelled Sumire.

The crowd cheered again.

[Friday I'll be Over You by Allison Iraheta]

Oh Yeah!  
Monday, Tuesday, We're were cool!  
_Wednesday, I felt about you!  
_**Caught my heart by telling lies!  
**_**You work what you appetite!**_

_**But silly me to believe.  
I was unique!  
When I'm done, you put all the show.  
Oh, you gotta go!**_

*The spotlight were focused on the Crimson Devils*

Cause what's true, about you!  
_Who are you when I'm gone?  
_**Wanted to be with you.**

_**Don't know but I was on.**_

*Mikan started to go down the stage and walked towards Natsume while singing*

Cause you got me to forget me.

*Hotaru left the keyboard and went to towards Ruka while singing*  
_Oh you know that's true._

*Anna and Nonoko left the guitars and went to Koko and Kitsuneme while singing. Sumire also went to Yuu while singing.*_  
_**Yeah you got me to forget me**

*****While walking Mikan and Anna removed their necklace while Hotaru, Nonoko and Sumire removed their earrings. When they reached the boys' hands and held It.***  
**_**So Friday I'll be over you!**_

*The girls left the boys and on their hands were the anniversary gifts that they gave the girls before. The girls went up the stage and went back to their places.*

Oh Yeah!  
No No I ain't gonna cry!  
_Go and be with her tonight!  
_**I really don't care what you do!  
**_**Cause Friday I'll be over you!**_

_**And silly me to believe  
I was unique  
When I'm done you put all the show!  
Oh, You gotta got!**_

Cause what's true about you  
_Who are you when I'm gone?  
_**Wanted to be with you?  
**_**Don't know but I was on!**_

Cause you got me to forget me  
_Oh you know that's true!  
_**Yeah you get me to forget me!  
**_**So Friday I'll be over you!**_

Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah!  
And Silly me to believe..  
_When I'm done you put on a show…  
_**Oh You know that's true!**

Oh Oh!!  
Cause you get me to forget me  
_Oh! Yeah you get me to forget me  
_**So Friday I'll be over you**

Cause what's true about you  
_Who are you when I'm gone?  
_**Wanted to be with you  
**_**Don't know but I was on**_

Cause you get me to forget me  
_Oh you know that's true  
_**Yeah you get me to forget me  
**_**So Friday I'll be over you!**_

"This is the last song for the night. This song is for the Crimson Devils who were our ex-boyfriends." Said Mikan.

[It's Alright, It's Okay by Ashley Tisdale]

You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
**To proceed**  
**And slowly**  
**I took your words**  
**And walked away**

_No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say  
_  
**_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
_**Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
_I wont return  
_**Our bridge has burned down**  
I'm stronger now  
_**Alright, OK**  
**I'm so much better without you**  
**I won't be sorry**  
_  
You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
_Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
_**So deep**  
**But now I see things clear**

**_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
_**Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
_I wont return  
_**Our bridge has burned down**  
I'm stronger now  
**_Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
_**  
Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
_Just save them for someone in need  
_**It's Way to late**  
**_I'm closing the door  
_**  
_**It's Alright, OK**  
**I'm so much better without you**  
**I won't be sorry**  
_Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
_I wont return  
_**Our bridge has burned down**  
I'm stronger now  
**_Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
_**  
**It's Alright, OK**  
_Alright, OK  
_Without you  
No matter what you say  
**It's Alright, OK**  
_Alright, OK  
_Without you  
**_I won't be sorry_ **

"Goodnight guys!" Said the Pure Angels as they left the stage.

In the Parking Area

The Crimson Devils were the only one left there. Their girlfriends already headed home.

"I can't believe this!" Yelled Natsume.

He was pissed. All of them were.

"We were the one who dumped them but this feels like we were the one dumped by them." Said Ruka.

"Their wasn't any official break up so even if we already have girlfriends that isn't considered the end of our relationship with them." Explained Yuu.

"When they did this almost whole of Japan witnessed that they are ending our relationship with them. Everyone saw that they gave some expensive jewelries to us. It's obvious that we were the ones who gave this to them as a symbol of our commitment to them." Continued Koko.

"This sucks! Let's just go home." Suggested Kitsuneme.

The four boys nodded and went to their cars and left.

At the backstage

"Part 2 of Operation: Revenge is accomplished!" Cheered the girls.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I hope you liked it.

-mae-chan


	9. The New Students and Dodge Ball

A/N: I sad that I only got three reviews in my last chapter.. Well, three is better than none, right? Thanks for the review iLOVEhim:D , amanda :) , HMVP! This chapter is for the three of you.. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice..

* * *

Chapter 8

The Day after the Concert, in class 3-A

Everyone was talking about the concert last night.

The Crimson Devils and their girlfriends are talking among themselves since no one in class seemed to want to talk to them.

Five minutes before the class starts the Pure Angels came with a smile on their faces.

"Good morning everyone!" Greeted Mikan.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan." "Good Morning Sakura-san." "Good Morning Mikan-sama."

The Pure Angels went to their seats.

They couldn't talk to each other since they were in different chairs.

The vacant seat beside each of them weren't occupied.

"Hey Koko."

"What is it, Natsume?"

"Try to read the girls' minds."

This got the attention of Kitsuneme, Ruka, Yuu and their girlfriends.

"Why do you want to do that Natsume?" Asked Ruka.

"They might have something planned to do with us again. I want to be prepared this time." Said Natsume.

"Okay."

Koko tried reading their minds but something was stopping him from doing that then his head started hurting because of trying so hard to read the girls' minds.

The Pure Angels noticed that someone was trying to get passed Mikan's Nullifying Alice.

They all have nullification alice stone courtesy of Mikan to protect themselves from other alices especially mind-readers.

_'It's a mind-reader. This is Koko's doing.' Thought the girls._

The girls looked at each it other like they were talking to each other.

Being best friends with each other since they were toddlers has its advantages.

With one look they already understand what each other is saying without any need of words.

The girls then nodded.

"Kokoro Yome, I suggest you stop trying to read our mind." Said Anna coldly.

"It'll only make your head hurt. We are protected by Mikan's Nullifying Alice so you won't be able to read our minds no matter how hard you try." Explained Sumire with a glare.

The boys were pissed because they were once again put to shame by the Pure Angels.

The Pure Angels returned to what they were doing and so were the Crimson Devils.

Soon the teacher went inside the room.

"Class! We have new students. They are from Venice. I think you know them since they are famous. Treat them properly and nicely." Said the teacher.

Soon five boys came inside.

The class stared at them wide-eyed except the Crimson Devils who didn't care, Mikan who was reading a book, Hotaru who was working on an invention, Anna who was trying her new cookies, Nonoko who was trying her newly experimented drink and Sumire who was admiring her newly polished nails.

"Introduce yourselves…" Ordered the teacher.

"Sasuke Uchiha. 19 years old. Fire and Lighting Alice."

"Soul Evans. 19 years old. Weapon and Ice Alice."

"Hao Asakura. 19 years old. Soul and Earth Manipulation Alice."

"Kukai Souma. 19 years old. Sports and Wind Alice."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. 19 years old. Transformation and Water Alice."

"As all of you know we are the band called the B. Forest" Said Kukai.

"Go find some seats and I'll leave for a meeting." Said the teacher as he went out of the room.

The new students looked around the room and instantly found what they were looking for.

The class stared at them as they went their way to the seats at the back.

This caught the attention of the Crimson Devils and kept their eyes on each of the boys who were making their way to their ex-girlfriends' seats.

'_They still haven't noticed us. Surprising them would be good.' Thought the new students._

Sasuke went up to Mikan and leaned on her table while using one finger to make the book that Mikan was reading lean down a little bit so he can near his face to Mikan's.

"Hey princess. Nice to see you here. Mind me seating with you?"

Mikan looked at his eyes and instantly knew the boy in front of her.

The boy in front of her had a smirk plastered in his face.

"Sasuke." Acknowledged Mikan.

Sasuke's face was just inches apart from Mikan and Mikan didn't even lean her head back to get away from his face and just stared and smiled at each other.

This got Natsume angry.

He sent fire towards Sasuke but it went back to Natsume because Sasuke controlled the fire that Natsume sent towards him.

This made Natsume very very angry.

"Sure. You can seat beside me, Sasuke-kun." Said Mikan with a smile.

Sasuke leaned back and went beside Mikan to seat next to her and read the book that she was reading.

Hao went to Hotaru.

He leaned down and used one finger and put it under her chin to tilt Hotaru's head to face him.

"It's nice to see you again, gorgeous."

Hotaru looked straight in his eyes.

Soon a smile formed on her lips.

Everyone who was watching was shocked.

Hotaru never smiled on just anyone. Only few people deserved her smile.

Ruka almost called for a lion to jump on Hao but stopped himself when Brittany held his hand.

"Still calling me 'gorgeous', huh? Mr. Playboy."

"I'm telling the truth. You ARE gorgeous. And I'm not a playboy anymore. I changed."

"Really? Let's see if you really got rid of your playboy habits."

"Mind if I seat beside you, gorgeous?"

"Seat there if you like. I don't care."

Hotaru got back to her work as Hao observed her and at times hand her some tools.

Soul went to Anna who was biting one cookie that she made.

Soul leaned down and took a bite of Anna's cookie.

Koko was half way to standing up when he read Ruka's mind that its best if he didn't do anything.

"Your cooking is still the best, Anna."

"Thanks Soul."

"Can I seat with you?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

Soul sat next to Anna and ate with her.

Ikuto went to Nonoko who was drinking with a straw then suddenly Ikuto had a straw in his hand.

He put the straw in the glass and started to sip some.

"Refreshing. Missed me, babe?"

"Nope."

"I'm hurt. Not even a bit?"

"Okay… I KINDA missed you."

"I knew it."

"I know you really really missed me."

"Yeah. I didn't find anyone who deserved to be called 'babe' by me when you girls left. "

"The great devil of Venice didn't find any girl to be called 'babe'? Shocking."

"I found the perfect one to be called 'babe' and I couldn't find anyone who can surpass and replace her when she left."

Nonoko smiled at him sweetly and Ikuto smiled back at her.

"Mind me seating with you?"

"No. You can seat there if you like."

Ikuto grinned and sat next to Nonoko.

Nonoko offered Ikuto if he would want a drink but Ikuto insisted that it's fine with him if they shared.

Nonoko didn't have any problem with this so they shared the drink.

Kitsuneme wanted to throw the guy outside with his alice but didn't when he saw Koko hold back.

Kukai walked up to Sumire who was admiring her nails.

Kukai held Sumire's hand and kissed it.

Sumire looked up at him.

Yuu was hiding his angered expression and tried to calm himself.

"It's an honor to meet you again, Ms. Beautiful."

"Still with the sweet words and prince-like approach?"

Kukai smiled sheepishly at her and Sumire just smiled at him.

"Do you want to seat beside me?"

"I'd be honored."

Kukai sat with her and looked at the others.

"Guys!" Yelled Mikan.

The five new students looked at Mikan so did the other students.

"I want you to have this. There are some pesky mind-readers here and some violent jerks. I don't want you fight with your alice or else this university would be destroyed."

Mikan threw Nullification Alice Stones at the five new students and whispered, "insert".

The stones went inside their body and were instantly activated.

"Now, there is no need to worry about mind-readers and some alice that can hurt you." Said Mikan.

"Thanks Mikan-chan." Said Kukai while the others nodded.

"So why did you come here?" Asked Mikan.

"We just wanted to see you girls." Said Hao.

"Really?" Asked Sumire who did not believe what Hao said.

"Is it wrong for us to see our g---" Kukai was cut off when Mikan said,

"Silence Alice."

Kukai was saying something but there was no sound.

"Don't tell that yet. We would be the one to announce that." Said Hotaru.

"Why?" Asked Ikuto.

"Enough Ikuto. Let's just be patient. Trust them."

Sasuke smiled at Mikan and Mikan was glad that Sasuke trusted her.

"What's the next class?" Asked Anna.

"Gym Class." Answered Sumire.

"What time?" Asked Soul.

"Right about now." Replied Nonoko.

The teacher entered as soon as Nonoko finished her statement.

"Class please changed to your gym clothes and proceed to the gym."

The teacher went ahead of them to arrange the gym.

The students changed and went after the teacher.

In the Gym

"Boys please group yourselves into two and the girls too." Ordered the teacher.

The students followed.

"You will be playing dodge ball." Stated the teacher.

"What ball will we be using? Alice ball or an ordinary ball?" Asked a random student.

Mikan's group and Sasuke's group wanted to use the Alice ball while Luna's group and Natsume's group except the Crimson Devils wanted the ordinary ball.

"Keep Quiet! Let's use a coin. Mikan and Luna both of you choose." Said the teacher.

"Heads." Said Mikan so the other side was Luna's.

The teacher tossed the coin and Mikan won. It means they will use the Alice ball.

"The boys will go first." Announced the teacher.

The boys placed themselves.

"We will beat you." Declared Natsume.

The rest of the Crimson Devils nodded.

"Let's see you try." Retorted Sasuke.

The rest of the B. Forest smirked.

The teacher whistled as a sign of the start of the game.

Natsume's group was the first one to throw the ball.

For twenty minutes the two teams had been throwing the ball at each other and now the ones left were the Crimson Devils and the B. Forest.

"I guess your guys are tired." Said Koko.

"You can do it Sasuke!" Cheered Mikan.

"Don't you dare lose Hao or you'll taste my newly upgraded baka gun." Threatened Hotaru.

"Soul if you win I'll cook your favorite Italian Pasta later!" Shouted Anna.

"Ikuto I know you can do better than that. I'll let you call me 'babe' for the rest of my life if you win." Said Nonoko.

"A prince does not lose Kukai!" Yelled Sumire.

"With those girls cheering for us, I don't think we'll get tired at all." Declared Kukai.

Natsume threw the ball and it was covered by fire. It was heading straight to Soul. The fire disappeared when it went near Soul.

"What?!" Yelled Natsume.

"Sakura nullified Natsume's alice! They should get disqualified." Demanded Ruka.

"No, I didn't!" Defended Mikan.

"You are the only one with Nullification Alice here!" Yelled Yuu.

"No I'm not. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Sasuke, Hao, Soul, Ikuto and Kukai have Nullifying Alice too. I gave them stones and inserted in them so they can use it forever." Explained Mikan.

"That is still cheating." Stated Kitsuneme.

"No one ever said that she cannot give any alice stone." Defended Ikuto.

"Enough! Tsukiyomi is right. There is no rule that no one can give any alice to anyone before the game starts. Continue." Settled the teacher.

"This is going to be done fast. Now, who was it that made Anna cry?" Said Soul.

Soul glared at Koko and Koko flinched.

Koko was expecting the ball to turn into a weapon or ice but instead it turned into electricity and went straight to Koko and it hit him.

"Kokoro Yome, you are out!" Announced the teacher.

"Damn. He has more than two alices." Cursed Koko.

"Sponsored by Mikan-chan. Thanks!" Said Soul to Mikan.

"No problem." Mikan smiled at him.

The same happened to the other members of the Crimson Devils. They were easily defeated by the B. Forest.

"Uchiha's Team wins." Declared the teacher.

"We told you…" Teased Hao.

"You can't beat us." Said Sasuke as the

B. Forest went to the Pure and Angels and laughed.

"The next are girls." Announced the teacher.

Mikan had all her teammates together in a barrier except for Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

"Let's finish this fast." Ordered Mikan.

The teacher whistled and the game started.

Sumire threw the ball and it hit five girls.

Luna got the ball and threw it at Mikan but Mikan caught it easily.

Mikan threw the ball at Anna and Anna threw it at Luna's team.

It hit three girls.

After four minutes, the only one who was left in Luna's team was Luna, Brittany, Rina, Priscilla and Amber while on Mikan's team it was still complete because Mikan's other teammates were in a barrier and the other Pure Angels didn't even give an effort to catch or avoid the ball.

Sumire threw the ball at Amber and it multiplied because she used the Doppelganger Alice. It hit her target perfectly.

Luna threw it back at the Pure Angels but Anna just caught it with one hand.

Anna threw the ball at Rina and it turned into ice that hit Rina in the stomach.

Priscilla threw the ball and Nonoko caught it.

Nonoko threw it back at her and it turned into hair that instantly hit its target.

Luna and Brittany were so pissed. Brittany threw the ball and Hotaru caught it.

Hotaru threw it back and it turned to lightning that hit her and caused Brittany's hair to stand up.

Hotaru laughed and so did everyone except the Crimson Devils who were stopping themselves from laughing.

Luna was the only one left now. Luna threw the ball at Mikan and Mikan caught it.

"I wonder what you would feel if you got hit by your boyfriend's alice?" Asked Mikan while smirking.

Luna started to panic.

Mikan threw the ball and now it was surrounded by fire.

It was about to hit Luna but suddenly the fire was gone and what hit her was a plain ball.

Everyone stared at Mikan.

"What? I'm not that mean, you know. I know how to pity someone." Said Mikan.

"Sakura's team wins. You are all dismissed." Said the teacher.

"That was fast, princess." Praised Sasuke.

"They were nothing. We didn't even break a sweat." Said Mikan.

The Pure Angels and the B. Forest walked out of the gym while laughing at Luna and her friends and the total lose of the Crimson Devils.

The Crimson Devils were so pissed at the girls and the newbies but what they didn't know is that something will happen that they definitely won't like.

* * *

A/N:How is it? Please Review.. Here are the B. Forest's Character Profile

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Description: Imagine Sasuke from Naruto

Name: Hao Asakura

Description: Imagine Hao in Shaman King

Name: Soul Evans

Description: Imagine Soul in Soul Eater only he isn't crouching and his teeth are not that sharp.

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Description: Imagine Ikuto from Shugo Chara

Name: Kukai Souma

Description: Imagine Kukai from Shugo Chara

-mae-chan


	10. The Announcement

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had some boy problems and my best friend always wants me to come with her to watch basketball games of her crush.. I didn't have time for the past days because of that.. Sorry about it.. Here is chapter 9..

amanda :) – well, new characters means new happenings.. hehe.. :P

iLOVEhim:D , Rigoudon3 , anime 100% , HMVP , – Thanks for the reviews.. :))

TKCreme – oh no! I'm not planning on giving Luna's group their happy ending.. Just keep on reading.. I know you'll like the ending that I have in mind.. hehe.. :D

bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o – I really think that the Crimson Devils deserve that for what they have done.. I really hate cheaters and liars.. I have bad experience with them.. Actually, this story was formed in my mind because of them so I might as well thank them a little.. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

_Hotaru Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko Singing**

_**All of them Singing**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the members of B. Forest..

* * *

Chapter 9

After their gym class they all proceeded to their classroom. After a few hours it was finally lunch time.

The students all proceeded to the cafeteria. The Pure Angels are with the B. Forest eating in one table. This table was reserved for the title-holders.

Some students were angry at the B. Forest because they were sitting with the Pure Angels in the 'Reserved Table' when they are not declared as the counter part of the Pure Angels.

On the opposite side was the table of the Crimson Devils with Luna and her friends. Luna and her friends were talking while the Crimson Devils were staring at the Pure Angels and B. Forest.

Soon Youichi and the sisters of the Crimson Devils walked in the cafeteria.

Youichi looked for his sister and then he noticed a boy not familiar to him was very close with his sister.

"Are there news that there are new boys declared as Mikan-nee and her friends' counterparts?" Asked Youichi.

"I haven't heard anything about it. I wonder who they are. They are really close. " Replied Aoi.

"Let's find out. Come on." Said Hana.

They walked towards the table. The girls sat down but Youichi went towards his sister and Sasuke who was very close.

Sasuke was holding Mikan's face at that time and Youichi was angry that some unknown boy is touching his sister. Youichi held Sasuke's hand and asked,

"Who are you? Why are you touching my sister?" Youichi glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him then at Mikan as if asking her something.

Mikan understood what Sasuke was trying to say to her and nodded.

"Youichi, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Introduced Mikan.

"Who is he to you? Why is he touching you like that?" Youichi was still glaring at Sasuke.

Mikan was about to answer Youichi when a girl went up to her.

"Mikan-sama, can you please sing for us? The other students also requested this. They already prepared the instruments there." Said a lower year student.

"Okay. It's time girls. Let's go."

"Mikan's future alice is really reliable." Said Anna.

The Pure Angels stood up and left the table and went towards the stage.

"Thank you, Mikan-sama." Said the student who asked them.

"Hi everyone… We will perform a song for you now. We hope you'll like it." Announced Sumire.

"Ready guys?" Asked Nonoko.

"Yup! Let's start!" Answered Mikan.

[According to You by Orianthi]

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
*Mikan glared at Natsume. Natsume flinched at this.*

_According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
_*Hotaru looked straight at Ruka frowned at him. Ruka looked bowed his head because of shame.*

**I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life**

*Sumire, Anna and Nonoko looked at Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme sadly but it soon turned into anger. Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme looked guilty and avoided eye contact.*  
_**According to you, according to you  
But according to him  
**_**I'm beautiful  
Incredible**

*Sumire, Anna and Nonoko looked at Kukai, Soul and Ikuto and smiled and winked at them. Kukai, Soul and Ikuto grinned back at them. Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme's guilty look turned into a look of anger and jealousy.*  
_**He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
**_I'm funny

*Mikan gave Sasuke the smile that was once only for Natsume. Sasuke winked back at Mikan and smiled. Natsume almost exploded because of anger.*  
_Irresistible_

*Hotaru looked at Hao and smiled at him sweetly and Hao just smiled at her charmingly. Ruka clutched the spoon and fork that he was holding because of what he just saw.*_  
__**Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
**_According to you  
**According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
**According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
__**According to you, according to you  
But according to him  
**_**I'm beautiful  
Incredible  
**_**He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
**_I'm funny  
_Irresistible  
__**Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you  
**_I need to feel appreciated  
_Like I'm not hated_, **oh no**  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
__**But according to me  
**_You're stupid

*Mikan looked at Natsume and smirked at him.*  
_You're useless_

*Hotaru looked at Ruka coldly.*_  
_**You can't do anything right**

*Anna, Nonoko and Sumire looked at Koko, Kitsuneme and Yuu and smirked victoriously at them.*

_**But according to him  
**_**I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
**_**He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
**_I'm funny,  
_Irresistible,  
__**Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Babe I'll tell you what you got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you.  
**_  
**According to you  
**I'm stupid  
_I'm useless  
__**I can't do anything right**_

Everyone in the cafeteria clapped their hands for two reasons.

First, is because the Pure Angels were very good at their performance.

Second, is because they understood that the song they sang was for the Crimson Devils and the B. Forest.

"Thank you everyone for listening to us." Said Hotaru.

"Before we go back to our seats we would like to have an announcement. Can please lend us your eyes and ears?" Asked Mikan.

"This would only take a while. Please." Pleaded Anna.

All the students' attention in the Cafeteria was on them.

"We would like the B. Forest to come here on the stage." Stated Nonoko.

The B. Forest went up to the stage to join the Pure Angels. All eyes and ears were on them.

"Sumire, you should start." Suggested Anna.

"Sure. I, Sumire Shouda, the declared It-Girl of Alice University present to all of you the new It-Boy of Alice University, Kukai Souma, my prince-like boyfriend."

"I'm next! I, Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara, the declared Angel of Alice University present to all of you the new Devil of Alice University, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my devilish boyfriend."

"My turn! I, Anna Umenomiya Ogasawara, the declared Campus Sweetheart of Alice University present to all of you the new Campus Playboy of Alice University, Soul Evans, my cool boyfriend."

"I guess it's my turn now. I, Hotaru Imai, the declared Princess of Alice University present to all of you the new Prince of Alice University, Hao Asakura, my playboy boyfriend."

"And for the final vacant title… I, Mikan Sakura, the declared Queen of Alice University present to all of you the new King of Alice University, Sasuke Uchiha, my loving boyfriend."

All the boys that were mentioned who were beside their own girlfriends took a step forward and bowed at the crowd.

Almost everyone was happy and clapped their hands for the new title-holders.

Luna and her friends weren't happy about this because this will only make it harder for them to steal the title from the Pure Angels.

The Crimson Devils were shocked, angry and envious.

They were shocked because of the sudden announcement.

They were angry because they were once again embarrassed by Mikan and her friends.

They were envious at them because they got the titles that were supposed to be theirs and because of something they couldn't figure out what.

The Crimson Devils walked out of the cafeteria angry and left their girlfriends that soon followed like dogs.

The Pure Angels saw this and smirked to themselves.

'_Part 4 of Operation: Revenge is successful!' Thought the Pure Angels._

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I'm really sorry for the late update and I would like to thank amanda :) who suggested the song "According to You".. You were right that I can use it in the future.. :)) Anyways, please review..

-mae-chan


	11. Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone..

I know that it's been a long time since the last time I updated this story and I'm very sorry about that..

The next chapter for this story that I finished was deleted because of the virus in my laptop..

I hope you understand..

I would be updating this as soon as I finish rewriting the chapter..

I'm really sorry for this..

amanda :) - I'm sorry that i can't update for now.. I'll return to you as soon as I finish rewriting it.. :)

-mae-chan


	12. I'm in love?

A/N: hi everyone.. Sorry for the super duper late update.. I know it's been a long time since I last updated and you have every right to get mad at me. but before you go on rage I want to tell you that I really tried to update but the fact that I'm a graduating student and all my school works were super hard and so many just wouldn't let me to.. I'm really really sorry.. But now that we are done with our exams I have enough time to update so here is the next chapter, chapter 10..

amanda :) - I'm back.. :) I'm so sorry for the late update.. My projects kept me busy everyday so I couldn't write new chapters.

HMVP - haha.. Thanks.. :)

Rigoudon3 - sorry for not doing it fast.. I can't because of my school works.. Sorry.. :(

Iceyicecream - super thanks for the compliment.. I appreciate it.. I'm sorry I haven't read your story yet.. I'm so busy with school.. But I promise I'll read it after I update my two KHR stories.. :)

anime 100% - I'm sorry for the late update.. I'm very busy at school so I couldn't start rewriting the chapter that was erased because of the virus in my computer.. Thanks for supporting my story.. :)

ilovereading567 – I think you should just keep reading to find out.. Anyway thanks for the review.. :)

shiki chama – thanks for the review.. I totally agree that revenge is sweet.. :) I chose Sasuke because I thought fire user is a good match for another fire user.. hehe..

lyra – thanks for the review.. :)

nana – thanks for reading my story and for leaving a review.. I think you should just keep reading the story so you'll find out why.. It's much better that way than me telling you now, right? :)

FlowerSmasher1 – thanks for the review.. I'll try to put more upbeat songs.. :)

code ex – haha.. You know I also thought that Ikuto would be great with Mikan but I thought that Sasuke who is a fire-user would be great to be Natsume's rival who is a fire alice-user.. :)

Akatsuki Utaou – thanks for the review.. :) Sorry for the late update..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

_**Mikan's Conscience Singing**_

**Sasuke Singing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the members of B. Forest and the songs..

* * *

Chapter 10

In room 3-A

The students were all chattering about the scene in the cafeteria.

The Pure Angels were seating in their proper seats together with B. Forest. Mikan and Sasuke are currently reading a manga and were seating very close. Hotaru was busy making a new invention and Hao was intently watching her and once in a while hands her some tools that she needs. Anna had her head on Soul's shoulder and Soul's head was on Anna's head and they were sleeping. Nonoko and Ikuto were busy talking and catching up with each other. Sumire and Kukai were flirting with each other. The Pure Angels were happy and so is the B. Forest but unknown to them that ten pairs of eyes were watching them with hatred and envy. These eyes belong to none other than the Crimson Devils and their girlfriends.

'_Why are they flirting here? Can't they just do it in private?' Thought Yuu._

"Natsume-kun? Why did all of you walk out of the cafeteria during lunch?" Asked Luna.

"Were you guys affected by those girls' performance?" Questioned Rina.

"We're not affected." Answered Koko.

"We were finished eating so we left." Stated Natsume.

"That's all?"

"Yes, Priscilla. That's all." Confirmed Kitsuneme.

"That's good! We thought you were affected and still have some feelings for them." Said Brittany.

The door opened and the teacher came in.

"Good Afternoon Class! My name is Haru Sawada. You can call me Ms. Haru. I'm you're math teacher."

"Good afternoon Ms. Haru." Greeted the students.

The Pure Angels and B. Forest weren't listening to the teacher. Amber called the teacher's attention and told her that the Pure Angels and B. Forest weren't listening.

"Ms. Sakura." Called Ms. Haru.

"Yes?" Mikan gave Sasuke the manga and stood up.

"Your classmate, Ms. Fin told me that you weren't listening. Can you solve this problem written on the board?"

The problem on the board was so hard. This is the first time that they discussed the lesson so they were afraid that Mikan can't answer the question and will be punished.

Mikan smiled. The class was confused.

"Princess… I know you can solve that. Finish it quickly. This manga is getting exciting. I want to read the next page already." Sasuke smiled at Mikan confident that Mikan won't have a hard time solving that.

This made the class more confused. They know that Mikan was smart but math is the only subject that she fails.

"Hotaru what method should I use?" Asked Mikan.

"You have your own brain. Choose for your own." Hotaru smirked at her then continued doing her invention. Hao also smiled at her then went back to paying attention to Hotaru's work.

"So mean, Hotaru. What do you think Anna, Nonoko, Sumire?"

"I vote for the short one." Answered Anna.

"Me too." Agreed Nonoko.

"So the short method wins." Stated Mikan.

"I want the long one." Declared Sumire.

"Why do you want the long one Sumire?" Questioned Mikan.

"Because I want you to suffer writing a long set of solution." Sumire smirked at Mikan.

"You are so mean Sumire." Complained Mikan.

"Just kidding Mikan. I want you to the longer one since it's the solution that Ms. Haru is teaching right now. And I think some people in this room won't get the short method. You know. The people who start with the letter B and ends with the letter S."

"BitcheS." Said Hotaru.

The Pure Angels and B. Forest smiled and some of their classmates laughed. Luna and her friends turned red and were so angry because they know that Sumire was pertaining to them.

"Are you done with the chit-chat Ms. Sakura?" Asked Ms. Haru.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry for the delay. I'll answer it now." Mikan walked in the isle.

"So what method will you do?" Questioned Hotaru. Hotaru looked at Mikan with amused eyes.

"The long one. Sumire is right. They might not understand the short one. Sorry Sasuke. Please wait for a while."

"It's not like I can do something about it. Take your time, Princess." Sasuke smiled at Mikan.

Mikan turned to the board and started to answer the problem.

"I told you not to call me Princess."

"But you're like one. Just let me call you that. Please?"

"Fine. You win, Sasuke. Just don't make a habit of calling me that."

"Thanks."

Mikan continued to talk with the Pure Angels and B. Forest while solving the problem. The class was shocked.

They are shocked because Mikan was solving the problem right.

They're more shocked because Mikan wasn't even taking the problem seriously and still she was right.

"Done. Ms. Haru is my answer correct?"

"Yes Ms. Sakura. You can now take your seat."

The teacher continued to discuss and now she was discussing the short method.

Sumire who was scanning the room to see who isn't listening saw Luna not paying attention and flirting with Natsume.

Sumire threw a paper to Anna. Anna read it and smiled. She then threw it to Nonoko. Nonoko also smiled after reading the letter and threw the paper to Hotaru. Hao was the one who read it first and told Hotaru. Hotaru then smirked and asked Hao to pass the paper to Mikan. Mikan read the letter and a devilish smirk formed in her face.

"Ms. Haru?"

"Yes Ms. Sakura? Do you have any question?"

"Luna isn't paying attention to the lesson."

"Is that so? Ms. Koizumi. Can you please answer this on the board?"

Luna stood up and was confident. She started to answer the problem in long method.

"Ms. Koizumi, please answer it with the short method."

Luna's confident smile turned into a frown.

"Don't you know how to do it, Ms. Koizumi?"

"Sorry ma'am but I don't know."

"Sit down Ms. Koizumi and listen. Next time I see you not listening you'll get detention."

"Yes ma'am."

Luna trudged back to her seat and before seating down she caught the Pure Angels laughing at her. She glared at them and sat down. Some of their classmates were also laughing at her and some were trying to stop themselves from laughing.

"Quiet class."

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at the teacher.

"Now, does anyone understand and know how to do the short method?" Asked Ms. Haru.

No one raised their hand.

"Oh well. No one knows how to do it. We might as well raise our hands." Said Mikan.

Mikan raised her hand followed by Sasuke then all other members of the B. Forest and Pure Angels raised their hands.

"Are they the only ones who know how to do it?" Questioned Ms. Haru.

Natsume and the other members of Crimson Devils raised their hands.

"No one else?"

No one raised their hands.

"Alright. Can the fifteen of you please stand?"

The Pure Angels, B. Forest and Crimson Devils stood up.

"All of you answer this question one by one and state your name first before answering. Is this the first time you encountered this? If not please tell me when and how did you learn it."

The Crimson Devils started.

"Koko. I learned it in France."

"Kitsuneme. Same with Koko."

"Yuu. School in France."

"Ruka. Same with them."

"Hn."

"Sorry ma'am. His name is Natsume and he learned it in our school in France." Said Ruka.

The B. Forest was next.

"Kukai. I learned it from Sumire."

"Ikuto. I learned it from Nonoko."

"Soul. I learned it from Anna."

"Hao. I learned it from Hotaru."

"Sasuke. I learned it from Mikan, my Princess."

The last ones were the Pure Angels.

"Sumire. I learned it from Hotaru."

"Anna. I learned it from Nonoko."

"Nonoko. I learned it from Mikan."

"Hotaru. Self study."

"Mikan. Self study."

The class was shocked that Mikan learned it from self study. This made the class sure that Mikan changed a lot.

"Okay. You may seat down. I will expect high grades from you tomorrow. There will be a quiz tomorrow. You can approach me in the faculty room if you want to ask me or you can ask your classmates to teach you this. Class dismissed. Good Bye class."

The students stood up and arranged their things.

"Guys!" Shouted Mikan.

All the students turned to look at Mikan.

"B. Forest would be having a concert this Saturday! I hope all of you would come. We will be their guest and I think Crimson Devils would also be there if they don't change their decision."

The class stared at the Crimson Devils.

"We won't so prepare to beaten by us." Declared Natsume.

"We'll see about that Hyuuga." Stated Sasuke.

"Don't be too full of yourself Hyuuga. You haven't seen them perform yet. They're a lot better than you." Said Hotaru.

"And with us they are the best." Continued Mikan.

After that they all went out of the room. Some excited for the concert and some were worrying about their quiz tomorrow.

The Crimson Devils went to Natsume's house and started to practice.

Luna and her friends went to their own houses and thinking of a plan on how to get back at the Pure Angels.

The Pure Angels went to their own houses.

The members B. Forest also went to their own houses except Sasuke. Sasuke went to the Sakura Manor with Mikan.

In the Sakura Manor

"Your house is so big, Princess."

"You talk as if your house isn't as big as this."

Sasuke laughed.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

"Good Afternoon Mikan-sama."

"Good Afternoon too. Are my brothers around?"

"Yes Mikan-sama."

"My parents?"

"No Mikan-nee. But they'll be back for dinner."

"Okay You-chan. Where's Persona-nii and Tsubasa-nii?"

"They're at the living room."

"Okay. Thanks You-chan. Go to your room and review. Alright?"

"Alright Mikan-nee. See you at dinner. Hi Sasuke-nii. Can I call you that?"

"Of course, Youichi." Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks. By the way, welcome to our house Sasuke-nii and welcome home Mikan-nee. I'll get going now."

Youichi went to his room while Mikan and Sasuke proceeded to the living room.

"Tsubasa-nii. Persona-nii."

The two boys looked up and saw Mikan with Sasuke.

"Welcome home, Mi-chan." Greeted Persona.

"Thanks."

"Is this Sasuke Uchiha?" Asked Tsubasa.

"Yup."

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." Said Persona.

"Same here." Agreed Tsubasa.

"Sasuke would be fine. Nice to meet you too." Answered Sasuke.

"We'll go to the garden now. See you at dinner." Stated Mikan.

Mikan and Sasuke then turned to go to the garden.

"See ya!" Shouted Tsubasa.

At the Garden

Sasuke was so amazed in the garden. The garden was filled with flowers and Sakura Trees.

"It's beautiful."

"I know. Let's seat under a Sakura Tree. Which one do you like?" Asked Mikan.

"That one! The one on the left near the daisies."

"Good choice."

They went to the tree and sat under it.

"So how was your first day in Alice University?" Questioned Mikan.

"Great."

"Why?"

"Because I'm with you and the others also had fun."

"Oh. Good to hear that."

"You know I wrote a new song."

"What song? Will you sing it on the concert?"

"No. It's for you, Princess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

[Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars]

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are, yeah**

"How was it?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's good. I like it. Thank you Sasuke."

"You're welcome. It's almost dark. I need to go. My parent's will kill me. I still haven't shown myself to them yet. Good Night, Princess. See you tomorrow."

"Good Night Sasuke. Take care."

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too."

Sasuke was shocked. It was the first time that Mikan told him that even though it's been quite a long time since they've been in relationship but he just kept quiet about it and smiled at her. He then left and Mikan was left all alone in the garden.

'_Why did I say I love him too? Oh My God! Am I falling for him?' Thought Mikan._

'_Not falling, FALLEN already.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_You're conscience. Duh! And here I thought you were smart.'_

'_Shut up! I'm not in love.'_

'_Yes you are. Look at yourself. You're blooming.'_

"This can't be! I don't love him. Do I? Argh! I'm confused! I can't be in love! I swore that I won't." Shouted Mikan.

[Disney - I Won't Say I'm in Love by Meg (Hercules)]

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history,

Been there done that

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**why deny it, uh-oh**_

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

_**Give up, but give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

_**You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

_**Shoo doo, shoo doo**_

You're way off base

I won't say it

_**She won't say it**_

Get off my case

_**Shut Up, shut up**_

I won't say it

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's okay you're in love**_

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

"Oh damn! I'm in love with him. I just hope he won't do the same thing Hyuuga did. I think I'll tell this to the girls tomorrow. I better get inside. It's dinner time."

With that Mikan stood up and went inside their house.

* * *

A/N: Done! How was it? Is it okay? Please review!

~mae-chan


	13. Confession and Practice

A/N: hey everyone! I'm quite disappointed because only four people left a review on my story.. And here I thought there would be many reviews since it's my comeback chapter.. Oh well.. I can't do anything about it now.. I would just dedicate this chapter to the four people who left a review..

Pam and isTILLd0 – thanks for the review.. :)

CrimsonKuroNeko-chan – haha.. Thanks for the review.. Sorry but this is the fastest update I can do for now so please don't shoot me with the baka gun.. T_T

Rosycheck – haha.. Sorry if you waited a long period of time before I posted the previous chapter.. Super thanks for the review..

Chapter 11 is dedicated to pam, isTILLd0, CrimsonKuroNeko-chan and Rosycheck.. SUPER THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! It so much appreciated.. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Text Messages**_

**Phone Conversation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the members of B. Forest..

* * *

Chapter 11

Friday Morning in Sakura Manor

The whole Sakura Family is in the dining room waiting for a certain brunette to come for breakfast.

"Where is Mikan?" Asked Yuka

"I think Mikan-nee is still asleep."

"Same old Mikan. Can you please wake up Mikan, Youichi?"

"Okay mom."

Youichi went to Mikan's room and knocked but Mikan didn't answer so he opened the door to find the bed empty. Youichi then went back to the dining room worried that his sister was not there.

"Mom, Mikan-nee is not in her room."

"Oh no. What could have happened to Mikan? Could she be kidnapped?" Yuka was starting to panic.

"Mom calm down." Said Persona who was worried about his sister too.

"Tsubasa call the police." Ordered Yukihara.

"Right away, dad." Answered Tsubasa.

Tsubasa was about to call the police when Mikan went inside the dining room.

"Good Morning Mom, Dad, Persona-nii, Tsubasa-nii and You-chan! Sorry for being late for breakfast. I just had to do my morning run."

Mikan's family was shocked.

They were shocked that Mikan woke up early and not late.

They were also shocked that Mikan had a morning run in her daily routine now.

Mikan sat down and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"We are just shocked honey."

"Why mom? Do I look weird? Sorry but I haven't taken a bath yet."

"It's not that Mikan. We are shocked that you woke up earlier than us." Said Yukihara.

Mikan laughed.

"Why are you laughing Mi-chi?" Asked Tsubasa.

"It's just I thought you were shocked about something else not that I woke up earlier than you guys."

"You changed a lot Mi-chan."

"Of course, Persona-nii. We had to live alone in Venice. I had to learn to wake up on my own."

"Mikan-nee has matured."

"Hey! I'm matured before I went to Venice."

"No you're not."

"Mom, Dad, You-chan is being a big meanie!"

"See. There you are again."

"You-chan, you're so mean."

Tsubasa laughed.

"Some things don't change." Stated Persona.

"We are glad you're back Mikan."

"Thanks Dad! I missed all of you a lot."

"We missed you to, Mi-chi."

"Let's eat now. You wouldn't want to be late for class, right?"

"Oh yeah!"

The Sakura Family ate their breakfast and talk about what happened in Mikan's stay in Venice.

"Thanks for the meal."

"I and your mom will be going to work now in America. We might not be home for a month or so. Tsubasa and Persona, we will leave the company here in your hands."

"Okay dad." Answered Persona while Tsubasa just waved and smiled at their parents.

"Mikan take care of your brother."

"No problem, mom!"

"Youichi, study hard."

"Okay, mom."

"Goodbye! Take care of yourselves."

With that Yuka and Yukihara left while Persona and Tsubasa went to the work too. Mikan and Youichi went in their rooms and got ready for school.

In Mikan's Room

Mikan was finished taking a bath and now was prepared to go to school.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" Asked Mikan.

"Mikan-nee. It's me Youichi."

"Oh. What do you need, You-chan?"

"Are coming with me to school or are you going to use your car?"

"I'll be using mine."

"Is that so? I'll go ahead now, Mikan-nee. See you in school."

"Okay. Take care, You-chan."

Youichi left the Sakura Manor and went to Alice University.

Mikan left the room and went to the garage to get her car.

*Phone ringing*

**Mikan: Hello. Mikan Sakura speaking.**

**Hotaru: Are you on the way to school now?**

**Mikan: Yeah. How about you?**

**Hotaru: I'm on my way too.**

**Mikan: How about Sumire and the twins?**

**Hotaru: Sumire called a while ago and said that's she is on the way too and so are the twins.**

**Mikan: Okay. I'm getting inside my car now. See you.**

**Hotaru: Okay. Bye.**

**Mikan: Bye.**

'_I guess I have to speed up now or else I'll be late.' Thought Mikan._

With that Mikan went on her way to school.

*Message ringtone*

'Who could that be?'

_**Sasuke: Gudmorning, Princess! :)**_

_**Mikan: Gudmorning too. R u on ur way to school?**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah. How bout u?**_

_**Mikan: Me too. Txt u l8r. I'm driving. :p**_

_**Sasuke: Ok. See u in school.**_

_**Mikan: Ok.**_

After a few minutes, Mikan arrived at the reserve parking lot for the title holders. She saw that her car was the only one that's missing which means everyone is already here.

Everyone was crowding around the parking space waiting for the Pure Angels and B. forest to appear.

Soon Mikan step outside her car and the other Pure Angels member followed.

Mikan wore a hot pink very sexy mini dress featuring tube style, two tone design, empire waist, and finished with gemstone trim. It ended on her mid-thigh. She also wore a Soft faux suede upper in an over the knee boots with an almond shaped toe, center stitching. Ruched 18 inch shaft with 17 inch circumference collar. Semi zipper closure. Smooth lining and footbed. 1/2 inch hidden platform and 4 1/2 inch heels. She had her Louis Vuitton Damier Azur Eva Clutch and Christian Dior Dior Frames cannot be fit with prescription lenses sunglasses.

Hotaru wore a black very sexy top featuring cutout shoulder strap, short sleeves, banded hem, and finished with removable belt. It also ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Faux leather material, round toe front, faux leather lining, cushion footbed, and ribbed soles. 1 inch platform & 5 inch heels. She had her Chanel Cambon Line Camera Bag Black White CC's and Ray Ban Ray-Ban Aviator Sunglasses.

Anna wore a beige fashionable top that features: Off shoulder, stripe print throughout, and finished with bottom band. It ended 2 inches above her knees. She also wore a Faux leather upper in a casual flat sandals style with a round open toe, encrusted rhinestones on three point vamp strap, thong post. Smooth lining and footbed. 1/2 inch flat heel. She had her Michael Kors 'Charlton' Crossbody Bag and Ray Ban Original Wayfarer Sunglasses RB2140.

Nonoko wore a white Soft and casual mini dress with a slouched wide neck, a dolman sleeve, and an asymmetrical silhouette. It ended 2 inches above her knees. She also wore a Faux leather upper in a flat sandals style with a round open toe, multiple straps detail, center decor, back zipper closure. Smooth lining and footbed. She had her Vera Bradley Hobo in Black Microfiber and Baton Rouge 1226 Women's Designer Sunglasses with Stylish Patterned Frames with Fleur de Lis Emblem and Large Lenses.

Sumire wore a sky blue Strapless silky dress topped with an oversize bow detail and finished with a zippered back. It ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore a Faux leather, peep toe front, pleated vamp, faux leather lining, cushion footbed, and textured soles. 1 inch platform, and 5 1/2 inch heels. She had her Guess Moonlight Box Bag and Costa Del Mar Tippet Polarized Sunglasses - Costa 580 Polycarbonate Lens.

"Hey Mikan!" Shouted Sumire.

"Where are they?" Asked Mikan.

"I think they're already in the room." Answered Anna.

"Come on. Let's go." Ordered Hotaru.

The Pure Angels went to their room.

In the room of 3-A

"Sasuke! Nonoko just sent a message. She said they are on the way here." Said Ikuto.

"That's good."

The door slammed open and the Pure Angels walked to their seats.

"Hi guys!" Greeted Sumire.

"Hi." Greeted back by Kukai.

The girls went to their seats beside the B. forest.

"Don't we get a morning kiss?" Asked Hao.

"No." Declined Hotaru.

"Awww. No fair." Complained Soul.

"Soul's right. You always do that when we were in Venice." Said Ikuto.

Before Mikan could speak Luna and her friends entered the room and walked straight to the Crimson Devils. Luna's group kissed the Crimson Devils which the Crimson Devils returned.

When the kiss finished, you would notice that everyone in the room were watching the scene with pure disgust.

"Look at them. They gave those boys a morning kiss. Why can't we have one?" Kukai was smirking at Sumire.

"Our answer is still a no." Stated Mikan.

The boys were disappointed but Sasuke suddenly thought something.

"You won't give us our morning kiss. But if we were the one who'll give you a morning kiss you can't decline." Declared Sasuke.

Before Mikan could speak Sasuke kissed her and the other B. forest members also kissed their girlfriends.

The Crimson Devils were so angry. Natsume sent a fireball towards Sasuke but before it can reach Sasuke, Mikan nullified all alices in the room so no one can disturb their moment.

When the kiss ended the Pure Angels and B. Forest were all smiling.

"That was something we can't do anything about, right?" Mikan was smirking at Sasuke.

"So you really wanted to give us a kiss but you wanted it that we will kiss you not you kissing us?" Asked Kukai.

"Bingo!" Confirmed Anna.

"Pretty clever, Princess."

"You're pretty clever yourself, Sasuke. You figured out want we wanted you to do from the start." Complimented Mikan.

Everyone in the room was happy for the Pure Angels and B. Forest except Luna's group and the Crimson Devils.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What is it, Princess?"

"What's our first subject?"

"Math."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well. Good luck with the exams girls."

They Pure Angels nodded.

Soon the Ms. Haru entered the room.

"Good Morning Class."

"Good Morning Ms. Haru."

"Everyone keep your reviewers and we will start the exam."

The students kept their reviewer and started the exam.

"Pass the papers and start. Those who finish the exam before the time can pass the paper and leave the room. There will be no classes after this because of a faculty meeting but no one can go home until 12nn." Announced Ms. Haru.

After five minutes the Pure Angels finished their exam and went to first Music Room.

In the First Music Room

"Girls. I have a confession to make."

"What is it Mikan-chan?" Asked Anna.

"Uhmm. I think. Uhm."

"Spit it out baka! Or I'll shoot you with my baka gun."

"I think I'm in love with Sasuke!"

Mikan expected to see the shocked faces of her friends but she just saw them smiling.

"Why aren't you angry at me? I broke our promise."

"Well, to be honest Mikan. I'm in love with Kukai."

"I'm in love with Ikuto."

"Same here. I love Soul."

"How about you, Hotaru?"

"You already know the answer baka."

"You should tell it to us straight Hotaru-chan." Said Anna.

"Fine. I'm in love with Hao the idiot but he is my idiot."

"I just wish they won't do the same thing." Mikan frowned.

Back in the classroom

The B. Forest is done with the exam and preceded to the second Music Room.

After a few minutes the Crimson Devils also finished and went to the first Music Room.

In the Second Music Room

"Where could they be? I thought they'll be going to the music room?" Asked Kukai.

"I don't know. Ikuto can you text Nonoko and ask her where they are?"

"I'll text her right away, Hao."

In the First Music Room

The Crimson Devils entered the Music Room and they saw the Pure Angels.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sumire.

"We're here to practice for the concert. What are you doing here?"

"We are also here to practice for the concert, Yome. We got here first so go to the other Music Rooms." Answered Anna.

"Did you girls forget? We own this Music Room. This is the First Music Room also known as the C.D. Music Room which is reserved for the Crimson Devils when they have a performance."

"But we got here first! This is unfair!" Complained Nonoko.

"Nonoko, stop complaining. Let's just go."

"Princess, just join us in the second music room." Sasuke appeared behind the Crimson Devils.

Mikan blushed upon seeing him and the other Pure Angels smiled. Natsume noticed this and frowned.

'_Don't tell me she's seriously in love with that Uchiha bastard?' Thought Natsume._

"Sure, Sasuke. That's our Music Room after all. The P. A. Music Room. Come on girls."

Mikan walked out of the C.D. Music Room followed by the other members of the Pure Angels and together with Sasuke they went to the P.A. Music Room.

In the C.D. Music Room

"Let's practice Natsume." Said Ruka.

"Hn."

'_We will beat you B. Forest.' Thought Natsume._

In the P.A. Music Room

"So you guys were here. That's good. What's your plan on your concert?" Asked Mikan.

The B. Forest and Pure Angels talked about the concert and what they plan to sing.

After a few hours…

"It's almost 12:00. Let's go back to the room now. We might be dismissed any time now." Stated Hotaru.

"Okay. Let's go." Agreed Soul.

They all left the P.A. Music Room except for Mikan and Sasuke. They stood up and were on their way to the classroom when Mikan thought of something.

"Sasuke, I have an idea."

"What is it, Princess?"

"Let's sing the first song that we wrote in Venice when we were still best friends."

"That's a good idea! Let's tell it to the others. Come on."

Sasuke held Mikan's hand and pulled her to their classroom.

In the 3-A's Classroom

Hotaru and the others were thinking where Mikan and Sasuke are when the doors slammed opened and they saw Mikan and Sasuke holding each others' hand. And the best thing that they noticed is Mikan was blushing crimson red.

"Well well well… You should have just told us that you wanted some alone time together. We would have left you alone if you told us sooner." Said Sumire.

The others smirked at Mikan and Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed that he was still holding Mikan's hand and quickly let go of it.

"That's not it. We thought of something for the concert." Defended Sasuke.

"Yeah. Let's talk about it later in the Pure Angel's house." Declared Mikan.

Mikan and Sasuke went to their seat and the teacher came inside the room to dismiss them.

The Crimson Devil went to Natsume's house to prepare for the concert the next day.

The B. forest and Pure Angels went to the Pure Angels' house. They talked about Sasuke and Mikan's idea and practiced for the songs that they'll sing tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: DONE! How was it? Please review everyone.. :) Stay tuned for the B. Forest's Concert on the next chapter..

~Mae-chan


	14. B Forest Concert Part 1

A/N: Hello! Again with only four reviews.. Oh well.. At least there are still people who are kind enough to leave a review.. This chapter is for you! :D

CrimsonKuroNeko-chan, RikaxRyo, natsumeslover, and mikanxxnatsume – Thanks for the reviews.. this chapter is for you! Hope you enjoy it!

StRaWbErRyZiNc19 – thanks for the message.. This chapter is for you too.. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

_**Pure Angels/ / Crimson Devils Singing**_

Mikan and Sasuke Singing

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 12

Saturday, 11:00 AM, In the Pure Angels' House

*Knock Knock*

Mikan woke up and said, "Come in."

"Mikan, the boys woke up early and left. Sasuke-sama told me to give this letter to you when you're awake."

The letter says:

Dearest Princess,

We decided not to wake you up girls since you seemed so tired last night. We went to our house now to prepare ourselves for the concert. See you girls later. I love you, Mikan.

Your ever-loving prince,

Sasuke

"Thanks Miyako-chan."

"Will I prepare your lunch now?"

"Lunch? Isn't it supposed to breakfast?"

"Yes, lunch."

"Miyako-chan, what time is it?"

"11:00 AM."

"Holy Sh*t! Thanks for waking me up Miyako-chan… Please prepare our lunch now. I'll go and wake up the others."

Mikan ran past Miyako and Miyako just chuckled and went to the kitchen to prepare the girls' food.

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

"I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh! Come in."

"Hotaru!"

"What do you want, Mikan? I was having a great dream about money."

Mikan sweatdropped.

"Hotaru! Wake up Sumire. I'll wake up Anna and Nonoko."

"Why? It's still early."

"Are you sure? Try looking at your clock."

Hotaru looked at her clock and was shocked to find out that it was already late.

"Okay. I'll wake Sumire up. Go and wake up the others. We'll meet you in the dining hall. Wait! Did you tell Miyako to prepare food already?"

"Yes. I'll go now. See you and Sumire at the dining hall."

Mikan ran to twins' room while Hotaru went to Sumire's room. After that they went to the dining room and ate. After that they went to their Music Room to practice the songs that they will perform without the B. Forest. They didn't practice it yesterday since they didn't want the boys to know the songs that they'll sing.

They finished practice at 4:00 and went to their rooms to take a bath and dress up for the concert. They finished at 6:00 and went to the living room.

Sumire wore a clover green floral eyelet ruffle lace up front corset top and denim washed fold up cuff shorts. She also wore green faceted jewels rhinestones thong flat sandals. She also had an ivory leopard print satin pleated trim fedora hat and a leopard print braided satin cushioned band bracelet.

Nonoko wore a cornflower blue boot print rhinestone lace back fashion top and denim ripped frayed hem mini skirt. She also wore blue bow sling-back woven platform wedge sandals. She also had a silver blue rhinestone chain dangle feather earrings and navy gold faux leather pyramid studded bracelet.

Anna wore a French rose pink lips graphic print lace up back asymmetrical top showing her right shoulder and light yellow ripped design skinny jeans. She also wore cerise pink faux leather knotted bow platform heels. She also had pink cut-out flower rhinestone fish hook earrings and gold black faux leather gemstone studded bracelet.

Hotaru wore a amethyst sequin studded sexy print off shoulder high low hem top and seamless waist sheer razor cut sexy leggings. She also wore a lilac patent faux leather round toe Mary Jane pump heels. She also had purple gold beaded fringe ribbon necklace, purple high polished bead layered rose bead bracelet.

Mikan wore a ruby pink strapless corset style bubble satin min dress that ended in her mid-thigh. She also wore black stretch faux suede over the knee platform boots. She also had silver tiara with diamonds, silver rhinestone décor leaf pendant necklace, silver high polish metal rhinestone bracelet and sliver rhinestone chain dangle earrings.

"Everyone here?" Asked Mikan.

"Yup!" Answered Nonoko and Anna.

"Well. Let's go. We don't want to be late." Stated Hotaru.

"I'll drive." With that Sumire got the keys and went inside the car.

Mikan and the others followed and went to the Sakura Stadium where the concert will be held. After thirty minutes the Pure Angels arrived in the Sakura Stadium. They went to the backstage and headed straight to their and the B. forest's dressing room.

When they arrived there, the saw the B. Forest preparing for the concert.

"Hey guys. Are you nervous for your first concert in Japan?" Asked Sumire.

"Hello Sumire. No we're not. Since you girls are here I don't think we should be nervous." Answered Ikuto.

"Good." Said Hotaru.

"Princess, we'll be going first. We're up in about two minutes." With that the B. forest stood up and went to the stage.

Mikan and the other girls followed the B. Forest after a couple of minutes.

On the stage

"Good Evening Japan! How are you doing?" Greeted Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-sama!" "Hao-sama! You're so hot!" "Ikuto-sama, marry me!" "Kukai-sama I love you!" "Soul-sama be my boyfriend!"

"This is our first concert in Japan. I hope you guys enjoy the night." Stated Hao.

"Our first song for this night is entitled, Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)" Said Sasuke.

*I fought it for a long time now  
*While drowning in a river of denial  
*I washed up, fixed up, picked up  
**^All my broken things****  
**  
_'Cause you left me__  
__Police scene, chalk line__  
__Tequila shots__  
__In the dark scene of the crime__  
_**Suburban living with a feeling****  
****That I'm giving up****  
****^Everything for you****  
****(For you)****  
**  
**Oh, oh, oh****  
***How was I supposed to know  
*That you were oh, oh, over me?  
*I think that I should go  
**(Go!)****  
***Something's telling me to leave  
*But I won't  
_**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya**__**  
**__**Damned if I don't**__**  
**_  
*It took a lot to take you home  
*One stupid call  
*And I end up alone  
*You made up, dressed up, messed up  
**^Plans I set in stone****  
**  
_And you may be too__  
__But I don't like dancing in the alley__  
__With a streetrat night life__  
_**Can't keep living with a feeling****  
****That I'm giving up****  
****^Everything for you****  
****(For you)****  
**  
**Oh, oh, oh****  
***How was I supposed to know  
*That you were oh, oh, over me?  
*I think that I should go  
**(Go!)****  
***Something's telling me to leave  
*But I won't  
_**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya**__**  
**__**Damned if I don't**__**  
**_  
*Make a fool of myself  
_When you hang around__  
_*When you're gone  
_I'm a match that's burning out__  
_*Could've been, should've done  
_What I said I was going to__  
_**(Said that I was going to)****  
***But I never promised you  
**(But I never promised you)****  
**_Promised you_, *promised you

**Oh, oh, oh****  
***How was I supposed to know  
*That you were oh, oh, over me?  
*I think that I should go  
**(Go!)****  
***It never took a fool  
*To see the things that I won't  
_**'Cause I'm damned if I do ya**__**  
**__**Damned if I do ya**__**  
**_  
**Oh, oh, oh****  
**_('Cause you left me)__  
_*How was I supposed to know  
_(Police scene, chalk line)__  
_*That you were oh, oh, over me?  
_(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)__  
_*I think that I should go  
*Something's telling me to leave  
*But I won't  
_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya__  
_*Damned if I do  
_**Damned if I do ya**__**  
**__**Damned if I don't**_

"So how was that? Now for our next song let's welcome my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura!"

Mikan came out on the stage and hugged Sasuke.

"Hello everyone!" Greaeted Mikan.

"Mikan-sama marry me!" "Kawaii Mikan-sama!" "I love you Mikan-sama!"

"The next song is a song that Sasuke and I composed in Venice when we were still best friends. This song is entitled, Best Friend"

_**Who ha! Who ha!**__**  
**_  
Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!

Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!

Have you ever been in love?

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too

_**who ha! Who ha!**__**  
**_  
Hello, baby, can I see a smile  
*I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild

(okay)  
Can I come, I am sitting alone  
*No, friends are never alone

that's right!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too  
*my best friend!

_**Who ha! Who ha!**_

_**Who ha! Who ha!**__**  
**_na na nanana nanananananaaa!  
_**Who ha who ha!**__**  
**_  
Aloha baby, let's go to the beach  
*Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me

(uh huh)  
But I was hoping for a summer-romance  
*so why can't you take a chance  
Okay!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na nanana nanananananaaa!

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
*My best friend!

_**Who ha who ha**_

_**Who ha! Who ha!**_

Who ha! Who ha!  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun

*Let's get this party on,  
*Hit me with that laser-gun!

oh whoa oh

Come on boys  
_**who ha who ha**__**  
**_oh whoa oh

you should get a best friend too

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
*My best friend!

_**Who ha who ha**_

_**Who ha! Who ha!**__**  
**_he's so sweet  
na na nanana nanananananaaa!

"Did you like it?" Asked Mikan.

*Fans screaming*

"Well, B. Forest is going to take a break. For now, welcome my band Pure Angels!" Shouted Mikan.

"Good luck girls." Said the B. Forest.

The Pure Angels smiled at them and proceeded to their positions.

* * *

A/N: Done… So how was it? Stay tuned for the next chapters for the continuation of the concert.. Please Review!

Uhmm.. If you don't mind can you please suggest some songs for the B. Forest and Crimson Devils? I'm not good in choosing songs for male bands.. Sorry.. You can message it to me or include it in your review.. Just state the title of the song and the one who sang it.. If there are many suggestions I might just pick some but if there are only few suggestions I promise to put all of the songs you suggested.. That's all! Please and Thank You! :)

~Mae-chan


	15. B Forest Concert Part 2

A/N: Yo! Thank you so much for those who reviewed! It gave me the strength to write a new chapter.. So here it is! Enjoy! :)

lovescoldmikan – Hehe.. Thank god that you finally decided to leave a review.. Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if I didn't update for so long.. I've been very very busy.. Sorry..

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX, cookie monster fan, sEcretmiNdLoLITA, xxxPurple-Himexxx – Thanks for the review! I hope you'll keep reading my story.. :)

natsumeslover, StRaWbErRyZiNc19 – Both of you, Thank you for suggesting songs! I might not use those for now because I have something planned for those songs in the future chapters.. Thank you for the reviews!

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

_**Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing**_

***the video***

Mikan and Sasuke Singing

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 13

"So how's your night? I wrote this song yesterday. This song is for B. Forest. We prepared a video for this song. We hope the B. Forest are watching this video." Said Mikan.

"Everyone, we hope you'll like our new song. This is entitled, I Could Get Used to This." Stated Hotaru.

In the right entrance of the stage, the members of B. Forest are watching the video. Meanwhile on the left side stood five boys who were glaring at the B. Forest.

You make me breakfast in bed

***A picture of Sasuke bringing Mikan breakfast flashed on the screen***

When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss

***A picture of the B. Forest kissing the Pure Angels in their foreheads early in the morning flashed.*****  
**__

_**I could get used to this**__**  
**_

***Different pictures of the B. Forest and Pure Angels in Venice flashed.*  
**

_You think I look the best__  
__When my hair is a mess__  
__I can't believe you exist__  
__**I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
Because I know you're too good to be true  
_I must have done something good to meet you__  
_  
**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand**

***A picture of Ikuto writing Nonoko's name in his hand flashed.*****  
**

**When I freak you understand**

***A picture of Sumire all messed up and freaking out with Kukai calming her down flashed.*****  
**

**There is not a thing you miss**

***A picture of Anna hiding and crying and Soul coming to her side worried flashed.*****  
**__

_**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
_**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
You love the songs I write

***A picture of Mikan writing a song and Sasuke smiling at her work and helping her flashed.***_  
_

_You like the movies I like_

***A picture of Hotaru and Hao going to the cinema to watch a movie about a blackmailer's life flashed.***_**  
**_

**There must be some kind of twist**

***A picture of Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Kukai, Soul and Ikuto on a park flashed.*****  
**__

_**But I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed__  
__It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

***A picture of Hotaru crying and Hao comforting her flashed.*****  
**  
**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand****  
**

***Different pictures of Pure Angels and B. Forest flashed on the screen***

**When I freak you understand****  
****There is not a thing you miss****  
**_**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
_**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it__  
_Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand****  
****When I freak you understand****  
****There is not a thing you miss****  
**_**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
_**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
_**'Cause you wrote my name across your hand**__**  
**__**When I freak you understand**__**  
**__**There is not a thing you miss**__**  
**__**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_  
You make me breakfast in bed

***A picture of Mikan and Sasuke under the Sakura Tree in the Sakura Mansion flashed.***

_When I'm mixed up in my head_

***A picture of Hotaru and Hao holding hands flashed.***_  
_

**You wake me with a kiss**

***A picture of Anna and Soul sleeping together in their classroom flashed.***

***A picture of Nonoko and Ikuto drinking a juice in one glass using two straws flashed.***

***A picture of Sumire and Kukai dancing in the rain together flashed.*****  
**__

_**And I could get used to this**__**  
**_

***A picture of the B. Forest and Pure Angels having a picnic in a park in Venice flashed.***

"So how was that? I hope you liked it. Do you like it?" Asked Mikan.

"YESSSSSSSS!" Shouted the crowd.

"So now, let us welcome back the B. Forest. We'll be back later!" Said Hotaru.

"That was great Princess. Thanks."

"You are very welcome, Sasuke. Good luck."

The Pure Angels proceeded to their dressing room since Mikan will change her clothes.

"We are back guys! So how did you like Pure Angels' performance?"

The crowd was cheering.

"So here is a song I composed when I realized I was in love with someone after I learned that my friends were also in love with their special someone." Stated Sasuke.

*Woke up with yawn.

*It's dawning,

*I'm still alive.

_Turned on my radio_

_To start up new day_

_As god damned DJ's chattered_

**How to survive  
**_**Amazing news got over on the air wave  
**_  
**Tonight, **

*Love is rationed  
**Tonight, **

_Across the nation  
_**Tonight, **

*Love infects worldwide  
_**Almost another day  
**_  
_Woke up with yawn. _

_It's dawning, _

_I'm still alive.  
_*Turned on my radio

*To start up new day  
*As god damned DJ's chattered

**How to survive  
**_**Amazing news got over on the air wave  
**_  
**Tonight, **

_Love is rationed  
_**Tonight, **

*Across the nation  
**Tonight, **

_Love infects worldwide  
__**Almost another day...  
**_*Almost another day

*She's a shooting star,

_Good night_, **(good night)**

_Good night_ **(good night)**  
_She's a shooting star_, **(She's a shooting star)**

*Good bye

**Tonight, **

**^Love is rationed  
Tonight, **

**^Across the nation  
Tonight, **

**^Love infects worldwide**

_**Tonight, **_

_**Love is rationed  
Tonight, **_

_**Across the nation  
Tonight, **_

_**Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day  
See you some other day**_

"That was Tonight, Tonight, Tonight! So can anyone guess whom I made that song for?"

"Mikan-sama!" Screamed the crowd.

"I guess all of you know already who are my friends' special someone so I won't ask. Our next song is the first song ever composed by our drummer, Kukai. Kukai, any comments?"

"I just want you all to know that this song is for someone special. Someone who can make me act like a different me. I love you, Sumire Shouda!" Declared Kukai.

In the dressing room, the Pure Angels were watching the B. Forest's performance. Sumire was shocked with what Kukai did and blushed crimson.

"Stupid Kukai. He's embarrassing." Said Sumire.

The girls looked at her. Anna was about to object with what Sumire said when Sumire continued,

"But he's sweet." Sumire smiled at the girls and the girls smiled back at her.

Back to the Stage

"Well, that was Kukai who confessed his love to Sumire. Now, do you want to hear the song?" Asked Sasuke.

"YESSSS!" Shouted the audience.

"Here is Heaven Can Wait composed by Kukai Souma."

**Here's a song for the nights****  
**_I think too much and__  
__**Here's a song when I imagine us together**__**  
**_*Here's a song for when we talk too much  
*And I forget my words

**Heaven can wait up high in the sky****  
**_**It's you and I**__**  
**_**Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes****  
**_**I'm yours tonight**__**  
**_*Lay your heart next to mine  
_I feel so alive__  
_**Tell me you want me to stay, forever****  
**_**'Cause heaven can wait**__**  
**_  
**Here's a song for the one who stole my heart****  
**_And ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch her__  
_*Here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
*He shot her down

**Heaven can wait up high in the sky****  
**_**It's you and I**__**  
**_**Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes****  
**_**I'm yours tonight**__**  
**_*Lay your heart next to mine  
_I feel so alive__  
_**Tell me you want me to stay forever****  
**_**'Cause heaven can wait**__**  
**_  
_**Here's a song for the nights I drink too much**__**  
**__**And spill my words**__**  
**_  
**Heaven can wait up high in the sky****  
**_**It's you and I**__**  
**_**Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes****  
**_**I'm yours tonight**__**  
**_*Lay your heart next to mine  
_I feel so alive__  
_**Tell me you want me to stay, forever****  
**_**'Cause heaven can wait**__**  
**_  
_**'Cause heaven can wait**__**  
**__**'Cause heaven can wait**_

"Did everyone like Kukai's song?" Questioned Hao.

The crowd was cheering for Kukai.

"Sumire did you hear the song? It's for you. Kukai made it only for you." Stated Soul.

"Look! Kukai is blushing." Ikuto pointed out.

"I'm not!" Defended Kukai.

The B. Forest laughed.

"Well, we need to go to the backstage now. For the mean time, listen to a different group first." Said Hao.

"Please welcome, the Crimson Devils." Introduced Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: DONE! So how was it? Please Review! The more reviews the faster I'll update. So leave a review, okay? :)

~Mae-chan


	16. B Forest Concert Part 3

A/N: UPADATING TIME! Hehe… Thanks for the reviews: sexii-emo-chiick, sEcretmiNdLoLITA, StRaWbErRyZiNc19, xXxvenomprincessxXx, apple, and cookie monster fan..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

_**Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing**_

Mikan and Sasuke Singing

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 14

The Crimson Devils went to the stage.

"Watch and learn." Whispered Natsume to Sasuke.

"We don't need to learn from you. We learned enough from Mikan and the others." Sasuke smirked and proceeded to the dressing room.

Natsume was pissed but he refused to show it and went to the stage.

"Hello Japan! We are so glad to be back. Did you miss us?" Asked Natsume.

The girls in the crowd screamed and praised the Crimson Devils but some kept quiet because they still didn't forget what the Crimson Devils did to the Pure Angels.

"We missed you too when we were back in France. So shall we start this now?" Yelled Ruka.

"Our first song is Hello Brooklyn. You still remember this guys?" Asked Natsume.

"If you do, sing along. Okay?" Shouted Koko.

*This city, _so pretty_  
*All the moon-lit skies will be hanging like a cigarette  
*So stunning, _start running_  
*Tonights like a knife which she cut me with her kiss

*I bleed red lips, _your unbelievable_  
*Can't miss this chance to take you  
_And here's my invitaion_ **(invitation)**

_**Hello brooklyn, hey LA**__**  
**_*Take the streets all night cause you sleep all day  
_When the world comes crashing down_, _**who's ready to party?**_  
_**Hello brooklyn, hey LA**__**  
**__Coast to coast_, *I'll take you down in flames  
*Let the good times roll, _**we can let go**__**  
**__**Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world**_

**Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, oh(x2)****  
**  
*This city, _was your city_  
*Heels on the sidewalk begging for a backbeat  
*Don't worry, _I fight dirty_  
*Tonights like a right hook, knock you off your feet

*I'll be yours truely, _unbelievable_  
*Can't miss this chance to take you  
_And heres your invitation_ **(invitation)**

_**Hello brooklyn, hey LA**__**  
**_*Take the streets all night cause you sleep all day  
_When the world comes crashing down_, _**who's ready to party?**__**  
**__**Hello brooklyn, hey LA**__**  
**__Coast to coast,_ *I'll take you down in flames  
*Let the good times roll, _**we can let go**__**  
**__**Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world**_

*Kiss it all goodbye  
_Tonight you've never been more alive__  
_**You're so alive****  
***You're not afraid to die  
*And I can see it in your eyes, _your eyes_

_**Hello brooklyn, hey LA**__**  
**_*Take the streets all night cause we sleep all day  
_When the world comes crashing down_, _**who's ready to party?**__**  
**__**Hello brooklyn, hey LA**__**  
**__Coast to coast_, *I'll take you down in flames  
*Let the good times roll, _**we can let go**__**  
**__**Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world**_

*London, _Tokyo_  
*Boston, _Frisco_  
*DC, _Chicago_  
*Baltimore, _Toronto_**(Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world)**  
*Memphis, _Reno_  
*Dublin, _Mexico_  
*Paris, _Here we go_,

_**Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! They are so great!" Shouted some girls in the audience.

"Was that good? It's been a long time since we last performed here in Japan." Said Yuu.

"Shall we proceed to the next song?" Asked Kitsuneme.

"YEEEEESSSS!" Answered the crowd.

"Our next song is written by yours truly." Said Ruka.

"The title is Angel to You, Devil to Me." Stated Natsume.

*When I saw her she looked my way  
*And I knew that I was over my head  
_Ruby lips on a smile so sweet__  
__With a rude attitude that could knock me dead__  
_  
**(suddenly)****  
**_I heard a voice when she called my name__  
_**(suddenly)****  
****^I knew my life was gonna change****  
**  
_Well she's hotter than hell__  
_*And she's cool as they come  
**And she's smart and she's wild**_**  
**__**All rolled into one**__**  
**__Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be__  
_*It's not easy to see  
_**That she's an angel to you**__**  
**__**But she's a devil to me**__**  
**_  
*All my friends say you lucky guy  
_Everyone wants to stand in your place__  
_*And so I give it another try  
_I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take__  
_  
**(suddenly)****  
**_I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain__  
_**(suddenly)****  
****^I grab my bat and I'm back in the game****  
**  
_Well she's hotter than hell__  
_*And she's cool as they come  
**And she's smart and she's wild**_**  
**__**All rolled into one**__**  
**__Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be__  
_*It's not easy to see  
_**That she's an angel to you**__**  
**__**But she's a devil to me**__**  
**_  
_I don't know what to do__  
_**^I don't know what to say****  
****Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway****  
***I'm awake in disaster  
**^I can't seem to get past her****  
**_**I try and I try but I can't get away**__**  
**_  
**That she's an angel to you****  
****^But she's a devil to me****  
**_**That she's an angel to you**__**  
**__**But she's a devil to me**__**  
**__**It's not easy to see**__**  
**_  
_Well she's hotter than hell__  
_*And she's cool as they come  
**And she's smart and she's wild****  
**_**All rolled into one**__**  
**__Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be__  
_*It's not easy to see

_**Well she's hotter than hell**__**  
**__**And she's cool as they come**__**  
**__**And she's smart and she's wild**__**  
**__**All rolled into one**__**  
**__**Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be**__**  
**__**It's not easy to see**__**  
**__That she's an angel to you__  
__But she's a devil to me_

After the song Ruka looked straight at the camera and smirked.

"Bull's eye!" Said Ruka.

In the dressing room, Hotaru was red with anger.

"That bastard! He was pertaining to me? Ugh!" Shouted Hotaru.

"Calm down, Hotaru." Ordered Mikan.

"Clever. They didn't tell the audience that it was for someone." Stated Sumire.

"Yeah. So that the audience wouldn't suspect..." Agreed Anna.

"That it was for Hotaru." Continued Nonoko.

"Don't worry gorgeous. I know that you're not like that." Comforted Hao.

"Thanks Hao. I think it's time for you to go there."

"Would you be alright?" Asked Hao.

"Yeah. Go now and show Japan that you're better than them. You don't want to lose to them, right?"

"Right. Come boys. It's show time again." Hao smiled at Hotaru and followed Sasuke and the others out.

Back in the stage

"Our next song is Give It Up. I just wrote it yesterday." Said Natsume.

_So give it up_, **(whoa)** *I guess it's overdue I'm over you  
_Give it up_, **(whoa)***I know your untrue so I'd never give it up to you

*She can't resist  
_Too blind to see__  
_*I know his girlfriend's all about me

_Her words are like a heart attack__  
_*All night she'll be begging me to come back

**She tried to break my heart****  
***But when she's looking in my eyes she's torn apart  
_She can't deny it, can't get by it__  
_**It's so, so bad****  
**  
_So give it up_, **(whoa)** *I guess it's overdue I'm over you  
_Give it up_, **(whoa)** *even in your dreams I bet you think of me  
**^You're so untrue, baby, I know you're nothing new****  
**_**So give it up, cause I'd never give it up to you**__**  
**_  
_She won't admit_, *I can't confess  
**^Make sure I'd never tell her I could care less****  
**_When she looks at you_, *you might think twice  
**^Witness seduction in her eyes****  
**  
**She tried to break my heart****  
***But when she's looking in my eyes she's torn apart  
_She can't deny it, can't get by it__  
_**It's so, so bad****  
**  
_So give it up_, **(whoa)** *I guess it's overdue I'm over you  
_So give it up_, **(whoa)** *even in your dreams I bet you think of me  
**^You're so untrue, baby, I know you're nothing new****  
**_**So give it up, cause I'd never give it up to you**__**  
**_  
*She said to stay, _I'd run away so soon_  
*But I could see it coming from across the room  
**Now I know she's full of lies**  
**^I won't get caught with her tonight****  
**  
_So give it up_, **(whoa)** *I guess it's overdue I'm over you  
_So give it up_, *I guess it's overdue I'm over you  
_So give it up_, **(whoa)** *even in your dreams I bet you think of me  
_**You're so untrue, baby, I know you're nothing new**__**  
**_  
_So give it up_, **(whoa)** *I guess it's overdue I'm over you  
_Give it up_, **(whoa)***even in your dreams I bet you think of me  
_You're so untrue_, *baby, I know you're nothing new  
**So give it up**, **^cause I'd never give it up to you**, _**cause I'd never give it up to you**_

In the Dressing Room

"They are really getting on my nerves!" Screamed Mikan.

"Just ignore them. We'll just get back at them some other time." Said Sumire.

"Girls. It's time to go." Stated Hotaru.

The Pure Angels went to the backstage.

Back at the Stage

"Do you still remember our song, One Day?" Asked Natsume.

"YEEESSS!" Shouted the crowd.

*Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
*That I just can't leave behind  
*There's so many rules  
*I gotta follow  
_Cuz you can't let go__  
_  
**^I don't wanna hear it****  
****^And I just can't believe it****  
****^All the stupid things you say, but****  
**  
**One day****  
***I won't take this anymore  
**One day****  
***I'll be old enough  
*To do what I want to  
*And I won't have to run away  
*And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
_**One day**__**  
**_  
*Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
*Or if you just pretend to care  
*So tell me are you  
_On a mission to bring me down?__  
_  
**^I don't wanna hear it****  
****^And I just can't believe it****  
****^All the stupid things you say, but**

**One day****  
***I won't take this anymore  
**One day****  
***I'll be old enough  
*To do what I want to  
*And I won't have to run away  
*And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
_**One day**__**  
**_  
*Go away  
_Don't look at me__  
_**Cuz we're not the same****  
**_**And you can't do nothing**__**  
**_*You can say  
_That it's not okay__  
_**But I'm not afraid****  
**_**And you can't do nothing**__**  
**_  
**One day****  
***I won't take this anymore  
**One day****  
***I'll be old enough  
*To do what I want to  
*And I won't have to run away  
*And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
**One day****  
**_**One day**__**  
**_  
_Nanana..._ _**One day**_ _[x4]_

"So now, were gonna give the stage to the B. Forest. We'll be back later for one more song." Said Koko.

The B. Forest took their positions in the stage.

At the Backstage

"You! You sly conceited jerk! How dare you?" Shouted Mikan.

"What are you talking about Polka dots?"

"Don't you dare call me that, Hyuuga."

"The song that you sang was about us, right?" Asked Hotaru.

"We don't know what you're talking about Imai."

"Don't act like you're innocent Nogi."

"But we are." Said Koko.

"Come on guys. Let's just leave them alone." Stated Yuu.

The Crimson Devils walked away then Kitsuneme whispered, "Maybe not that innocent."

The Pure Angels heard what Kitsuneme said and were very angry.

"Damn." Cursed Mikan.

"Let's just let it pass for now. The B. Forest are now performing. It's better to watch them than stand here looking like idiots." Hotaru walked to the right entrance of the stage to watch Hao.

"Hotaru's right." Agreed Sumire.

The girls then followed Hotaru.

In the Stage

"So did you like the Crimson Devils?" Asked Sasuke.

The crowd screamed.

"It's good that all of you are enjoying the night." Sasuke smiled at them.

"We'll be singing, Replay. This song was inspired by the Pure Angels." The B. Forest smiled.

*Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
*That I can´t keep out  
*Got me singin´ like  
_Na na na na everyday__  
__**It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**__**  
**_  
*Remember the first time we met  
*You was at the mall wit yo friend  
*I was scared to approach ya  
*But then you came closer  
*Hopin´ you would give me a chance

_Who would have ever knew__  
__That we would ever be more than friends__  
__We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules__  
__She like a song played again and again_

**That girl like somethin off a poster****  
****That girl is a dime they say****  
****That girl is a gun to my holster****  
****She´s runnin through my mind all day ay**

*Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
*That I can´t keep out  
*Got me singin´ like  
_Na na na na everyday__  
__**It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**__**  
**_  
*See you been all around the globe  
*Not once did you leave my mind  
*We talk on the phone from night til the morn  
*Girl you really change my life  
*Doin things I never do  
*I´m in the kitchen cookin things she likes

_We´re real worldwide breakin all the rules__  
__Someday I wanna make you my wife__  
_**That girl like somethin off a poster****  
****That girl is a dime they say****  
****That girl is the gun to my holster****  
****She´s runnin through my mind all day ay****  
**  
*Shawty´s like a melody in my head  
*That I can´t keep out  
*Got me singin´ like  
_Na na na na everyday__  
__**It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**__**  
**_  
*I can be your melody  
_Oh, girl I could write you a symphony__  
_**The one that could fill your fantasies****  
****^So come baby girl let´s sing with me****  
***Ay I can be your melody  
_Oh, girl I could write you a symphony__  
_**The one that could fill your fantasies****  
****^So come baby girl let´s sing with me****  
**  
**Ay na na na na na na na****  
**_Na na na na na na__  
_*Shawty got me singin  
_Na na na na na na na__  
_**Na na na na na na na****  
***Now she got me singin

_**Shawty´s like a melody in my head**__**  
**__**That I can´t keep out**__**  
**__**Got me singin´ like**__**  
**__**Na na na na everyday**__**  
**__**It´s like my iPod stuck on replay replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)**_

In the Backstage

"So sweet!" Said Anna and Nonoko.

Hotaru was blushing. Sumire was smiling. Mikan was blushing and thinking _'He never ceases to surprise me. I'm so happy I met you Sasuke.'_

In the Dressing Room

'_What the hell? They are impressing Mikan/ Hotaru/ Anna/ Nonoko/ Sumire.' Thought the Crimson Devils who were so jealous._

* * *

A/N: Done. I know this chapter isn't that good. Sorry for that. BTW, thanks StRaWbErRyZiNc19 for suggesting the song Replay.. Please Review! :)

~mae-chan


	17. B Forest Concert Part 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was busy watching Yumeiro Patissiere and Yumeiro Patissiere Professional. Now that I'm done with it I'm inspired to make a new chapter. :D

xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx 

StRaWbErRyZiNc19 

xfayex bbzx 

sEcretmiNdLoLITA 

natsumeslover 

cookiemonster fan

Thanks for the reviews! :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

_**Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing**_

Mikan and Sasuke Singing

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

**For the last song in this chapter:**

Mikan/Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/Ruka Singing_

**Sumire/Yuu Singing**

Anna/Koko Singing

(Nonoko/Kitsuneme Singing)

\Mikan and Natsume Singing\

[Hotaru and Ruka Singing]

{Sumire and Yuu Singing}

=Anna and Koko Singing=

-Nonoko and Kitsuneme Singing-

**^Pure Angels/Crimson Devils Singing^**

_**All of them Singing**_

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 15

"Now, Let us welcome again the Pure Angels!" Said Soul.

The B. Forest exited from the stage and the Pure Angels went to their places.

The rest of the girls wore the same outfit as before but Mikan changed. She is now wearing a black white scoop-neck athletic foil graphic draped hem tank top and white denim fold up button tab décor sexy shorts that ends at her mid-thigh. She also wore black suede ruched over the knee platform boots. She still had her accessories but her necklace before was replace by a pewter gemstone intricate cut out heart necklace.

"Hello everyone! We'll be singing two songs before the Crimson Devils go up here again. First is I'm Only Me when I'm with You." Said Anna.

Friday night beneath the stars,  
_in a field behind your yard,__  
_**you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.**  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
_And I know everything about you__  
_**_I don't wanna live without you.__  
_**  
I'm only up when _you're not down_.  
_Don't wanna fly_ if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.__  
_**_And I'm only me when I'm with you._**_  
_  
Just a small town boy and girl  
_Livin' in a crazy world.__  
_**Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.**  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
_And you know everything about me.__  
_**_You say that you can't live without me._**_  
_  
I'm only up when _you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly_ if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.__  
_**_And I'm only me when I'm with you._**_  
_  
_When I'm with anybody else _

**It's so hard to be myself.**  
And only you can tell.

**_That I'm only up when you're not down.__  
__Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.__  
__It's like no matter what I do.__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time;__  
__the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._**_  
__And I'm only me__  
_Who I wanna be  
**_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_**_  
_With you  
_Uh huh__  
_Yeah

While they were singing the song Mikan and Hotaru saw something or more like some people in the crowd. When the song was finished they all gathered and talked about something. They nodded and went back to their positions.

"Everyone! We were supposed to sing Hot Mess but change of plans. This song was composed the day we disappeared. It was never performed in front a crowd. This would be the first time we'll be performing this. It is a song for some people in the crowd now. Just guess who they are, okay?" Mikan winked at the crowd.

_Now go stand in the corner__  
_**And think about what you did**

Time for revenge

The story starts when it was hot  
And it was summer and I had it all  
I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, _got him alone_  
**And let's hear the applause  
**She took him faster than you could say **"sabotage"**  
I never saw it coming  
Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
**^She had to know the pain**  
**^Was beating in me like a drum**  
**_She underestimated just who she was stealing from__  
_**  
She's not a saint  
_And she's not what you think__  
_**_She's an actress, _whoa**_  
_But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
**_On the mattress_, whoa**  
Soon she's gonna find  
_Stealing other people's toys__  
_**On the playground won't**  
**Make you many friends**  
_She should keep in mind__  
_She should keep in mind  
**_There is nothing I do better than revenge_**_  
_  
She looks at life like it's  
A party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend  
_And she's so over it__  
_I think her ever present  
Frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho  
_'cause I like to rhyme her name with things__  
_But sophistication isn't  
**What you wear **or _who you know_  
Or pushing people down  
**^To get to where you wanna go**  
They wouldn't teach you that  
In prep school so it's up to me  
**_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity__  
_**  
She's not a saint  
_And she's not what you think__  
_**_She's an actress_, whoa**  
But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
**_On the mattress_, whoa**  
Soon she's gonna find  
_Stealing other people's toys__  
_**On the playground won't**  
**Make you many friends**  
_She should keep in mind__  
_She should keep in mind  
**_There's is nothing I do better than revenge__  
_**  
**_I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him but haven't you heard__  
__I'm just another thing for you__  
__To roll your eyes at, honey__  
__You might have him but I always get the last word_**_  
_  
She's not a saint  
_And she's not what you think__  
_**_She's an actress_, whoa**  
But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
**_On the mattress,_whoa**  
Soon she's gonna find  
_Stealing other people's toys__  
_**On the playground won't**  
**Make you many friends**  
_She should keep in mind__  
_She should keep in mind  
**_There's is nothing I do better than revenge__  
_**  
Do you still feel like  
You know what you're doing  
_'cause I don't think you do?__  
_Do you still feel like  
You know what you're doing?  
_I don't think you do__  
_**I don't think you do**  
**Let's hear the applause**  
Come on show me  
How much better you are  
**So you deserve some applause**  
'cause you're so much better  
**_She took him faster than__  
__You could say "sabotage"_ **

Mikan looked at Luna and her friends and smirked at them.

"Damn that Sakura!" Cursed Luna.

"Now please welcome the Crimson Devils." Said Hotaru.

The Pure Angels exited the stage with smirks on their faces.

The Crimson Devils went to the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"This would be our last solo song for the night. It is entitled Better than You." Said Koko.

On the front step your heart starts sinking  
_You look in to his eyes but I know what he's thinking__  
_**Maybe now, **he's gonna find out  
The truth about you is you were trouble to begin with

Talk to me, like I never knew  
_I'll get another girl to distract you__  
_**Wasting all my time again**  
**_but you're not listening_**_  
_  
**Say the words I'll make it**  
**Up to her, you'll pull me down**  
You promised me that you were true  
**_She's just better than you_**_  
_  
In the back seat, you haven't had enough  
_You're begging for his lips but he knows he wants your touch__  
_**Try to get it past, **me today,  
_I never really cared because she looks better anyway__  
_  
Talk to me, like I never knew  
_I'll get another girl to distract you__  
_**Wasting all my time again**  
**_but are you listening_**_  
_

**Say the words I'll make it**  
**Up to her, you'll pull me down**  
_You promised me that you were true__  
_**_She's just better than you_**_  
_

Now you can't run too far, _I left you in the dark_  
Waiting, you try to find, _I'm lost in another girls eyes_  
**I'm stuck, in the middle, so good luck finding me tonight**

Say the words I'll make it  
**Up to her, you'll pull me down**  
**^You promised me that you were true**  
She's just better than

**_Say the words I'll make it__  
__Up to her, you'll pull me down__  
__You promised me that you were true__  
__She's just better than you_ **

She's just better than you

"Here is B. Forest." Said Kitsuneme.

The Crimson Devils went to the backstage.

"Hello again. Are you getting tired already?" Asked Kukai.

"NOT YET!" Shouted the crowd.

The B. Forest smiled.

"Our next song is entitled Sorry I Stole Yo Gurl." The Crimson Devils who were watching flinched upon hearing the title and listened to the song.

**_Here we are again_**  
Baby can't you see we can't go on  
**Like this, **_whenever,_  
**I guess friends don't mean friends forever**  
If you _(If you),_ want this  
You better know 'cuz you really got something  
I know **(I know), **you'll miss,  
Every boy begging you for one last kiss

**Oh, oh**  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
**Oh, oh**  
**_I'm sorry if she likes me more than_**_  
_She ever liked you,  
**She never liked you**  
_I'm sorry_, I'm sorry,  
**_I'm sorry if I stole your girl_**

We **(we)**, we let go, _let go when_,  
The car starts spinning again and again  
If you_(if you),_ want this **(want this),**  
I guess you've got something I can't resist

**Oh, oh**  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
**Oh, oh**  
**_I'm sorry if she likes me more than_**_  
_She ever liked you,  
_She never liked you__  
_**I'm sorry, **I'm sorry**,**  
**_I'm sorry if I stole your girl_**_  
_  
On the bed,  
On the floor,  
_In the other room he's wondering where you are__  
_So lock the door,  
And close your eyes,  
**_I guess now it's time_**_  
_  
**_On the bed,__  
__On the floor,__  
__In the other room he's wondering where you are__  
__So lock the door,__  
__And close your eyes,__  
__I guess now it's time_**_  
_  
**Oh, oh**  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
**Oh, oh**  
**_I'm sorry if she likes me more than_**_  
_She ever liked you,  
**She never liked you**  
_I'm sorry_, I'm sorry,  
**_I'm sorry if I stole your girl_**

**_Oh, oh__  
__I'm sorry if I stole your girl__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I'm sorry if she likes me more than__  
__She ever liked you,__  
__She never liked you__  
__I'm sorry, I'm sorry,__  
__I'm sorry if I stole your girl_**_  
_  
**Oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh**  
**^I'm sorry if I stole your girl Oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh**  
**_I'm sorry if I stole your girl_**

"We're giving the stage to the Crimson Devils for now." Said Sasuke.

In the Backstage

"Natsume-sama! We have a problem. The girls who were supposed to sing with you can't come. Their group member Ms. Ichigo got into an accident on the way here." Said one of the staff.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Kitsuneme.

"We should find someone who can replace them." Stated Yuu.

"Can Luna and the others sing?" Asked Koko.

"NO!" Shouted the four boys.

"Brittany is tone deaf." Confessed Ruka.

"Dude. You are so mean. She's your girlfriend. At least go easy in criticizing her." Scolded Koko.

"Luna is tone deaf too." Said Natsume.

"Not you too. Both of you are really best friends. Both of you are so harsh to others even your girlfriends."

"We are just telling the truth!" Defended Natsume and Ruka.

"What is with all the noise?" Asked an irritated voice.

They all looked at their back and saw the Pure Angels.

"Shouldn't you be going to the stage now?" Asked Hotaru.

"The girls we're supposed to sing with can't come due to some accident." Answered Yuu.

"That is why Mikan-sama please sing with them?" Begged the staff member.

"What? No!" Declined Mikan.

"Definitely no." Answered Hotaru.

"No way in hell we'll sing with them." Shouted the twins.

"Over my dead body." Stated Sumire.

"B-but." The staff was about to beg some more when a voice said, "Go Princess. It's alright. Just don't do something that would hurt us. Please?"

All of them to turned to the voice and saw Sasuke.

"But we don't know the song." Reasoned Mikan.

"Do you have the lyrics with you Nogi?" Asked Hao.

"Yes."

"Give it to them." Ordered Soul.

"But Soul…" Whined Anna.

"We can't memorize this, Ikuto." Continued Nonoko.

"We know you can, Nonoko." Ikuto smiled.

"Go now Sumire." Commanded Kukai.

"Fine." Agreed Sumire.

"We'll give you some time to practice. We'll sing one song. You can get that done already by that time, right Princess?" Sasuke smiled.

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" Mikan smiled at the B. Forest and went to practice.

On the Stage

"Sorry but something occurred so we are going to perform another song before we give the stage to the Crimson Devils." Explained Kukai.

"Cooler Than Me. This is composed by me when we we're studying Venice. This is for the person who was very _Gorgeous_ and attracted me because she wouldn't pay attention to me at first and she really thinks that she's cooler than me. But maybe she is." Hao smiled at the crowd which made the female population go gaga over them.

_If I could write you a song,_

_And make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used up all of my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__But you probably won't,__  
_**^You think you're cooler than me.**

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name and  
**_It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me._**_  
_  
_You got your high brow__  
__Shoes on your feet,__  
__And you wear them around,__  
__Like they ain't shit.__  
__But you don't know,__  
__The way that you look,__  
__When your steps__  
__Make__  
__That__  
__Much__  
__Noise.__  
_  
**Shh**

I got you  
All figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do do you think you are?

_If I could write you a song,__  
__And make you fall in love,__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used up all of my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__But you probably won't,__  
_**_You think you're cooler than me._**_  
_  
You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name and  
**_It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me._**_  
_  
You got your high brow,  
Switching your walk,  
And you don't even look when you pass by.  
But you don't know,  
The way that you look.  
When your steps  
Make  
That  
Much  
Noise.

**ShH.**

I got you  
All figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do do you think you are?

_Cause it sure seems,__  
_Cause it sure seems  
_You got no doubt__  
_That you got no doubt.  
_But we all see__  
_We all see  
_We got your head__  
_**_In the clouds__  
_**  
If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
_You think you're cooler than me.__  
_  
**_You got designer shades,__  
__Just to hide your face and__  
__You wear them around like,__  
__You're cooler than me.__  
__And you never say hey,__  
__Or remember my name and__  
__It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me._**

"Now we're giving the stage to the Crimson Devils who will be singing with the Pure Angels." Introduced Sasuke.

The B. Forest went to the backstage to watch them while the Pure Angels and Crimson Devils made their entrance on the stage.

"Good luck Princess."

"You owe me big time Sasuke. If you didn't ask me we wouldn't sing here." Said Mikan.

The crowd went wild when they heard that the Crimson Devils and Pure Angels were going sing together.

"Hello! We're singing with them now because the people who were supposde to sing with us can't come. Thank you Pure Angels for helping us." Said Natsume.

"No problem." Answered Mikan.

"This song is entitled We'll be a Dream." Stated Ruka.

Do you remember the nights  
_We'd stay up just laughing__  
_**Smiling for hours**  
At anything  
(Remember the nights )  
**^We drove around crazy in love^**

**^When the lights go out ^**  
**^We'll be safe and sound ^**  
**^We'll take control of the world ^**  
**^Like it's all we have to hold on to ^**  
**^And we'll be a dream ^**

Do you remember the nights  
_We made our way dreaming__  
_**Hoping of being**  
Someone big  
(We were so young then )  
**^We were too crazy in love ^**

**_When the lights go out__  
__We'll be safe and sound__  
__We'll take control of the world__  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to__  
__And we'll be a dream__  
_**  
**Whoa whoa**  
**Whoa _whoa_**  
**_Whoa whoa_**

\When the lights go out\  
[We'll be safe and sound ]  
{We'll take control of the world }  
=Like it's all we have to hold on to=  
-And we'll be-

**_When the lights go out__  
__We'll be safe and sound__  
__We'll take control of the world__  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to__  
__And we'll be a dream_ **

After the song, Mikan was so close to Natsume and their faces were inches apart. It's like they are about to kiss. The same thing happened to the Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Koko, Nonoko and Kitsuneme, and Sumire and Yuu.

The B. Forest was shocked and was very upset. They were hurt.

The Crimson Devils and Pure Angels seem to be in a trance. They snapped out of it when the crowd shouted.

The Pure Angels pushed the Crimson Devils away and went to the B. Forest like nothing happened but the B. Forest ignored them and went to the stage.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Stay tuned to what will happen. Please Review! :) The last part of the Concert will be the next chapter.

~Mae-chan


	18. B Forest Concert Last Part

A/N: Next chapter! :) I never expected that some people would review on the previous chapter before I even post this chapter. Thank you cookiemonsterfan, xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx, StRaWbErRyZiNc19.

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

_**Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing**_

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

**For the ****second song in this chapter:**

Mikan/Sasuke Singing

_Hotaru/__Hao Singing_

**Sumire/Kukai**** Singing**

Anna/Soul Singing

(Nonoko/Ikuto Singing)

\Mikan and Sasuke Singing\

[Hotaru and Hao Singing]

{Sumire and Kukai Singing}

=Anna and Soul Singing=

-Nonoko and Ikuto Singing-

**^Pure Angels/****B. Forest Singing^**

_**All of them Singing**_

***actions***

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 16

"So did everyone like that?" Asked Sasuke with irritation evident in his voice.

"We were supposed to sing something else but I guess this song is the same thing that we feel now." Said Hao.

"I never thought we'll sing this song again Soul." Stated Ikuto.

"I know, Ikuto. Kukai you ready?" Asked Soul.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

"We wrote this when our first love played with our hearts. Permanent Heartbreak." Stated Sasuke.

Face down on the bathroom floor  
_Did you know you left me hanging out to dry__  
_**Can you see me in the ICU**  
Do you even care**, _I'm fighting for my life_**

**Wrapped in confusion**  
**^Were you only using me to try to get him back**  
You set me up and that was my mistake  
**_And all I got was permanent heartbreak_**_  
__Damaged beyond repair__  
_I was, I was much better off  
Before I met you  
And your with him  
**_It pisses me off that your A-Okay__  
__And all that I've got is permanent heartbreak_**_  
_  
Left lying in my bed  
_It's killing me that__  
_**_Your next to him, not me__  
_I wish I wasn't stuck with**  
_**This stupid tattoo of you on me**__  
_  
**Wrapped in confusion**  
**^Were you only using me to try to get him back**  
_You set me up and that was my mistake__  
_**_And all I got was permanent heartbreak_**_  
_Damaged beyond repair  
_I was, I was much better off__  
__Before I met you__  
__And your with him__  
_**_It pisses me off that your A-Okay__  
__And all that I've got is permanent heartbreak_**_  
_  
**Can you see me and I see you**  
_Do you even care,_ I'm dying

**_You set me up and that was my mistake__  
__And all I got was permanent heartbreak__  
__Damaged beyond repair__  
__I was, I was much better off__  
__Before I met you__  
__And your with him__  
__It pisses me off that your A-Okay__  
__Woah oh, I hate that your A-okay!__  
__And all that I've got is permanent heartbreak_**

The Pure Angels were guilty. They know that what they did affected the B. Forest.

'_We have to fix this. I'm not yet ready to give Sasuke/Hao/Kukai/Soul/Ikuto up.' Thought the Pure Angels._

The Pure Angels went to the stage because it was time for them to sing with the B. Forest but as soon as they we midway to their positions the B. Forest started to exit.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Asked Mikan.

"Backstage." Answered Sasuke.

"We are going to sing our song now." Said Hotaru.

"No. We don't feel like singing with you girls now. Just sing a solo song." Answered Hao.

The B. Forest went to the backstage. The Pure Angels gathered together and talked about something.

"Everyone. I'm sorry for all that is happening now. We were supposed to sing Two is better than one but things got out of hand so we are going to sing a different song. B. Forest. I hope you guys are listening." Pleaded Mikan.

It feels like we've been out at sea,  
_So back and forth that's how it seems,  
_**And when I wanna talk you say to me,  
**That if it's meant to be it will be.

(So crazy is this thing we call love,)  
**^And now that we've got it we just can't give up,^  
^I'm reaching out for you,^  
^Got me out here in the water and I,^  
**

**^I'm overboard^  
^And I need your love to pull me up^  
^I can't swim on my own^  
^It's too much^  
^Feel like I'm drowning without your love,^  
^So throw yourself out to me my lifesaver.^**

***Sasuke and the B. Forest came out on the stage and started to sing***

***The Pure Angels were smiling and tears were forming in their eyes***

Never understood you when you'd say,  
_You wanted me to meet you halfway,  
_**I felt like I was doing my part,  
**You kept thinking you were coming up short  
(It's funny how things change cause now I see.)

**So crazy is this thing we call love,^  
^And now that we've got it we just can't give up,^  
^I'm reaching out for you,^  
^Got me out here in the water and I,^  
**

**^I'm overboard^  
^And I need your love to pull me up^  
^I can't swim on my own^  
^It's too much^  
^Feel like I'm drowning without your love,^  
^So throw yourself out to me my lifesaver.^**

[It's supposed to be some give and take I know,]  
**But your only taking and not giving anymore,  
**=So what do I do?=  
-Cause I still love you,-  
And you're the only one who can save me.

**I'm overboard  
And I need your love to pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feel like I'm drowning without your love,  
So throw yourself out to me my lifesaver.**

When the song finished, the Pure Angels hugged the B. Forest and were now crying.

"I guess we can't stand being angry at you, Princess."

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"It's okay. Crying doesn't suite my princess so smile."

Mikan wiped away her tears and smiled at Sasuke. The same thing happened to the others.

"We'll see you in the backstage okay?" Said Hotaru.

"Wait for us, Gorgeous."

"Of course."

The Pure Angels went to the backstage.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for the dramatic moment there." Apologized Kukai.

"It's alright Kukai-sama! You and Sumire-sama really look good together!" Shouted one of the fan girls in the crowd.

"Thank you!" Kukai smiled at the crowd.

"This concert is going to end. Here is our last song. We composed this just this morning. This is for our beloved Pure Angels." Said Soul and Ikuto.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**_  
_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**_  
Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
**Come on girl.****  
**_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,__  
__Shots of patron,__  
_**And it's on girl.****  
**  
**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;****  
****Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;****  
**_And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
_**^If you're ready, like I'm ready.****  
**  
Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**_  
_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
__Or is it this dancing juice?__  
__Who cares baby,__  
__**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**_  
_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,__  
__So whatcha wanna do?__  
__**Let's just run girl.**__**  
**_  
If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
_**It was fun girl.**__**  
**_  
**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;****  
****Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;****  
**_And we'll go, go, go, go-go.__  
_**^If you're ready, like I'm ready.****  
**  
_Cause it's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,__  
__**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**_  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**_  
_**Just say I do,**__**  
**__Tell me right now baby,__  
_Tell me right now baby.

_**Just say I do,**__**  
**__Tell me right now baby,__  
_Tell me right now baby.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**___

___**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

"Thank you for coming to our concert! Thank Crimson Devils and Pure Angels for being guests. Thank you to all the staffs who helped prepare of this night. Good Night Everyone! We hope you had a good time." The B. Forest smiled and exited the stage.

"That was great Sasuke! Thank you for the song. We all appreciate it!" Said Mikan.

"No problem. Come on. Let's go home."

The B. Forest escorted the Pure Angels home and then went to their house.

In the Pure Angels' House

The five girls can't sleep and all of them had the same thought before going to dream land.

'_We have to stay away from the Crimson Devils.' Thought the Pure Angels._

In the Hyuuga Manor

Five boys were really bothered with what happened on the concert.

'_What the hell happened? Why did that happen? Could we still have feelings for them? This can't be. After what they have done, we can't. We have to figure out if we still have those feelings for them. But how?' Thought the Crimson Devils._

In the B. Forest's House

_'It's obvious that they still love them but they chose us. What should we do? Should we let them go or be selfish and stay with them?' Thought the B. Forest._

Two weeks later…

In a café near Alice University two male are talking about something.

"Seiei-san, please find out everything that had happened in France involving the Crimson Devils on their stay there." Requested a young man.

"Is that all boss?" Asked the detective named Seiei.

"And I want you to find out who exactly are these people and their involvement with everything that had happened with the Crimson Devils in France."

The young man handed Seiei a folder. Seiei opened it and read the names of the people with their profile there.

"Luna Koizumi-san, Brittany Hades-san, Rina Hades-san, Priscilla Hades-san and Amber Fin-san. Is this everything boss?" Asked Seiei.

"Yes. You may now go." Ordered the young man.

Seiei stood up bowed before him and left. The young man had a serious expression on his face.

_'I have to know everything before I start to conclude about the things that needs to be fixed.' Thought the young man._

* * *

A/N: Who is the young man? So how was it? Please keep reading so you'll find out the revelations in the next chapters. :D

Please Review!

~Mae-chan


	19. Revelations

A/N: Hello! I'm really inspired now so here is a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews xfayex bbzx and pRinCess .aRiKa .13. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

_**Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing**_

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 17

After two years…

The Crimson Devils tried to talk to the girls after the concert but the Pure Angels avoided them and acted as if they didn't exist. The Crimson Devils were sad about this but they don't have the right to be angry because the Pure Angels aren't their girlfriends or even their friends. They still have their girlfriends too that they are avoiding to hurt. The B. Forest acted as if nothing ever happened in their concert and were very happy with the Pure Angels. The Pure Angels were so happy with the B. Forest. They always stay together and helping each other.

It's a bright sunny Monday today and the Pure Angels, Crimson Devils, B. Forest and the other students of 3-A are in their room having a lecture in Chemistry when…

"Calling the attention of Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Nonoko and Anna Umenomiya Ogasawara, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yome. Please proceed to the Principal's office."

The Pure Angels and Crimson Devils went to the Principal's office in silence and when they reached their destination Hotaru knocked on the big door.

*knock knock*

"Come in."

"Good Afternoon Mr. Azumi." Greeted the Crimson Devils.

"Hi!" Greeted the Ogasawara twins.

"Yo, old man." Sumire grinned.

"What do you want with us, old man?" Asked Hotaru.

The Crimson Devils were shocked because the Pure Angels didn't act formally in front of the principal. They were about to ask why they were being rude when Mikan ran towards the principal and hugged him.

"Uncle! I missed you!" Shouted Mikan.

"Uncle?" The Crimson Devils were confused.

"The principal is Mikan's uncle." Explain Sumire.

"His last name is Azumi." Said Nonoko.

"It's Aunt Yuka's maiden surname. You didn't notice?" Asked Anna.

The Crimson Devils shook their heads as a sign of no.

"Idiots." Insulted Hotaru.

"So uncle why are we here?" Asked Mikan.

"All of you will model for the Azumi Fashion Magazine." Stated Mr. Azumi.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed the Pure Angels.

The Crimson Devils were alright with that because they will have the chance to talk to the Pure Angels.

"No. No. No. NO!" Shouted Mikan.

"I agree with Mikan, old man. No." Agreed Hotaru.

"I'd rather model with the ugliest man on earth than them." Declared Sumire.

"You have got…" Started Anna.

"to be kidding me." Continued Nonoko.

"This was a request from your mother Mikan."

"Holy crap! Why would she do that? Why them?" Mikan pointed at the boys and was very angry.

"Because they are the hottest boys here in school." Answered Mr. Yukihara.

"No they're not. Sasuke and the others are more handsome than they are!" Yelled Mikan.

"But they can't go."

"Why?" Asked Mikan.

"Because we have something to do on the date of the photo shoot."

All heads turned to the door; there they saw the B. Forest.

"What?" Asked Anna.

"We are the main male models for the Azumi Fashion Show."

"What they said is true. Your photo shoot is for two days and one night and the fashion show will be happening that night so they can't go." Explained the principal.

"We are still not doing it." Stated Mikan.

"Please Mikan."

"Princess, just do it."

"No Sasuke. I won't do it and you can't do anything to change my decision."

"You are one stubborn princess. You won't do it even though I tell you your mom is going to be there on your photo shoot."

"She will?" Mikan looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke smirked. He knew he won this battle. "Yeah."

"We'll do it!" Answered Mikan.

The other members of the Pure Angels shook their heads. They knew Mikan's weakness is a chance to meet her mom. The B. Forest boys were laughing and the Crimson Devils were quite amazed at how well Sasuke knows Mikan. The principal smiled and fake coughed to get the attention of the students.

"Now that's settled, I'll tell you when and where you'll go. The photo shoot will be in the Asakura Resort this coming Saturday. You'll be staying in the Evans Hotel that is inside the resort that night. You'll have another photo shoot the next morning after that you can go home if you want to or relax there for a while. "

"Asakura Resort? Hao does your family own that?" Asked Hotaru.

"Yes, Gorgeous." Hao smiled at Hotaru.

"The name of the hotel is familiar. Soul?" Anna turned to Soul and raised her right eyebrow.

"Yes, Anna. We own that."

"Now for Sasuke and the others. The Fashion Show will be held in the Angel's Hotel. The show will start at 8:00 in the evening this coming Saturday. You are expected to arrive there two hours before the show starts for the preparation."

"Angel's Hotel? That's the hotel that our five families own, right?" Asked Mikan.

"Yes Mikan."

"What do you mean about that?" Questioned Yuu.

"The Sakura Family, Imai Family, Ogasawara Family and Shouda Family all agreed to collaborate and make a hotel owned by the five families." Explained Hotaru.

"Ikuto, you and the other guys can stay in the penthouse." Said Nonoko.

"Are you girls okay with that?" Questioned Kukai.

"Of course. Just don't mess up the room." Said Mikan.

"Thank you." The B. Forest smiled at the Pure Angels and the Pure Angels smiled at them too.

The Crimson Devils fake coughed to tell them that they were still in the room and to stop flirting with each other.

"Is that all uncle?"

"Yes. You may now all go."

The fifteen students exited the Principal's office. The Pure Angels and B. Forest went to the cafeteria while the Crimson Devils looked for their girlfriends.

Saturday, Morning

The Pure Angels and Crimson Devils were in the Asakura resort. They were preparing for the photo shoot.

"Hey Polka." Greeted Natsume.

"Shut up Hyuuga. Stay away from me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll just leave and stay away from you."

Mikan left Natsume and talked to her friends.

"At least she talked to you."

Natsume turned around to see Ruka.

"Yeah. What happened to you?"

"Well, I tried to talk to Hotaru but she just shot me with her baka gun and left me."

"Let's just try again next time."

"Hyuuga-san! Nogi-san! The photo shoot will start now."

The photo shoot started and finished at 7:00 in the evening. They all took a bath and proceeded to the Restaurant to eat dinner.

They were all seated on one long table with Pure Angels on the right side of the table and the Crimson Devils on the left side.

They were eating in silence when…

"Mikan!"

All of them stared at the person who called Mikan and there they saw Yuka Sakura. Mikan stood up and ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Mom! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too Mikan. So how was the photo shoot?"

"It was fun."

"That's good to hear. Come on. Let's eat."

They all ate happily. The Pure Angels talked with Yuka while the Crimson Devils remained quiet.

In the Marie Café

"Boss, this is everything that you wanted to know." Seiei handed a brown envelope to the young man.

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Yes boss. I already left the other copy of this in Natsume Hyuuga's room."

"Good. I'll leave now. I need to be somewhere right now. Here is your payment."

The young man handed a check and left.

'_Now that I know what happened. What should I do?'_

In the Evans Hotel

When they finished eating the Pure Angels and Yuka went to their room to rest. The Crimson Devils went to Natsume's room to discuss what they will do to talk to the Pure Angels.

When they arrived to Natsume's room they saw an envelope and a phone above it.

Natsume was about to get the phone when it started to ring.

Natsume answered the phone…

Natsume: hello.

Stranger: Hyuuga, did you see the envelope?

Natsume: Yeah. What is this?

Stranger: That contains the truth. Everything that happened to you in France.

Natsume: What are you talking about?

Stranger: You've believed a lie. The Pure Angels didn't cheat on you. It was a set up. I have to go now. Read what's inside the envelope and you'll discover the truth. Goodbye.

Natsume: Wait. Who are you?

The call ended. After that Natsume read the contents of the envelope.

After an hour…

"What does it say Natsume?" Asked Ruka.

"It says here that Luna and the others set us up."

"What? How?" Koko was shocked.

"It says here that the person who was driving the car that caused our car accident were one of the servants of the Hades Family. Luna and the others paid that man to kill us but we manage to survive and that's when we were in a comatose."

"But why would they do that?" Kitsuneme was very confused.

"It also says here that they were one of the girls that we dated before we met Mikan and the others. It seems that they wanted revenge."

"We were in a comatose. Why didn't they just kill us that time?" Asked Yuu.

"It says here that Luna and the others seem to have feelings for us and then they formulated a plan to make some fake evidences that Mikan and her friends cheated on us."

"I remember that. When we woke up we saw different pictures of our girlfriends with other men. And that's when we decided to move on." Stated Kitsuneme.

"This also says that they really met us in school in France on purpose. They acted like Mikan and the others so that we'll fall for them. And they succeeded with that."

"So… What should we do?" Asked Ruka.

"We'll talk to the girls tomorrow and explain things." Declared Natsume with determination evident on his voice.

The Next Day

They all took a bath and then ate breakfast and started preparing for the photo shoot.

"Mikan, I'll just go to my room. I return as soon as I get my phone."

"Okay mom."

When Yuka left the Pure Angels the Crimson Devils came to them.

"What do you want Nogi?" Asked Hotaru.

"We need to talk." Started Kitsuneme.

"We have something to tell you. It's really important." Continued Koko.

"Okay. Start talking. We'll give you five minutes. After that, we'll leave." Said Mikan.

Natsume and the others were about to talk when…

"Sakura-san! It's time to start the photo shoot."

"We'll talk later." Said Sumire.

They worked until it was 5:00. They change their clothes and met up in the parking lot.

"Mikan. I'll go on ahead. I have something to do." With that Yuka left Mikan and the girls.

At the same time Natsume and his friends arrived.

"Start talking Hyuuga." Said Mikan.

The Crimson Devils started explaining. The girls' expressions started to change from being cold and emotionless to being sad and shocked.

And when the Crimson Devils finished explaining…

"No. No. No. You're lying." Mikan was crying now.

"Please Mikan. Believe us. We are telling the truth. Luna and her friends set us up."

"You shut up Hyuuga. After what you did? We won't believe you." Hotaru was so shocked.

"Hotaru, listen to me. We thought you cheated on us that is why we decided to move on and forget about you." Said Ruka.

"Liars!" Shouted Anna and Nonoko.

"Even if you're telling the truth, we love somebody else." Stated Sumire.

"Leave them. Return to us. We love you." Yuu was desperate to get Sumire back.

"We're leaving." Declared Mikan.

All the girls went inside the car and started to leave the parking lot.

"We'll wait for you!" Shouted the Crimson Devils.

The Pure Angels were devastated. They were on their way to the Angel's Hotel.

Meanwhile the Crimson Devils went to the Hyuuga Manor.

"Natsume, let's play a song first. I want to get out this feeling first before I retire for the night." Said Koko.

"Hn."

They went to the music room.

"What should we sing?" Asked Ruka.

"Grenade would fit to what we feel now." Answered Yuu.

"Grenade it is." Stated Natsume.

*Easy come, easy go  
_That's just how you live oh__  
_*Take take take it all  
_But you never give__  
_*Should of known you was trouble  
_From the first kiss__  
_**^Had your eyes wide open****  
****Why were they open?****  
**  
*I Gave you all I had  
_And you tossed it in the trash__  
_*You tossed it in the trash, **you did**  
*To give me all your love  
*It's all I ever asked  
*Cause what you don't understand  
*Is I'd catch a grenade for ya **(yeah, yeah)**  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_ **(yeah, yeah)**  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_ **(yeah, yeah)****  
***You know I'd do anything for ya **(oh ohh oh ohhhh)**

*I would go through all this pain  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain__  
_**^Yes I would die for you, baby****  
**_**But you won't do the same**__**  
**_*No, no, no, no

_Black, black, black and blue__  
_*Beat me till I'm numb  
_Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from__  
_**Mad women**, *bad women  
_That's just what you are__  
_*Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

_i Gave you all I had__  
_*And you tossed it in the trash  
_You tossed it in the trash, _**yes you did**_  
__To give me all your love__  
__Is all I ever asked__  
__Cause what you don't understand__  
__Is I'd catch a grenade for ya_ **(yeah, yeah)**  
*Throw my hand on a blade for ya **(yeah, yeah)**  
*I'd jump in front of a train for ya **(yeah, yeah)**  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_ **(oh ohh oh ohhhh)**

_I would go through all this pain__  
_*Take a bullet straight through my brain  
**^Yes I would die for you, baby****  
**_**But you won't do the same**__**  
**_  
*If my body was on fire  
**ooo You would watch me burn down in flames****  
**_You said you loved me, you're a liar__  
_*Cause you never ever ever did, baby

_**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya**__**  
**__**Throw my hand on a blade for ya**__**  
**__**I'd jump in front of a train for ya**__**  
**__**You know I'd do anything for ya (oh ohh oh ohhhh)**__**  
**_  
_**I would go through all this pain**__**  
**__**Take a bullet straight through my brain**__**  
**__**Yes I would die for ya baby**__**  
**_*But you won't do the same  
**No, you won't do the same****  
**_You wouldn't do the same__  
__**Ooo, you'd never do the same**__**  
**__**No, no, no, no**_

'_They would before but now definitely not.' Thought the Crimson Devils sadly._

"Let's sleep now." Ordered Natsume.

"Wait Natsume. What would we do with Luna and the others?" Asked Koko.

"We'll have revenge." Said Natsume.

"Me and Yuu would plan it tonight. We'll tell you guys tomorrow." Said Ruka.

After that Natsume went out of the music room and proceeded to his room. Koko and Kitsuneme also left the room. Ruka and Yuu stayed for a while but when they finished the plan they went to their rooms to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Angel's Hotel in the B. Forest's penthouse.

*knock knock*

Ikuto opened the door and was shocked to see the girls with puffy and red eyes.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank StRaWbErRyZiNc19 and natsumeslover for suggesting the song Grenade. Please review! :D

~mae-chan


	20. More Revelations, Revenge, Space

A/N: Again with a new chapter! :)

Thank you xfayex bbzx and sweetestchocolate411, xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx, kev, sEcretmiNdLoLITA for the reviews! :D

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

_**Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing**_

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 18

In the Angel's Hotel

"What happened to you?" Asked Ikuto who was very worried.

When the boys heard what Ikuto said and stopped what they were doing and ran to the door to see the girls in a devastated state.

"Save the questions later Ikuto. Let them in." Ordered Sasuke.

Ikuto stepped aside and let the girls enter. The moment the girls entered they ran to their boyfriends and hugged them then they started crying.

The boys asked them what happened and the girls told them everything. The worried expressions that the boys had turned to a sad and knowing expression.

When the girls finished telling the story…

"Okay. Enough of this for the night. Let's go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Declared Hao.

The boys nodded and they lead the girls to their own rooms.

The girls slept with their boyfriends. When the girls were already asleep, the boys started to sing…

*Tried to take a picture  
_Of love__  
_*Didn't think I'd miss her  
_That much__  
_**I wanna fill this new frame****  
**_**But it's Empty**__**  
**_  
*Tried to write a letter  
**In ink****  
***It's been getting better  
**I think****  
**_I've got a peice of paper__  
__**But it's Empty**__**  
**_  
_**It's Empty**__**  
**_*Maybe we're trying  
_Trying too hard__  
_**Maybe we're torn apart****  
****^Maybe the timing****  
****^Is beating our hearts****  
**_**We're Empty**__**  
**_  
*And I even wonder  
_If we__  
_**Should be getting under****  
**_These sheets__  
_*We could lie in this bed  
_**But it's Empty**__**  
**_  
_**It's Empty**__**  
**__Maybe we're trying__  
_*Trying too hard  
_Maybe we're torn apart__  
_**Maybe the timing****  
****Is beating our hearts****  
**_**We're Empty**__**  
**_  
*Oh, oh.  
_Oh, oh.__  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.****  
**_**Oh, oh.**__**  
**__**Oh, oh.**_

_**Maybe we're trying**__**  
**__**Trying too hard**__**  
**__**Maybe we're torn apart**__**  
**__**Maybe the timing**__**  
**__**Is beating our hearts**__**  
**__**We're Empty**__**  
**__(Maybe we're trying)__  
_**(Trying to hard)****  
**_**(Maybe we're torn apart)**__**  
**__**We're Empty**__**  
**_**(Maybe the timing)****  
**_(Is beating our hearts)__  
_*We're Empty

When they finished singing all of them had the same thought before they fell asleep.

'_What should we do?'_

The Next Day

The Crimson Devils are now eating their breakfast.

"So Ruka did you think of a plan?"

"Of course Koko."

"Tell us." Ordered Kitsuneme.

"Well, first we have to call Luna and the other girls and ask them to meet us up in your family's Restaurant, Kitsuneme." Explained Yuu.

Ruka and Yuu continued to explain the plan and the three boys just listened to them.

"Is that okay with you Natsume?" Asked Ruka.

"I was thinking of a very cruel plan but that's fine."

The Crimson Devils called their girlfriends and asked them to come to the Twin Restaurant. Luna and the others agreed to their request.

At 12 noon in the Twin Restaurant

Luna's group was waiting for the Crimson Devils.

"I wonder what Natsume-kun wants to talk to us about."

"Maybe they are going to propose to us." Guessed Amber.

Then the Crimson Devils came inside the restaurant. They sat with their girlfriends but acted cold towards them. They ordered food and when they were eating the dessert…

"Koko, why are you being so cold with us?" Asked Rina

"Yeah. You've been like that ever since you came in the restaurant." Agreed Priscilla.

The boys just looked at them then continued eating without answering their question.

"Why don't you answer us?" Brittany was starting to get pissed.

Luna was about to talk too when the announcer announced something.

"Everyone, we want to tell you that the Crimson Devils are here right now and they said they are going to sing. So please welcome the Crimson Devils."

The boys smirked at their girlfriends which the girls thought was a smile.

"This song will be for you girls." Stated Yuu.

The Crimson Devils left the table and went to the stage.

Luna's group smiled because they thought the boys were going to surprise them with something good little did they know that it was good for the Crimson Devils but not for them.

"This song is for our girlfriends." Said Ruka.

*Wide awake, **my mistake** _- so predictable_

*You were fake; _I was great_, **nothing personal**

*I'm walking, who's laughing now?

**(Who's laughing**, _who's laughing now)_

*I'm wasted, wasting time

_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines_

*A pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize

*I'm gonna break your little heart

_Watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital_

'**cause there's nothing surgery can do**

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

*I'm gonna break your little heart in two

*Party queen, **cause a scene** - _so ridiculous_

*Little dress, _maybe less,_ **so conspicuous**

*You're falling, who's crashing now?

(**Who's crashing**, _who's crashing now_)

*I'm wasted, wasting time

_I'm moving on but you're left behind_

*A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

*I'm gonna break your little heart

_Watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital_

'**cause there's nothing surgery can do**

*I'm gonna break your little heart

_Show you to the door, sew yourself shut and_

**now you're begging for more**

**^'cause there's nothing surgery can do**

**^When I break your little heart in two**

*Don't be so sentimental **(No)**

*This love is accidental _(So)_

_**Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you**_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Watch you take the fall, laughing all the way to the hospital**_

'_**cause there's nothing surgery can do**_ _(oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_**I'm gonna break your little heart**_

_**Show you to the door, sew yourself shut and**_

**now you're begging for more** *(Don't be so sentimental)

'_**cause there's nothing surgery can do**_ ^**(oh, oh, oh, oh)**

_**When I break your little heart in two**_

"That was our newest song. Everyone enjoy your food." Said Koko.

Luna and her friends were shocked.

The Crimson Devils came near them.

"We know everything now." Said Kitsuneme.

"Don't come near us anymore." Ordered Yuu.

"Never thought we'd find out?" Koko smirked at them.

"Sorry but no lies can stay hidden forever." Ruka looked at them with disgust.

The Crimson Devils started to exit the restaurant when Luna ran to Natsume and grabbed his hand.

"Natsume-kun you're joking right? Please don't do this."

"Don't call me Natsume. We're over." With that the boys walked out.

Luna and her friends were so angry.

"I won't let anyone have you Natsume. You're mine. We'll do everything for all of you to be ours."

Luna then got her cellphone and called someone.

"Hello Daddy. This is me Luna. We'll agree to be your heiresses just agree with the deal between you and Natsume's and his friends' grandparents."

Luna ended the call and said, "Don't worry girls. We'll have them."

Meanwhile in the Angel's Hotel

The Pure Angels were now eating together with the B. Forest.

"So… Now that we're calm, I have a feeling that you know something about this." Hotaru looked at the boys.

"How do you know that you're feeling is correct?" Asked Hao.

"Because you said we'll talk about this in the morning. Now tell us." Ordered Hotaru.

"We've got no choice, Sasuke." Kukai looked at Sasuke.

"Fine. We know about this because I was the one who hired someone to investigate what happened with the Crimson Devils in France. All that I found out is in this envelope." Sasuke showed an envelope to the girls.

"I was also the one who gave a copy of this to the Crimson Devils." Continued Sasuke.

"But why Sasuke?" Asked Mikan.

"Because we figured that all of you still have some feelings for each other. So we talked to the Crimson Devils three days after the concert and found out something that wasn't right. They were claiming that you cheated on them. Not the other way around."

FLASHBACK

In a café near Alice University

The Crimson Devils were waiting for the B. Forest to come because the B. Forest said that they had to talk.

Just then the B. Forest arrived and came to them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Natsume.

"Before we discuss this let's order something first." Suggested Soul.

The other boys agreed and ordered first. When their orders arrived they started talking.

"Why did you cheat on Mikan and her friends?" Questioned Sasuke.

"What? Where did you get that from?" Asked Koko.

"We didn't cheat on them. They cheated on us." Answered Yuu.

"But the girls said you were the one who cheated on them." Defended Hao.

The ten boys were confused.

"Something isn't right here." Said Natsume.

"I agree with Hyuuga." Agreed Ikuto.

"What happened to you in France? The girls said you stayed in contact with them for jus half a year then you stopped calling and sending e-mails." Kukai looked at them with questioning eyes.

"We had an accident that time and were in a coma." Ruka looked straight in Hao's eyes. Hao could see that Ruka was telling the truth.

"Why weren't your parents informed of this?" Sasuke was looking at Natsume.

"We were using different names there as cover up." Answered Natsume truthfully.

"Why did Luna and the other girls became your girlfriends?" Asked Soul.

"Because when we woke up we found out pictures and videos of Mikan and her friends with other men. Then we decided to move on. Then when we went to school we met Luna and her friends there. Their attitude was like Pure Angels' attitudes so we fell for them and asked them to be our girlfriend." Explained Kitsuneme.

'_Something is definitely wrong here. Were they set up? Koizumi and her friends might be involved with this. I have to find out the truth.' Thought Sasuke._

End of FLASHBACK

"That's where our conversation ended." Sasuke looked at the girls.

The girls were taking this pretty good. They didn't break down or even got angry at the boys.

"Here. Read its contents. All of the information there are the truth." Sasuke handed Mikan the envelope.

The girls started to read the contents of the envelope and when they finished they were crying.

"Sasuke, I want… We want… We want to…" Mikan couldn't finish what she was saying because the B. Forest started to sing.

(Take Your Sweet Time)

*It isn't a crime to want  
_A little space to breathe__  
_*But you will be fine,  
_The sun again will shine__  
_*On you  
**Whatever you do****  
**  
*Take your sweet, sweet time  
*Cuz I'll be here, when you change your mind  
_Take your sweet, sweet time__  
__I'll be here for you baby__  
__**Anytime**__**  
**_  
_I'm feeling you pull away__  
_*'Cause letting go isn't easy for me  
_But you'll never fly__  
_*With someone else's wings, I know  
**Wherever you go****  
**  
_Take your sweet, sweet time__  
__I'll be here, when you change your mind__  
_*Take your sweet, sweet time  
*I'll be here for you baby  
_**Anytime**__**  
**_  
_**I will never stand in your way**__**  
**__**Wherever your heart may lead you**__**  
**__**I will love you the same**__**  
**__**And I will be your comfort everyday**__**  
**__**Do you hear the words I say**__**  
**_  
**^Take your sweet, sweet time****  
****I'll be here when you change your mind****  
****^Take your sweet, sweet time****  
****I'll be here for you baby****  
**

_**Take your sweet, sweet time**__**  
**__**I'll be here when you change your mind**__**  
**__**Take your sweet, sweet time**__**  
**__**I'll be here for you baby**__**  
**__**Anytime**__**  
**_  
**Oh,** _I'll be here_, *for you  
**I will be here****  
**_oh I'll be here__  
_*I will be here

"We know you want some time to think." Stated Hao.

"It's alright. We understand." Said Soul.

The girls smiled and hugged their boyfriends.

"Thank you Sasuke." Said Mikan.

"No problem, Princess." Sasuke smiled at the girls.

The girls spent the afternoon with the B. Forest watching movies, playing and singing. They had fun. It was as if there was no problem.

In the Hyuuga Manor

"The plan was a success!" Shouted Koko.

"We are finally free!" Kitsuneme was so happy.

"Now we have to plan how to get the Pure Angels back." Stated Yuu.

The boys were now in Natsume's room. They were so happy that Luna and her friends are not their girlfriends anymore.

*cellphone ringing*

Natsume: Dad?

Kyoya: Natsume, are you at home with your friends?

Natsume: Yeah. Why?

Kyoya: We have something to tell you at dinner. Tell them to stay for dinner. Their parents will be there too.

Natsume: Okay Dad. Bye.

Kyoya: Bye.

The call ended and Natsume was thinking what their parents will tell them. Somehow he feels that they won't like it.

It was already 6:00 in the evening and the Pure Angels are preparing to leave.

"We'll stay in Sumire's Rest House." Said Mikan.

"Okay Princess."

"Take your time, Gorgeous."

"Thanks Hao."

"Anna, I'll miss your cooking."

"Don't worry Soul. When we come back I'll cook you lots of food."

"Nonoko, be careful."

"I will. Bye Ikuto."

"Sumire, I'll wait for you."

"Thank you so much Kukai. I'll miss you."

With that the girls left.

In the Hyuuga Manor, Dining Hall

The Crimson Devils and their parents were eating dinner.

"So Dad, what do you want to tell us?" Asked Natsume.

"Well, your grandparents have decided." Answered Kyoya.

"Decided on what?" Asked Ruka.

"All of you needs to take over the family businesses but before that you have to be engaged. They thought that Mikan and her friends would be that but they already declined to be engaged to all of you when they found out about your betrayal. Now, your grandparents have decided that you will be engaged to the second richest group of heiresses. They are Koizumi and her friends." Explained Tsunayoshi.

The boys choked on their food.

"What?" Shouted Kitsuneme.

"How can we stop this?" Asked Koko.

"All of you should make Mikan and her friends agree to be engaged to you before the engagement." Answered Dylan.

"Can't you stop that?" Asked Yuu.

"Sorry but you know that your grandparents' orders are absolute. We can't do anything." Ichigo looked at his son sadly.

"When is the engagement?" Asked Natsume.

"Three weeks from now." Answered Kyoya.

Natsume stood up and the other Crimson Devils followed him. Their parents were sad that they couldn't do anything.

As the night ended…

The Pure Angels were in Sumire's Rest House and were thinking what they should do.

The Crimson Devils are thinking how to get out of the engagement.

The B. Forest are waiting for what the Pure Angels will decide.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! :)

~mae-chan


	21. Decision and Heartbreaks

A/N: Just a few chapters and this will be complete. :D StRaWbErRyZiNc19, cookiemonster fan thanks for the reviews!

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

**_Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing_**

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 19

Almost two weeks have passed since the Pure Angels decided to go away and think. It was Wednesday and they still can't figure out what to do.

"Hotaru, have you decided already?" Asked Mikan.

"No. I don't know who to pick."

"Either way someone is going to get hurt." Said Sumire.

The girls sighed when Hotaru's phone started ringing.

Hotaru: Hello. Who is this?

Ruka: It's me Ruka.

Hotaru: How did you get my number?

Ruka: I asked your brother.

Hotaru: Okay. What do you want?

Ruka: I just want to tell you something.

Hotaru: What is it?

Ruka: You know about the engagement deal for us before, right?

Hotaru: Yeah. What about it?

Ruka: You didn't go on with the deal, right?

Hotaru: Hell yeah! You cheated on us.

Ruka: I know. But it was a set up. And now, we are forced to be engaged to Koizumi and her friends because our grandparents chose them. Once we are engaged we can't break it off. We love you girls so please come back to us.

Hotaru: …..

Ruka: Hotaru are you still there? I know you're mad at us. We're sorry. If you change your mind and still love us please come before the engagement. It's on Tuesday 1:30 in the Twin Restaurant.

Hotaru: Give us some time to think.

The call ended.

The girls were shock. They knew they love the Crimson Devils but they also love the B. Forest.

"Mikan what should we do?" Asked Anna.

"I don't know." Mikan looked down on the ground.

"Come on. Let's just eat first." Suggested Sumire.

"I agree." Hotaru stood up and went to the kitchen.

In Alice University

"Koizumi, break off the engagement!" Demanded Natsume.

"Sorry Natsume but we don't want to. You'll be marrying us and there's nothing you can do about it." Luna smirked and walked away with her friends.

"Damn those hags." Cursed Koko.

"Why don't they just leave us alone?" Shouted Kitsuneme.

Suddenly Ruka arrived.

"So how did it go?" Asked Yuu.

"It didn't go well but not as bad as I thought it would."

Natsume gave Ruka a just-tell-us-what-happened-already look.

"Well, I thought they would say no but they didn't. They said give them some time to think. We still have a chance with them."

They boys smiled.

_'At least we still have a chance to be with them.' Thought the boys._

In the Sakura Manor

The families of the Pure Angels were gathered in the living room with the B. Forest.

"So Sasuke-nii, where are Mikan-nee and the others?" Asked Youichi.

"They're in Sumire's Rest House." Answered Sasuke.

"So that's why we couldn't find them. They were somewhere we never thought they would be." Said Zero.

"Why are they staying there?" Senri was looking at Kukai.

"They wanted some space and time to think about the things that are happening." Answered Kukai.

"If I may ask, why did you tell them the truth? You could've just taken advantage of it and stay with our daughters forever." Hikaru said this seriously and all of them stared at the B. Forest and waited for their answer.

"It's because we love them. We want them to be happy. We want them to choose to whom they'll be happier." Started Soul.

"They wouldn't be happy if something was bothering them." Continued Ikuto.

"We don't want them to regret everything in the future when they finally know the truth but can't change their decision." Added Hao.

"If our daughters would choose all of you we would be okay with it." Sunako smiled at the boys.

"We can see that you really love our sisters and for that we thank you." Akira stood up and shook his hands with Soul. The other brothers also did that to their sisters' boyfriends.

"Come on everyone. Let's eat."

All of them stood up and went to the dining hall.

After a few days...

It was now Sunday. Their third week in Sumire's Rest House.

The girls still haven't decided who to choose.

*knock knock*

"I'll get it!" Shouted Mikan.

Mikan opened the door and was shocked to see the B. Forest outside.

"Hello Princess."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Upon hearing the name the girls ran to the door to see if it was really them.

"We have to tell you something."

"Oh. Why don't you come in? Let's talk about it while having tea." Offered Anna.

"No thank you. This will just take for a while." Declined Soul.

"We have to go back to Venice." Revealed Hao.

"Why?" Asked Hotaru.

"Our parents want us to finish some business there." Ikuto smiled at Nonoko sadly.

"When?" Questioned Sumire.

"Our flight is this Tuesday." Said Kukai.

"When are you coming back?" Asked Mikan.

"We don't know if we'll still come back, Princess."

The girls looked at them shocked.

"Don't worry. You can always visit us there if you want to." Reassured Hao.

"We have to go. Bye girls."

The B. Forest left and the Pure Angels are still shocked.

The rest of the day in the rest house was very quiet. None of them talked and stayed in their rooms.

That night before they fell asleep each of them made a decision and they promised themselves that they would discuss it with the others tomorrow.

The Next Day

The girls all woke up at the same time and met at the living room.

"I've decided." Said the girls.

They looked at each other and laughed because they said that the same time. When the laughter died down they returned to their serious expressions.

"Who will start?" Asked Mikan.

They looked at each other then Hotaru spoke up.

"Okay, I'll start. I choose Hao."

"Kukai."

"Ikuto."

"Soul."

"Sasuke."

"So what will we do now?" Mikan looked at her friends.

"I'll call Ruka and tell him sorry but we won't come." Said Hotaru.

"So we'll be coming with the B. Forest to Venice?" The girls nodded at Mikan.

"Okay. Then I'll call Sasuke to tell him. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire call our parents and tell them that we'll be going to Venice."

In Alice University

*cellphone ringing*

Ruka got his phone from his bag.

"Hey Ruka! Who's calling you?" Asked Koko.

"It's Hotaru." The boys looked at him as if he said something unbelievable but Ruka just ignored them.

Ruka: Hello.

Hotaru: Ruka.

Ruka: So why did you call?

Hotaru: We just wanted to tell you we're sorry.

Ruka: Sorry for what?

Hotaru: We can't go with you. We chose the Hao and the others. Bye Ruka.

The call ended. Ruka was so sad.

The other Crimson Devils knew what happened. The girls won't come.

In the Uchiha Mansion

*cellphone ringing*

Sasuke: Princess? Why'd you call?

Mikan: We just want to tell you we're coming with you.

Sasuke: Are you sure about that?

Mikan: Of course.

Sasuke: Okay. I'll tell the others. Bye.

Mikan: Bye.

The call ended. Mikan and the Pure Angels started to prepare to go home. They still have to pack their things.

When they arrived in their houses they started to prepare their things.

By the end of the night…

_'Sorry Natsume/Ruka/Koko/Kitsuneme/Yuu.' Thought the Pure Angels._

_ 'We never expected them to choose us. But are they really sure about their decision?' Thought the B. Forest._

_'Tomorrow is the day. You'll be mine Natsume/Ruka/Koko/Kitsuneme/Yuu.' Thought Luna and her friends._

The Crimson Devils couldn't sleep. They were in their own houses and rooms. Then they started to sing…

*I was thinkin about her  
*Thinkin about me  
*Thinkin about us  
*Where we gonna be  
*Open my eyes  
*It was only just a dream

_So I travel back down that road__  
Wish you come back  
No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream  
_  
**I was at the top****  
Now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number 1 spot  
Now she's finding a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby  
**  
**Now you wait around, baby I can't think****  
I should put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See your pretty face  
Run my fingers through her hair  
**  
*My love  
_My life__  
_**My shorty****  
^My wife  
_She left me, I'm tight__  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right  
_**  
*I was thinkin about her  
*Thinkin about me  
*Thinkin about us  
*Where we gonna be  
*Open my eyes  
*And it was only just a dream

_So I travel back down that road__  
Wish you come back  
No one knows  
And I realize, it was only just a dream  
_  
**And I be ridin****  
And I swear I see your face and every turn  
I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn  
And I just hope that she notice she the only one I yearn for  
No more sooner will I learn**

**Didn't give her all my love**  
**I guess now I got my payback**  
**Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby**  
**Hey**

**_She was so easy to love_****_  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone  
Now I'm wishing she would just pick up the phone  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong  
_**  
**_I was thinkin about her_****_  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
Where we gonna be  
Open my eyes  
And it was only just a dream_**

_**So I travel back down that road**_  
_**Wish you come back**_  
_**No one knows**_  
_**And I realize, it was only just a dream**_

**^If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
^If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
^And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
**And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything**

_I was thinkin about her__  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
Where we gonna be  
Open my eyes  
And it was only just a dream_

*So I travel back down that road  
*Wish you come back  
*No one knows  
*And I realize, it was only just a dream

_**I was thinkin about her**_  
_**Thinkin about me**_  
_**Thinkin about us**_  
_**Where we gonna be**_  
_**Open my eyes**_

_**And it was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back down that road**_  
_**Wish you come back**_  
_**No one knows**_  
_**And I realize, it was only just a dream**_

_'It's over. We messed up.' Thought the Crimson Devils._

* * *

A/N: How was that? Will the girls still change their mind or will they really leave the Crimson Devils? Keep Reading! Please Review!

~mae-chan


	22. Letting Go, Engagement and Sunset

A/N: WOW! The reviews for this story reached 103! I'm so happy! Thank you so much everyone. cookiemonster fan, Mejamoi16, xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx, rosycheck, Aggiesonggmail .com, Silver .knightam who left a review in the previous chapter thank you! :D

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan Singing

*Sasuke/ *Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/ Hao/ Ruka Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/ Kukai, Soul, Ikuto/ Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme Singing**

**_Pure Angels/ B. Forest/ Crimson Devils Singing_**

**^Mikan and Hotaru/ ^Sasuke and Hao/ ^Natsume and Ruka**

**For the Last Song in this Chapter:**

Mikan/Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/Ruka Singing_

*Sumire/*Yuu Singing

**Anna and Nonoko/Koko and Kitsuneme Singing**

**_Pure Angels Singing/Crimson Devils Singing_**

Mikan and Natsume Singing

^Hotaru and Ruka Singing

(Sumire and Yuu Singing)

[Anna and Koko Singing]

{Nonoko and Kitsuneme Singing}

=All of them Singing=

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of B. Forest and the songs…

* * *

Chapter 20

The Next Day…

It was fifteen minutes before 1:00. It was raining and the B. Forest and Pure Angels were going inside the airport.

Mikan dropped something and she went back to get it. She couldn't find it so the other girls helped her. When Mikan found it, she saw a Sakura Tree. The other girls turned to look at it too and they dropped their umbrella.

Just then a little girl came near them and said, "Pretty ladies why are you crying?"

The B. Forest heard this and looked at their girlfriends they were crying.

"No. We're not crying. It's just the rain." Denied Mikan.

The B. Forest nodded at each other and left their luggage and went to the girls. They too started to get wet. The girls looked at them and was about to tell them to go back to shelter when they started to dance and sing a very familiar song.

*Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now

_ Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now__  
_  
** Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now****  
**  
**_ Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_****_  
_**  
*Do u know how much you mean to me

**Why must you leave?****  
**  
_I'm just a flower on a tree__  
_  
**Why must you leave****  
**  
**_Do you know how much you mean to me why must you leave?_****_  
_**  
**^I'm just a flower on a tree****  
**  
**Why must you leave?**

*Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now

_ Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now__  
_  
**_Falling away from me now_****_  
_**  
**_ Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_**

_**Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now**_

_**Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now**_

_**Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now**_

After the song the rain stopped and the girls were now smiling.

"That's the song that our childhood friends always sing when we're sad to make us laugh." Said Mikan.

"They composed that when we were 8." Continued Hotaru.

"The ten of us are the only ones who knows the song." Sumire looked at them shocked.

"Could you be the our childhood friends?" Asked the twins.

"That's right!" Kukai smiled at them.

"So that's why your names were so familiar and all of you had a familiar atmosphere." Concluded Mikan.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Questioned Nonoko.

"We wanted you to find out but it seems we can't wait any longer." Answered Ikuto.

"Go to them Princess. We know you love them."

"But Sasuke…"

"We love you too Hao!" Shouted Hotaru.

"We know gorgeous. But you love them more. Go."

"But what about the ticket?" Asked Sumire.

The B. Forest showed the girls the torn pieces of the tickets.

"Don't worry. We knew this might happen. So we bought extra tickets." Soul smiled at Anna.

"But it doesn't go to Venice. It goes somewhere that you don't know. Don't try to look for us, okay? Goodbye." Ikuto looked at Nonoko sadly but then smiled at her.

"Thank you!" The girls shouted this and went inside their car. They changed their wet clothes and drove towards the Twin Restaurant.

In Front of the Airport

The B. Forest had a sad expression but they were happy for the one that they love.

In the Car

"What time is it Hotaru?" Asked Mikan.

"Fifteen minutes to go."

"Sumire drive faster!" Yelled the twins.

"I am! Don't pressure me!" Retorted Sumire.

In the Twin Restaurant

The Crimson Devils together with their parents are seated in the left side of a long table. On the right side of the table is where Luna's and her friends are seated together with their parents.

The sisters of the Crimson Devils were also there but they are seated in a different table.

There are press and reporters there because this was the engagement party of the famous Crimson Devils.

There is a band that is performing for this special occasion.

"Let's get this started?" Luna smiled at Natsume who returned it with a look of disgust.

"Here is the contract. Sign it." Kyoya handed the contract to Luna's father. Luna's father and her friends' fathers signed the contract.

It was now the Crimson Devils' parents to sign the contract when…

"Excuse me. Can we borrow the stage for a while?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the stage and they saw the Pure Angels.

The band that was performing smiled at the Pure Angels and went down the stage. But the vocalist whispered something to Mikan and then winked at her before going down the stage.

The girls looked straight at the Crimson Devils who were staring back at them.

"This song is for you guys. If you feel the same way, you'll know what to do and how to respond." Stated Mikan.

As much as I love you  
_As much as I need you__  
_*And I can't stand you  
**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**  
**_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_****  
**  
You won't let me  
_You upset me girl__  
_*And then you kiss my lips  
**All of a sudden I forgive** _(that I was upset)_  
**_Can't remember what you did_****_  
_**  
**_But I hate..._****_  
_**You know exactly what to do  
_So that I can't stay mad at you__  
_*For too long

**that's wrong****  
**  
**_But I hate..._****_  
_**You know exactly how to touch  
_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more__  
_*Said I despise

**that i adore you****  
**  
And i hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)  
_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)_  
*And I hate how much I love you boy *(oooh whoa..)  
**_But I just can't let you go_****_  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)  
_**  
**You completely know the power that you have****  
**_The only one makes me laugh__  
_  
Said it's not fair  
_How you take advantage of the fact__  
_*That I.. will be under reason why  
**And it just ain't right****  
**  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)__  
_*And I hate how much I love you girl  
**But I just can't let you go****  
_But I hate that I love you so__  
_**  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
_And your kiss won't make me weak__  
_=But no one in this world knows me the way you know me=  
**_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._****_  
_**  
**_Yeaahhh... Oohh..._****_  
_**  
As much i love you (as much as I need you)  
_As much as I need you (oooh..)__  
_**As much I love you (oh..)****  
***As much as I need you

=And I hate that i love you soooo=  
And I hate how much i love you boy  
^I can't stand how much I need ya (can't stand how much I need you)  
(And I hate how much I love you boy)  
[But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)]  
{And I hate that I love you so}

=And I hate that I love you so.. soo...=

When they finished singing the Crimson Devils were on the stage too and they kissed the girls.

Mikan and Natsume; Hotaru and Ruka; Anna and Koko; Nonoko and Kitsuneme; Sumire and Yuu

"I guess this contract is no longer needed." Tsunayoshi smiled and tore the contract.

All of the fathers of the Crimson Devils also tore the contract that they were holding.

"This can't be happening!" Screeched Luna.

"Shut up, Hag!" Shouted Aoi.

"So Mikan-chan, would all of you agree with the deal?" Asked Kyoya.

"Of course." Answered the girls.

Luna and her parents left the restaurant and all of her friends and their families followed too.

"Dad, we'll be going somewhere. See you later!" Shouted Natsume.

The Crimson Devils pulled their girlfriends and got into their cars and started to drive.

"Natsume where are we going?"

"Be patient polka."

"Stop calling me polka!"

"You want me to call you princess?"

Mikan's happy face turned into a sad one. She also love Sasuke. Actually she chose him over the guy beside her but Sasuke change her decision and gave her freedom.

Natsume notice this and was about to ask her why she was suddenly sad when Mikan said, "No. Don't call me that. That nickname can only be used by someone special to me."

_'Someone I love too. Maybe more than I love you but he chose to give me to you and give us another chance. Thank you, Sasuke. I love you my prince. Maybe it's just not our time yet.' Thought Mikan._

After a few minutes they arrived at the park. Natsume lead Mikan to the Sakura Tree. Soon the other boys and girls arrived and sat next to them.

"We thought you were going with the B. Forest." Said Ruka.

"Let's just say something changed our decision." Hotaru smiled at Ruka.

_'Not something, SOMEONE.' Thought the Pure Angels._

"Whatever it is we want to thank it! Right Kitsuneme?"

"Right Koko!"

"Wait a minute. Mikan what did the vocalist whisper to you?" Asked Natsume.

"She said she knew this was going to happen. She knew that we'll come running there t stop the engagement."

They all looked shocked then they started laughing.

They stayed there until sunset. They watch the sunset.

"I love you." Said all of them.

They looked at each other and kissed at the same time the sun went down.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter might be the last or not. Stay tuned! Please Review! :D

for those who wants to add me in facebook or follow me in twitter and tumblr just pm me.. :)

~mae-chan


	23. Marry Your Sister?

A/N: Last Chapter! Thank you sweetestchocolate411, xfayex bbzx, natsumeslover, GAKUENALICEROCKS, xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx, cookiemonster fan, sEcretmiNdLoLITA, Silver . knightam for the reviews! :D

BTW, I made some changes in the previous chapter. It's just a small change but please read it again. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Mikan/Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/Ruka Singing_

*Sumire/*Yuu Singing

**Anna and Nonoko/Koko and Kitsuneme Singing**

**_Pure Angels/Crimson Devils Singing_**

Chatroom

The character's username:

tangerinecherryblossom –Mikan

moneylover – Hotaru

pinkpatissiere - Anna

bluechemist - Nonoko

fashionismymiddlename - Sumire

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and the songs. The only thing that's mine is the plot. :)

* * *

Chapter 21

The Next Day

In the Sakura Manor

"MI-CHI!"

Mikan shot up because of someone shouting her name.

_'Mi-chi? Tsubasa-nii!' Thought Mikan._

Just then the door slammed open and there stood three angry brothers.

"Tsubasa-nii, it's so early in the morning and you're already shouting so loud."

"Who wouldn't shout after seeing this?" Tsubasa raised the newspaper he was holding.

"What does a newspaper have anything to do with me?"

"Oh it has everything to with you Mi-chan. Catch." Persona grabbed the newspaper from Tsubasa and tossed it to Mikan.

Mikan caught it and her eyes widened when she read what was in the headline.

THE PURE ANGELS ARE FINALLY BACK TOGETHER WITH THE CRIMSON DEVILS

Mikan chuckled nervously. "Can we talk about this later when I go down for breakfast?"

"We will Mikan-nee. WE WILL." Youichi looked at her sister and the three brothers proceeded to the dining hall.

_'Oh boy, I'm in a whole lot of trouble. Kami-sama, help me!'_

After a few minutes …

In the Dining Hall

"Good Morning Persona-nii, Tsubasa-nii and You-chan."

"It's not a good morning Mi-chan."

_'They're mad. I'm dead! At least it hadn't gotten worse. Mom and dad don't know about it yet and the good thing is they're not here in Japan.'_

"Mi-chi we'll discuss this when mom and dad arrive."

"They're here? Since when?"

"Since last night Mikan-nee. They went straight here when they heard about that thing in the headlines."

_'Holy crap! I'm really dead! It got worse!'_

Mikan was very nervous.

"Good Morning Ms. Yuka and Mr. Yukihara." Greeted the servants.

_'I'm doomed!'_

"Congratulations honey! Natsume and you are back together!"

"WHAT?" Shouted the three brothers.

"Eh? You're not angry?" Mikan was confused.

"Why would we be angry Mikan? It was a good thing that you girls are back with them." Stated Yukihara.

_'Thank you Kami-sama! My parents are on my side!'_

"But Dad! You can't allow this! Mi-chi will only get hurt again!"

"I will not! I trust Natsume."

"That's what you said before he tore your heart into pieces, Mikan-nee!"

"That was a set up by Koizumi and her friends!"

"Even so, Mi-chan. They should have trusted you and not go in a conclusion that the pictures were really true."

"Why are you so mean? I can take care of myself Persona-nii!"

"Yeah. Says the girl who cried and left for Venice to get away from everything. Real mature Mikan-nee."

"Quiet!" Shouted Yuka.

"We just arrived here and all we see is all of you fighting. Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi just be happy for your sister. Let her be." Said Yukihara.

"No!" Shouted the three brothers.

"I'm full now. Excuse me but I still have something to do in the office." Persona stood up and left.

"I still have work to do. Bye. See you at dinner." Tsubasa stood up.

"I'm done. Wait up Tsubasa-nii! I'm coming with you. I could help with some of the works."

"Okay. Come on Youichi. Bye mom. Bye dad."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your sister?" Questioned Yuka.

"To who? Well, got to go. " With that Tsubasa and Youichi left.

When her brothers left, Mikan started to sob.

"Oh honey. Don't cry."

"Why are they so mean? Why can't they just be happy for me?"

"Just try to understand them Mikan. They're just worried about you."

"Okay Dad."

"Mikan please prepare. Tomorrow will be your engagement party."

"Ok. Say what? It's so early."

"Honey you have to inherit the company by the end of the year. It means you have to get married before it."

"Alright. I'll prepare."

After eating Mikan went back to her room and opened her laptop.

tangerinecherryblossom entered the chat room.

fashionismymiddlename, pinkpatissiere, and bluechemist are online.

tangerinecherryblossom: bad day.

fashionismymiddlename: what happened Mikan?

tangerinecherryblossom: Persona-nii, Tsubasa-nii and You-chan are mad at me.

pinkpatissiere: why?

tangerinecherryblossom: they don't like that I'm back with Natsume.

bluechemist: same here with me and Anna.

pinkpatissiere: Kaname-nii and Akira totally hates Koko and Kitsuneme.

fashionismymiddlename: I think all of us are in the same boat.

moneylover entered the chat room.

moneylover: what's with the gloomy atmosphere?

bluechemist: our brothers are against us being with the boys.

moneylover: good thing my brother is cool with it.

tangerinecherryblossom: eh? no arguments what so ever?

moneylover: none. though he said that if Ruka ever hurts me again he would skin him alive.

pinkpatissiere: sadist.

fashionismymiddlename: well, they can't do anything. the engagement is tomorrow.

bluechemist: yeah.

pinkpatissiere: where would it be held?

moneylover: Anna, how could you not know when it will be held in your family's restaurant?

pinkpatissiere: really? I didn't know.

bluechemist: that's because you weren't listening to mother and father during breakfast.

pinkpatissiere: but I was worried about Kaname-nii and Akira-nii.

fashionismymiddlename: sooner or later they'll get over it. I got to go. I still need to choose a dress.

tangerinecherryblossom: I just wish they would be okay with it before the engagement. bye girls. I still need to prepare.

fashionismymiddlename and tangerinecherryblossom signed out.

pinkpatissiere: bye…

bluechemist: bye Hotaru.

moneylover: bye.

pinkpatissiere, bluechemist and moneylover signed out.

The Next Day

In the Le Royal Restaurant

The restaurant was now packed with elites from all over the country. Reporters were everywhere.

Mikan and her friends were in a long table with their parents. Facing them are Natsume and his friends also with their parents.

Their siblings were also there but in a different table.

Sumire wore a Paris green and black animal printed ruched halter dress and a pair of white faux leather ruffle open toe platform sling back wedge.

Nonoko wore an azure crochet scoop neck dolman sleeve band sexy mini dress and a pair of grey suede strappy ruched over the knee platform boots.

Anna wore cerise pink off shoulder sheer knit belted sheer dress and a pair of clear PVC ankle buckle strap tall platform heels.

Hotaru wore an orchid draped neck sleeveless ruched belted dress and a pair of black smooth velvet peep toe boottie platform heels.

Mikan wore a black strapless sequins ruched sexy mini dress and a pair of deep carmine pink suede ruched over the knee platform boots.

The Crimson Devils' parents were done signing the contract. It was the Pure Angels' parents turn to sign it.

Before they can sign, the Crimson Devils stood up and went to the stage.

"Everyone, can you all please give us your attention?" Asked Ruka.

"We're not good with words. Most of the time things that we want to say in a good way turns into a bad one." Started Koko.

"But one thing we're good at is singing so we'll just sing the things that we want to say." Continued Kitsuneme.

Everyone in the crowd chuckled.

"This song is entitled Marry Your Daughter." Stated Yuu.

"We thought that their parents would be the one who would be against it so we made that song but it seems that we're wrong. Their brothers are the one who were against it. If we knew about it sooner we would have made it Marry Your Sister." Said Natsume.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now so here is Marry Your Daughter." Ruka smiled at his friends and they started the song.

Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
_'Bout being here today  
_*Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
**So bare with me please  
_If I take up too much of your time,  
_**See in this box is a ring for your oldest  
_She's my everything and all that I know is  
_**It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
***Very soon I'm hoping that I..

**_Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
Can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_**

She's been hearing for steps  
_Since the day that we met_ **(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left**)  
**So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
***I've got most of my vows done so far **(So bring on the better or worse)**  
**_And tell death do us part  
_**There's no doubt in my mind  
_It's time  
_**I'm ready to start  
***I swear to you with all of my heart..

**_I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_**

**_The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I say I do  
_**I'm gonna marry your daughter  
_And make her my wife  
_**I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
***And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
**_I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter_**

The Pure Angels were smiling at the Crimson Devils. Everyone in the restaurant was happy for the Pure Angels and Crimson Devils.

The Pure Angels' parents then signed the contract and the Crimson Devils gave the girl a beautiful diamond ring.

When everyone was busy eating, Natsume received a message from Tsubasa.

Natsume take care of our sister. Hurt her and you die a long painful death.

_'At least they're not against us anymore.' Thought Natsume._

* * *

A/N: I guess this isn't the last chapter. The next one will be. Thank you StRaWbErRyZiNc19 for suggesting the song Marry Your Daughter. Please Review!

~mae-chan


	24. Wedding and Goodbye

A/N: This is really the last chapter. Hope all of you enjoyed reading this..

Aggiesonggmail .com

MiSaNaHyu

StRaWbErRyZiNc19

natsumeslover

Thanks for the reviews! :)

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

Mikan/Sasuke/Natsume Singing

_Hotaru/Hao/Ruka Singing_

*Sumire/*Kukai/*Yuu Singing

**Anna and Nonoko/Soul and Ikuto/Koko and Kitsuneme Singing**

**_Pure Angels/B. Forest/Crimson Devils Singing_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and the songs. The only thing that's mine is the plot. :)

* * *

Chapter 22

It's been two months since the engagement of the Pure Angels and Crimson Devils which the people usually call the Engagement of the Year.

Mikan and Natsume were still like before. They still keep on teasing each other but everyone knows that it's just their way of flirting with each other.

Hotaru and Ruka were back to how it used to be before. Hotaru getting Ruka's embarrassing pictures and selling his pictures to the fan girls and Ruka always trying to stop Hotaru.

Anna and Koko; Nonoko and Kitsuneme; Sumire and Yuu were also happy and back to how they was before the Koizumi incident.

It was now June and everyone was talking about the Wedding of the Year.

The Pure Angels decided that they wanted to get married at the same date, time and place.

At first the Crimson Devils were against this but were soon convinced by the girls.

In the Sakura Manor

Everyone was so busy. It was the wedding day of the Pure Angels and Crimson Devils that will be held in the Sakura Garden in Alice University.

"Mikan-sama, twenty minutes before you and your parents proceed to Alice University." Said one of the maids.

"Okay. I'm almost done."

After twenty minutes, Mikan and her parents went to Alice University.

In Alice University

Mikan just arrived and saw her friends there.

"Hi girls!" Greeted Mikan.

"Hi Mikan!" Greeted back Anna and Nonoko.

"Hi baka."

"I thought you were going to be late Mikan." Sumire laughed after saying this.

"I'm not going to be late on my wedding day."

All the girls laughed at this and stopped when Anna suddenly said, "I wonder if they came."

"We sent them invitations." Stated Nonoko.

"I hope they came." Mikan looked at her friends.

Just then their fathers came to them and said, "Girls, it's time."

The Pure Angels smiled and linked their arms with their father.

First to march is was Sumire. She wore a stunning 2010 Karen Willis Holmes' 'Sophia' Strapless tulle gown. It is beautifully layered tulle skirt with sweeping tulle over satin bodice. Has a subtle sparkle throughout tulle. An elegant tulle train with bustle hooks for dancing. Corset lace up back. It has a detachable Satin Ribbon and Brooch. Also comes with white belt.

Second are Nonoko and Anna. Anna wore an A-Line, light blush colored, handkerchief tulle skirt, strapless sweetheart neckline, silk satin gown with black Chantilly lace midriff and velvet ribbon and a Crystal and Tulle veil to match skirt. Nonoko wore a Stunning Demetrios design dress bought from Raffaela Ciuca, Brunswick. Two piece, beaded lace top that can be worn as halter or straight straps. It has a full outlined skirt, gathered on side and back with flowers and a chapel train and veil made with Swarovski Crystals.

Next to them was Hotaru. Hotaru wore a stunning Alfred Angelo bridal gown with crystal beading and sequins. Taffeta, Embroidery with metallic accents and a semi- Cathedral train this dress will give you the glamorous look to make you feel like a princess. Very comfortable to wear and train can be hooked up. Has a beautiful beading across the bodice and volume to make it look even more spectacular.

When Hotaru reached Ruka, she smiled at him and Ruka called her gorgeous. For a moment she saw Hao in her mind.

"Ruka what did I told you about that word?"

"Sorry Hotaru. I couldn't help it."

"It's alright. Next time just don't use it when complimenting me."

"Okay."

_'Thank you Hao for deciding for me when I couldn't decide for myself.'_

And the last one was Mikan. She wore a is a stunning Demetrios dress Brought from Bridal House Geelong, It has a corset top which has all been hand beaded and also has a full outlined skirt with flowers, attached and a chapel train.

When Mikan reached Natsume, Natsume smiled at her and said, "You look like a princess."

The moment she heard the word princess Sasuke's smiling face flashed in her mind.

"Natsume."

"I know. Sorry."

"It's okay."

_'Sasuke wherever you are, thank you very much. Thank you for letting me be with Natsume. I guess you knew that I couldn't choose between the two of you so you decided that I was better off with Natsume. But you know, if ever you didn't do that I think we would have been happy with you guys. After all, we love you guys too.'_

The wedding ceremonies started and everyone was happy.

After the wedding all of them proceeded to the reception.

The reception was held in the Sakura Manor.

Everyone was enjoying. The Crimson Devils were talking to the Pure Angels.

"They didn't come." Stated Sumire.

"I was really hoping to see them." Mikan was kind of sad.

"Me too." All of the girls looked at the boys as if they said the weirdest thing in the world.

"What?" Asked Ruka.

"We never thought that you were expecting to see Hao and the others." Said Hotaru.

"We wanted to thank them. They helped us. They were even the one who made a way for us to get back together." Replied Natsume.

"We are really grateful to them." Koko smiled at Anna.

The girls smiled at them too.

Suddenly five little boys came to them and gave each of the girls a rose and a gift. But the boy who gave Mikan a rose and a gift pulled out an envelope and handed it to Mikan.

The girls were confused.

Mikan opened the envelope and the moment she saw the hand writing she knew from whom it came from.

_'Sasuke.'_

The girls were curious so they went near Mikan and looked at the letter.

The girls were shocked and read the letter.

Dear Princess,

Can I still call you that? Your husband might get mad. Hehe. We really missed you. Sorry we couldn't face you. It still hurts to see you with them even though we were the one who let you girls go. Anyway, thank you for everything. We are happy that we had the chance to be with you even though it was just for a while. Congratulations on your wedding by the way.

Hao says to please tell Hotaru that he misses her gorgeous face and to always smile because a smiling face suites her better.

Soul says to please tell Anna that he misses his favorite Italian Pasta. No one can cook it better than her.

Ikuto says to please tell Nonoko that she'll be forever his babe. That is if he can still call Nonoko that.

Kukai says to please tell Sumire that she is beautiful on her wedding dress.

We hope you'll always be happy with them. Take care of yourselves.

We love you.

Your forever loving Prince,

Sasuke

P.S. Please don't look for us. I know you're thinking of going out there to look for us but don't. Just enjoy the reception. Good Bye. :)

After reading this Mikan used her tracking alice to look for the B. Forest. And then she looked at the window at her back.

There she saw five shadows who hurried away the moment she looked back.

Mikan's friends all had the same thing in their minds.

_'After them!'_

"Natsume, excuse us for a moment. We have some unfinished business to do."

"What is it?" Asked Natsume.

"Don't ask. We'll come back soon. We promise." Said Hotaru.

"I get it now. Thank them for us Hotaru!"

"Okay." Replied Hotaru.

With that the Pure Angels put the gifts and roses on the table and ran outside.

Outside in the Sakura Garden

"Ugh! These shoes are seriously not for running." Complained Sumire.

"I know! Why do high heels need to be so unfit for running?" Agreed Anna.

"Stop complaining and keep running. We might not see them again." Scolded Hotaru.

"This might be our last chance see them." Continued Nonoko.

"SASUKE! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT!" Shouted Mikan.

The other girls stopped running to see that the B. Forest also stop running after Mikan shouted at Sasuke.

The B. Forest turned around and faced the Pure Angels.

"We told you not to go look for us Gorgeous."

"We never agreed to that, right?" Replied Hotaru.

"Your alice never fails, Princess."

Mikan chuckled. "You boys won't stop running if I didn't use it. Sorry."

The girls ran towards the B. Forest and hugged them.

"I missed you Soul."

"I missed you too Anna."

"Ikuto! Of course you can still call me babe! I would never allow anyone to call me that."

"Thank you babe." Ikuto smiled at Nonoko.

"Kukai, thank you for telling me I'm beautiful."

"You're always welcome and in my eyes you're always beautiful."

"So what do you guys plan to do now?" Asked Hotaru.

"We're going to different places and see the world." Answered Hao.

"So is this goodbye for good?" Mikan looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah. I guess it is, Princess."

"You know I really love you, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I know. Maybe it's just not our time."

"Maybe someday we'll be together, Gorgeous."

"But for now, we have to let you go, Anna."

"Right now, the Crimson Devils are the ones who are destined to be with you, Babe."

"And we know that they deserve and love you and you also love them. Maybe someday we'll meet again, Sumire."

"Someday, in a different lifetime, we might meet again and maybe that time we can be together, Princess."

"Sasuke, before you leave, can you please sing us a song? We want to remember your voices before you disappear from our lives."

"Sure, Princess. Actually we made this song just for you girls."

"We hope you'll like it Gorgeous."

(U Smile)

I wait on you forever  
_Any day, hand and foot__  
_*Your world is my world, yeah  
**Ain't no way you ever gon'****  
_Get any less then you should__  
_**  
**_Cause baby_****_  
You smile, I smile, oh  
Cause whenever  
You smile, I smile  
_Hey, hey, hey  
**Your lips, my biggest weakness  
_Shouldn't have let you know__  
_*I'm always gonna do what they say  
**If you need me,****  
I'll come running from a thousand miles away  
**  
**_When you smile, I smile_****_  
_**Woah oh oh oh  
**_You smile, I smile_, **_hey_**  
**  
Baby take my open heart  
_And all it offers__  
_*Cause this is as unconditional  
**As it'll ever get****  
_You ain't seen nothin yet__  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more  
_**  
**_Cause baby_****_  
You smile, I smile  
_***Woah oh oh oh  
**_You smile, I smile_****_  
_Hey hey hey  
_You smile, I smile__  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
Make me smile baby  
_**  
**_Baby you won't ever want for nothing_****_  
You are my answer and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in  
Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold to your wish  
Cause it's my command  
_**  
**_Hey, hey, hey_****_  
You smile, I smile  
Woah oh oh oh  
You smile, I smile  
Hey, hey, hey  
You smile, I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile_**

The B. Forest smiled at them and the Pure Angels smiled back.

"Goodbye." Said the B. Forest.

"Bye." Replied the Pure Angels.

The B. Forest left and the girls just watched their backs.

"You know girls; this is where I first told Sasuke that I love him. I remembered that. That's why I forced them to stop here. I wonder if Sasuke noticed and remembered it."

"Mikan, I'm pretty sure he did." Hotaru smiled at her.

"Thanks Hotaru. Come on. They might be looking for us."

Back to the Reception Area

Mikan and her friends just arrived.

"So did you finish your unfinished business?" Asked Natsume.

"Yeah." Answered Mikan.

"Did you thank them for us, Hotaru?"

"Oh crap! We forgot Hotaru." Cursed Sumire.

"Good thing that their parents met with us a while ago." Said Yuu.

"Really? Where are they?" Nonoko was looking for Ikuto's parents.

"They already left." Informed Kitsuneme.

"Oh. I haven't seen Soul's parents since we left Venice. I wish I could have said good bye before they left." Said Anna.

"Enough of this and let's enjoy the party. Okay?" Mikan smiled at them and all of them smiled back.

After that they danced with their husband.

They day went by so fast and it was now night time.

The Pure Angels are preparing their luggage in Mikan's room. They are going to Paris with their husband for their honey moon.

"You know, the day passed by so fast but it was like a fairytale."

(Today was a Fairytale)

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
_I used to be a damsel in distress__  
_*You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
**Today was a fairytale****  
**  
**_Today was a fairytale_****_  
_**  
**_Today was a fairytale_****_  
_**I wore a dress  
_You wore a dark grey t-shirt__  
_*You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
**Today was a fairytale****  
**Time slows down whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
_It must have been the way you kissed me__  
_*Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
**It must have been the way****  
_Today was a fairytale__  
_It must have been the way  
_Today was a fairytale__  
_**  
**_Today was a fairytale_****_  
_**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
_Every move you make everything you say is right__  
**Today was a fairytale****  
Today was a fairytale  
**_*All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face****  
_Today was a fairytale__  
_**  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
_Yeah yeah__  
_  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
_It must have been the way you kissed me__  
_*Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
**It must have been the way****  
_Today was a fairytale__  
_It must have been the way  
_Today was a fairytale__  
_**

Time slows down whenever you're around  
_I can feel my heart__  
_*It's beating in my chest  
**Did you feel it?****  
I can't put this down  
_  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_**

"And we lived happily ever after." Yelled the Pure Angels.

They laughed after that and stopped when,

"Mi-chi! Your husbands are here to pick you girls up!"

"Mikan-nee you don't want to be late for your flight, do you?"

The girls then got their luggage and hurried downstairs.

"Come on, Polka."

The Crimson Devils got their wives' luggage and went to the car.

"Goodbye, Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi."

"Bye Natsume-nii!"

"Take care of Mi-chi."

"Have a safe trip. Keep Mi-chan in your sight. She might get lost."

"So mean, Persona-nii."

"Just kidding. Bye."

The cars drove towards the airport.

_'Princess, thank you for reminding me the place where you first told me you love me.' Thought Sasuke._

After 5 years…

The Pure Angels were living happily together with the Crimson Devils.

They're living in one house together with the children.

Sumire and Yuu have three children. Two boys and one girl.

Anna and Koko still don't have a child though they're expecting one soon.

Nonoko and Kitsuneme have twin boys.

Hotaru and Ruka have one girl.

And as for Mikan and Natsume, they are expecting a baby today.

All of them are now in the hospital because Mikan is currently delivering the baby.

Natsume was pacing back and forth.

"Natsume would you stop that. You're making us dizzy. Just sit down and wait." Ordered Hotaru.

Natsume figured that Hotaru was right so he sat down.

After two hours…

"Mr. Hyuuga, congratulations. You're baby is a girl. What would you name her? Mrs. Hyuuga said that you can decide on her name." Said the doctor.

"Misa. I'll name her Misa."

They Pure Angels were shocked because they noticed something with the name.

When the doctor left Hotaru asked, "Why Misa?"

"I want to name the baby after Mikan and Sasuke."

"But why?" Questioned Sumire.

"It's a sign of thanks to Sasuke who gave me chance to be with Mikan again."

The Pure Angels and Crimson Devils smiled at him.

_'Thank you Sasuke for giving me Mikan. I owe you a lot.'_

* * *

A/N: THE END! So how was it? Sorry if the ending wasn't good. I'm not really good with endings. Sorry!

I kinda feel bad for the B. Forest. So I'm planning to make an alternative ending. A happy ending for the B. Forest but I'll only do it if I get at least five reviews telling me to do an alternative ending. So if you feel bad for the B. Forest and want them to have a happy ending review and tell me, Okay?

Please Review!

~mae-chan


	25. Alternative Ending,,,,,Deja Vu?

A/N: Well, since many people want a happy ending for the B. Forest, Here is the Alternative Ending.

Thank you for the reviews:

xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx

glys

Silver .knightam

pRinCess .aRiKa .13

natsumeslover

Mejamoi16

MiSaNaHyu

cookiemonster fan

sEcretmiNdLoLITA

Aquamarine Lacus

angelx51

StRaWbErRyZiNc19

xxxusui0918xxx

GAKUENALICEROCKS

Your reviews really made me SUPER DUPER HAPPY! I love you! :D

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

_*actions*_

Mikan/Sasuke Singing

_Hotaru/Hao Singing_

**Sumire, Anna and Nonoko/Kukai, Soul and Ikuto Singing**

_**Pure Angels/B. Forest Singing**_

Mikan and Hotaru/Sasuke and Hao Singing

**On the 4th song**

Mikan/Sasuke Singing

_Hotaru/Hao__ Singing_

*Sumire/*Kukai Singing

**Anna and Nonoko/So****ul and Ikuto Singing**

**_All of them Singing_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, the members of the B. Forest and the songs. The only thing that's mine is the plot. :)

* * *

Alternative Ending

1000 years later…

**Sasuke POV**

It's been a thousand years since me and my friends last met the girls we love the most. If you're thinking that it's weird that we're still alive after a thousand years, we know how you feel. Please don't think that we're old because we're not. We're just nineteen years old for Pete's sake. We've died so many times before. It just seems that we've been reincarnated but the weird thing about it is we remember all our past lives starting from the past life that we've been with our love ones also known as the Pure Angels.

At first, we thought that it is just fate's way of telling us that we have a chance to be with the girls we love but as time passed by we've given up on that. They don't remember their past lives unlike us. And in every past life that we've been through they always end up being with the boys that they married also known as the Crimson Devils thousand years ago. Sometimes by the time we find them, they're already married and sometimes they're already dead. And there are also times that we don't even meet them.

Yeah, we've been stalkers in our past lives. We look for them but when we finally find them it's either they're married or dead so we just walk away and hope that in our next life we can be with them. But that never happened and yet we still love them.

In the life that we are currently living in we didn't look for them. Maybe fate made it this way to tell us that we should just give up and settle with a different happy ending with other people. In this life, we discovered that the Crimson Devils are already dead at young age so we concluded that the girls would also be dead or have not been reincarnated. It's always been like that. Today, we're having a small performance in the park. I know that our band's name before is B. Forest but we decided to change it. A symbol of us giving up in our past and will start to move on. We are now called Hot Rise.

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys! What'll we sing today?" Asked Kukai.

"How many songs do we have to sing?" Soul looked at Hao.

"Wait. I'll ask Sasuke." How ran towards Sasuke who was fixing his hair.

"Sasuke, how many songs do we need to sing?"

"I think five would be enough."

"What'll we sing?"

"Stella, Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't), Check Yes Juliet. Do you want to sing Cooler than Me?"

"Don't worry. It's alright. I still remember her when I sing that song but it's perfectly normal. After all, I composed that song because of her."

"So our last song will be 'that' song. This'll be the last time we'll sing that. We have to move on, Hao."

"We know. So now that our songs are decided let's proceed to the stage now. We don't want to keep our fans waiting."

"Okay. Go and get Ikuto and the others."

'_Maybe it was wrong for me to tell you that in some other lifetime we can be together. I miss you Princess.'_

Hao went to the other boys and told them what he and Sasuke talked about.

In the Park

"We don't want to keep you guys waiting so I now present to you Hot Rise." Introduced the MC.

Hot Rise went to the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming." Greeted Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-sama is so H-O-T!" "Hao-sama is so charming!" "Soul-sama is so COOL!" "Ikuto-sama is so sexy! Kya!" "Kukai-sama is so handsome!"

"Our first song is Stella." Said Ikuto.

Three PM  
On my feet and staggering  
_Through misplaced words__  
__And a sinking feeling__  
_**I got carried away****  
****Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor****  
**  
_**Another night**__**  
**__**Another score**__**  
**__**I'm jaded**__**  
**__**Bottles breaking**__**  
**_  
**You're only happy when I'm wasted****  
**_I point my finger__  
__But I just can't place it__  
_Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times  
**Let's face it****  
**Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella, would you take me home?  
_**Stella, would you take me home?**__**  
**_  
_Two AM__  
__I'm on a blackout binge again__  
_You know I don't need sleep  
And I lost my keys, but  
**I've got so many friends****  
****And they keep****  
****Keep me coming back for more****  
**_**  
**__**Another night**__**  
**__**Another score**__**  
**__**I'm faded**__**  
**__**Bottles breaking**__**  
**_  
**You're only happy when I'm wasted****  
**_I point my finger__  
__But I just can't place it__  
_Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times  
_Let's face it__  
_Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
Stella, would you take me home?

One more reason I should never have met you  
_Just another reason I could never forget you__  
_**Down we go****  
**_**The room's spinning out of control**__**  
**__**Lose myself in a chemical moment**__**  
**__**The night life's taking its toll**__**  
**__**That's just the way it goes**__**  
**__**Come on**__**  
**__**Stella, would you take me home?**__**  
**_  
**You're only happy when I'm wasted****  
****I point my finger****  
****But I just can't place it****  
****Feels like I'm falling in love alone****  
****Stella, would you take me home?****  
**  
**You're only happy when I'm wasted****  
**_I point my finger__  
__But I just can't place it__  
_Feels like I'm falling in love  
When I'm falling to the bathroom floor  
I remember how you tasted  
I've had you so many times

_Let's face it__  
__**Feels like I'm falling in love alone**__**  
**__**Stella, would you take me home?**_

_**You're only happy when I'm wasted**__**  
**__**I point my finger**__**  
**__**But I just can't place it**__**  
**__**Feels like I'm falling in love**__**  
**__**When I'm falling to the bathroom floor**__**  
**__**I remember how you tasted**__**  
**__**I've had you so many times**_

_**Let's face it**_

Hot Rise sang the other three songs and now it was time to end the performance.

"This is our last song. This song is for the girls that we love since a long time ago. You and Me."

'_I hope you can hear this Princess/ Gorgeous/ Anna/ Babe/ Sumire.__ This will be last time. I hope you're happy wherever you are.' Thought Hot Rise._

What day is it?

_And in what month_

**This clock never seemed so alive**

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

*Hot Rise was staring at the crowd and saw some girls were trying to squeeze their way to the front.*

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

**And it's you and me and all of the people and**

*The girls that they were staring at successfully squeezed their way to the front and the girls looked up to them at the same time. Hot Rise was shocked but continued singing.*

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

*It was Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko and Sumire.*

All of the things that I want to say

_Just aren't coming out right_

**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning**

I don't know where to go from here

*Hot Rise looked at each other and smiled.*

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**

And it's you and me and all of the people and

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you**_

_**Something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of**_

_**You and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do, nothing to prove and**_

_**It's you and me and all of the people and**_

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

What day is it?

**And in what month**

_**This clock never seemed so alive **_

As the song finished Hot Rise keep stealing glances at the girls.

"Thank you again for coming everyone. Goodbye and have a great day ahead." Said Kukai.

The crowd clapped their hands and others started to leave. Hot Rise left the stage early and looked for the girls.

"I wasn't dreaming when I saw Sumire, right?" Asked Kukai.

"No Kukai. You were not dreaming. We saw them too. Anna is still as cute as ever. Come on let's look for them."

Hot Rise searched the park but they couldn't find the girls. They were about to give up when they heard familiar voices that were singing. They followed it and it led them to a Sakura Tree in the park.

There they saw the girls setting up for a picnic and singing.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
_Same old tired, lonely place.__  
_**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy vanished when I saw your face.****  
**_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.**__**  
**_  
_Your eyes whispered, "Have we meet?"__  
_**Across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me.****  
**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy.

And it was enchanting to meet you.  
_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.**__**  
**_  
**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.****  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.  
_I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.__  
_  
The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., "Who do you love?"  
_I wondered 'til I'm wide awake.__  
_**And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door.****  
**_**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**__**  
**_  
**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.****  
****I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.****  
****I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew-****  
**This night is flawless, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.  
I'll spend forever wonderin' if you knew _**I was enchanted to meet you.**_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page,__  
_**not where the story line ends.****  
**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.  
_**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon,**__**  
**__**"I was enchanted to meet you."**__**  
**_**Please don't be in love with someone else.****  
****Please don't have somebody waiting on you.****  
**Please don't be in love with someone else.  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.**__**  
**__**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.**__**  
**__**I spent forever wonderin' if you knew-**__**  
**__**This night is flawless, don't you let it go.**__**  
**__**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.**__**  
**__**I spent forever wonderin' if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.**__**  
**__**Please don't be in love with someone else.**__**  
**__**Please don't have somebody waiting on you.**_

The girls were now sitting down on the cloth that they prepared for their picnic when Hot Rise came to them.

"So who were you enchanted to meet, Princess?" Asked Sasuke.

The girls were surprised.

"Don't scare me like that!" Shouted Mikan.

"Uhmm. Mikan-chan, turn around." Said Anna.

Mikan turned around and was surprised to know that she just shouted at Sasuke Uchiha of Hot Rise.

Mikan chuckled nervously. "Sorry I shouted at you."

Sasuke smiled and said, "It's alright. It was my fault for surprising you. By the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name Princess?"

'_Princess? It feels like I'm comfortable hearing him call me like that. Usually I'll be angry if anyone calls me Princess.'_

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Gorgeous. The name is Hao Asakura. What's your name?"

'_It feels like this happened before but I don't remember when. Déjà vu?' Thought Hotaru._

"Hotaru Imai and please keep your distance from me playboy."

'_Gorgeous is still the same as before.'_

"Hi! My name is Anna. You're Soul Evans, right? Would you like to eat with us?"

"Sure."

"Hi babe. This devil's name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. What's yours?"

"Nonoko Umenomiya Ogasawara. Anna and I are twins."

"My name is Kukai Souma. What's the name of the beautiful lady in front of me?"

'_No one calls me beautiful except Mikan and the others. All they call me are hot and sexy. Being called beautiful is much better than being called hot or sexy.'_

Sumire blushed. "Thank you. My name is Sumire Shouda."

"So what does a famous boy band doing here talking to us?" Asked Hotaru.

"We just passed by and heard you girls singing. You've got some pretty good voices. Are you a rising new band?" Asked Ikuto.

"Oh no. We're not. We're just a small band performing in a bar." Answered Nonoko.

"Why don't you girls try going to a recording company? With your voices you'll be famous in no time."

"Our lead singer is very shy. She can't stand to perform in front of a very huge crowd, right Mikan?"

"So mean Hotaru!"

Hot Rise and the other girls laughed at this.

"Come on. Let's eat. Nonoko and I cooked this. Here Soul, try this Italian Pasta. It's your favorite, right?"

After Anna said that, she realized what she just said and was shocked at how can she say that if she didn't even know Soul that well.

The other girls were also shocked and so is the Hot Rise but the first one to get over the shock was Soul.

"Yeah. It is my favorite especially if that someone was the one who cooked it." Soul got the plate from Anna and started eating.

"How'd you know that it was Soul's favorite?"

"I don't know Sumire. It just felt like I knew that it was his favorite."

"Never mind that. Let's just eat."

They ate and talked about many things.

After that day, the girls and Hot Rise were always together and they all got closer. As if they knew each other of a long time.

After a few months…

"Hey Sasuke! We have a performance in the bar this night. Do you guys want to come?" Asked Mikan.

"We would be glad to, Princess."

"Again with the Princess nickname?"

"Why? Do you want me to stop calling you that?"

"No. I'm kind of glad that you're calling me that. It's like you're the only person whom I don't find irritating when calling me princess."

"I'm flattered, Princess."

"Hey you two. Stop flirting we have to go. See you later Hao. Come on Mikan."

"See you gorgeous."

"Bye Soul!"

"Bye Anna."

"I'll be expecting you're pretty voice later babe."

"Again with the babe thing. See you later Ikuto."

"I know you'll be very good later Sumire."

"Thanks Kukai."

"Just come to the bar, okay? See you Sasuke."

"Okay. Take care, Princess."

Night time in The 13th Step Bar

Hot Rise entered the bar and instantly saw the girls on the stage. The girls seemed to notice them and smiled at them.

They sat down on the reserved table for them and ordered some drinks.

"It's really them right?" Asked Hao.

"Of course! No one could cook my favorite pasta like Anna."

The boys chuckled at what Soul said and brought back their attention to the girls.

"It seems that they don't remember what happened in their past lives." Started Ikuto.

"But their heart and emotions remembers everything." Continued Kukai.

"Now that was our favorite band, Falling in Disguise. They'll take a short break first but they'll sing more songs later." Said the MC.

The girls went towards the boys and sat next to them.

"So how did we do?"

"You were great babe."

"Falling in Disguise? Why did you choose that as your band name?" Sasuke looked at Mikan.

"I don't know. We just thought it was a good name. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Didn't you think of the band name Pure Angels?" Blurted out Hao.

"That came to our thought but we didn't want to use it. They say opposites attracts. So if we were called Pure Angels, we would be paired with Devils. We didn't want that." Answered Hotaru.

"Why'd you asked Hao?" Sumire was curious why Hao knew about the Pure Angels band name that they thought about using before.

Hao couldn't answer. "He's just curious." Answered Kukai.

The girls dropped the subject after that so Hot Rise were safe.

"Thanks for the save Kukai."

"No problem Hao."

Just then the owner of the bar came to their table.

"Sakura-san we have a problem."

"What is it Anjou-san?"

"My nephew's band who was supposed to sing with you couldn't come. What should we do?"

"Are there no other singers?"

"We can't find anyone who can replace them."

"We can volunteer." Stated Sasuke.

"Can you get the song and practice the lyrics in five minutes?"

"Anjou-san they can do it. After all, we composed that song with them. We'll go up the stage when the MC calls us." Defended Nonoko.

"So what is their band's name?"

"Hot Rise." Answered Ikuto.

"Hot Rise? As in the famous boy band?" Anjou-san was surprised.

"Yup!" Confirmed Sasuke.

"Okay. I'll leave it in your hands. Good luck!" With that Anjou-san went back to her office.

After a five minutes…

"Now everyone. Please welcome again Falling in Disguise."

Mikan and her friends went up to the stage and the customers of the bar were all clapping their hands.

"Hello everyone! So how is your night? Tonight we'll be singing with a boy band. And it's not just any boy band, please welcome Hot Rise!" Introduced Mikan.

The crowd went wild the moment they heard the band's name.

Sasuke and his friends went up the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"We'll be singing I Wanna Know You. We composed this together with Hot Rise not too long ago." Said Hotaru.

_**Whoa whoa ohoh whoa oh**_

_**Whoa whoa ohoh whoa oh**_

_**Whoa whoa ohoh whoa oh**_

When I saw you over there

_I didn't mean to stare_

**But my mind was everywhere**

*I wanna know you

Gonna guess that you're the kind

_To say what's on your mind_

**But you listen when I have something to show you**

*There's a mark above your eye

You got it in July

You're fighting for your sister's reputation

You remember people's names

_And violent times are lame_

*So I bring you flowers just for no occasion

**Ohh**

**Whoa whoa ohoh whoa oh**

**I wanna know you**

_Whoa whoa ohoh whoa oh_

_**I wanna go there **_

_**Where you go**_

_**I wanna find out **_

_**What you know**_

_**And maybe somed**__**ay **_

_**Down the road**_

_**Sit back and say to myself**_

_**Yeah, I thought so**_

You smile and never shout

_You stand out in a crowd_

**You make the best of every situation**

*Correct me if I'm wrong

You're fragile and you're strong

_**A beautiful and perfect combination**_

**Yeah**

**Whoa whoa ohoh whoa oh**

**I wanna know you**

*Whoa whoa ohoh whoa oh

_I wanna go there where you go_

_I wanna find out what you know_

**And maybe someday down the road**

**I'll sit back and say to myself**

I like how you are with me

In our future history

*And maybe someday down the road

*I'll sit back and say to myself

_**Yeah, I thought so**_

_**I thought so**_

_**Whoa Yeah Yeah**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**I wanna know you**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**I wanna go there where you go**_

_**I wanna find out what you know**_

_**And maybe someday down the road**_

_**I'll sit back and say to myself**_

_**I like how you are with me**_

_**In our future history**_

_**And maybe someday down the road**_

_**I'll sit back **__**and say to myself**_

_**Yeah, I thought so**_

Everyone was clapping after they finished singing.

"All of you look good together!" Yelled one of the customer in the bar.

Mikan and her friends blushed crimson while Hot Rise was watching them and were happy they could perform with them again.

'_That felt good! We missed this.' Thought Hot Rise._

'_It feels like this happened before. Déjà vu? But it feels good singing with them. Are we falling for them?' Thought Falling in Disguise._

"Thank you Hot Rise. You can now return to your table. Everyone, this song was just composed this afternoon. We hope you like it." Said Anna.

Smooth-talking

_So rockin'_

**He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**

_Guitar cutie_

**He plays it groovy**

And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile

Get butterflies when he says my name

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

And when he's looking at me

_I wanna get all sentimental_

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

_I can hardly breathe, something's telling me,_

telling me maybe he could be the one

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

_He could be the one_

He could be the one

_**He could be the one**_

_He's lightning_

**Sparks are flyin'**

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

**I'm goin' crazy**

About him lately

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_

_He really blows me away_

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

_And when he's looking at me_

I wanna get all sentimental

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

I can hardly breathe, something's telling me,

_telling me maybe he could be the one_

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

_He could be the one_

He could be the one

_**He could be the one**_

_**And he's got a way of making me feel**_

_**Like everything I do is**_

_**Perfectly fine**_

_**The stars are aligned when I'm with him**_

_**And I'm so into him…**_

**He's got something special **(something)

**He's got something special** _(something)_

_**And when he's looking at me**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental (Oh)**_

_**He's got something special (something)**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me,**_

_**telling me maybe he could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one (He could be the one)**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one (something)**_

_**He could be the one (He could be the one)**_

The crowd was going wild.

"That's all for that. Goodnight everyone! See you again tomorrow."

With that Falling in Disguise went down the stage and went to Hot Rise.

"Hey, we need to go home now. Goodnight. See you tomorrow." Mikan looked at Sasuke and then went out of the bar.

The other girls followed Mikan and bid they farewell with Hot Rise.

Hot Rise paid their bill and also went home.

In the house of Falling in Disguise

'_What the hell? Don't tell me we're in love with them? Oh my. We just hope they feel the same way for us.' Thought Falling in Disguise before going to dreamland._

In the house of Hot Rise

_'I think it's time to tell them what we feel. I wonder what they'll say.' Thought Hot Rise._

The Next Day under the Sakura in the Park

Falling in Disguise are seating under the Sakura tree with Hot Rise. There was an awkward silence. No one wants to start speaking.

Sasuke was getting irritated with the atmosphere so he decided to start the conversation.

"So Princess, about the song you sang last night. Could I be the one?"

Mikan was shocked. Mikan looked at Sasuke and she knew that he was asking seriously.

_'Kami-sama! Please help me! I hope he feels the same way about me.'_

"Yes."

Sasuke smiled and then shouted, "Yes! She said yes! Did you hear that Hao? She said yes!"

Sasuke hugged Mikan and Mikan hugged back. Now the two of them are waiting for what will happen to their eight friends.

"What the heck! Here goes nothing. Sumire you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Will you...be my girlfriend?"

At first Sumire was shocked but then she frowned.

"I thought you were going to ask me if I would marry you. If you asked that I would have said yes but girlfriend isn't so bad either so YES!"

_'Four down, six more to go.' Thought Sasuke, Mikan, Sumire and Kukai._

The awkward silence was back again but after a few minutes Anna and Nonoko started fidgeting and then said in chorus, "Soul/Ikuto, I love you!"

Soul and Ikuto looked at Anna and Nonoko and saw that they weren't lying and smiled.

"Anna, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Soul! YES!" Soul and Anna smiled and then checked out how were Nonoko and Ikuto doing.

"Nonoko, would you make me the happiest man on earth by being my Babe forever?"

"Ikuto you're so cheesy but that's why I fell for you." Ikuto smiled and shouted, "Nonoko is now my girlfriend!"

Nonoko laughed at him then told him to shut up.

'_Eight down, two more to go.' Though everyone except Hotaru and Hao._

Hao was currently thinking how to confess to Hotaru and Hotaru is thinking how to confess to Hao.

The awkward silence is back again. Five minutes have passed since Nonoko and Ikuto's cheesy moment.

A few minutes more passed and still Hotaru and Hao are not speaking.

'_Ugh! If this continues, I'm going to be insane!' Thought Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire._

"Stop thinking logically and just say what you really feel!" Ordered the four girls to Hao and Hotaru.

"Hao/Hotaru I love you." Said the two love birds at the same time.

The two blushed and their friends laughed at them.

"See. It wasn't that hard, right?" Teased Mikan.

"Mikan, you shut up or else I'm going to shoot you with my baka gun."

"Just kidding Hotaru. Look at the sunset! It's so beautiful."

They all watched the sunset then Mikan finally said, "You know boys, when we realized that we love you we felt like we've been loving you for a long long LONG time."

"Mikan's right. The first time we met you, we felt like we've known you for a thousand years. It's weird but we mean it like a good weird." Continued Hotaru.

Hot Rise smiled at them then hugged them.

"If only you knew." Said Hot Rise.

"If only we knew what?" Asked Anna.

"Nothing. We'll tell you soon but not now." Answered Soul.

"We're not even sure if you'll believe us." Ikuto looked at Nonoko.

"Never expected that this will happen, right Hao?"

"Right Kukai."

"I guess we really did have a chance to be together in a different lifetime." Whispered Sasuke to himself.

They all fell in a comfortable silence while watching the sunset.

'_I guess fate was just telling us to be patient. Now, you are destined to be with me. It's our turn.' Sasuke smiled at the thought._

* * *

A/N: END! It so long I know but I blame the lyrics for that! Hehe.. I also know that it's not that good so sorry about that. Anyway, cookiemonster fan thank you for suggesting the song You and Me. I promised before that if anyone suggests a song I'll definitely use it that's why this alternative ending came to my mind. I couldn't use it in the past chapter that's why I used it here. :D

Please Review and again thank you for all the people who read my story! :D

~mae-chan


End file.
